Forever Mine
by ashleyabrucker
Summary: Removed chapters 1-22 so this is an AU story now starting on the Season 6 finale. Not skipping 6 months ahead like the show-No 180 on Warlow. Reviews needed to get chapters out, so please give a chance! Sookie/Warlow n more POVs including OCs and new creatures! Suggestions more than welcome!
1. Promised

**A special thanks to those who've favorited, followed, and/or reviewed! I deeply appreciate it! Still plan on keeping this as a Wookie story, AU definitely after a certain point in this chapter. Will be bringing in other POVs, Violet's POV is in this chapter, I adore her and Jason together, and our favorite vampires will still be able to walk in the sun :D Reviews on this chapter are more than welcome! Maybe now I can keep the chapters up :)**

Everyone had gone over to the Bellefluer house for the Wake, Sookie remained behind and watched as dirt got shoveled onto Terry's grave. It made it seem harder to do what she was going to do. She didn't want to see anyone else she loved die. It was the last thing that she wanted, there was no way to know if Jason was safe or not, and now that she could fully think on it, she was frightened for her older brother's life. A hand touched her shoulder, causing her to jump and turn around. Alcide shifted slightly and Sookie couldn't help the smile that spread to her lips.

"You're still here," she breathed out, relieved.

"Thought maybe you could use a ride to the Bellefluer's," Alcide said softly

"I'm thinking I might have to take a little walk first," Sookie sighed.

Alcide nodded, "Well, I can wait here for you."

"Or you could join?" Sookie offered, wanting more time with the wolf that she hadn't seen in so long.

"Or I could do that," Alcide smiled. He motioned with his head and walked beside her out of the cemetary. "That was a beautiful ceremony."

"Just wish Jason could have been there," Sookie sighed.

"Yeah, I know you do," Alcide's voice was gentle. "I know you're worried about him. Some guys, you meet them, and just know they're always going to be okay. Survivors. Jason's one of those guys. You know that, right?"

"To be honest, Alcide," Sookie frowned slightly, "I'm not sure I know anything anymore. I'm starting to feel like there's no rhyme of reason left in this world."

"Well, that's what death does," Alcide let out a breath. "Rips the ground from right under your feet and makes you wonder if it was ever there to begin with, but it was. It will come back." Sookie smiled and let out a short chuckle at his comment, Alcide stopped and turned around to look at her, "What?"

"You lay cement," Sookie's smile grew.

"Yeah," Alcide nodded.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but...you surprise me is all," Sookie sighed. "Being what I am, not too many people can sneak up on me like that."

Alcide looked down and back at Sookie nervously, "That comment you made at the funeral, what was that, 'I was a telepath' or something?"

"Yeah?" Sookie looked up at him, wondering where he was going with all of this.

"Sometimes I wish I was," Alcide admitted, "so I can get in your head. Tell what you were thinking."

Sookie shook her head, "Believe me, my head's the last place you'd want to be."

"That ain't true," Alcide sighed. Sookie looked up at him in wonder, unable to believe what she saw, Eric's Glamour had somehow worn off, from the way he was looking down at her, Sookie could tell his feelings he had once had returned. His eyes were gentle as they looked down at her in a loving way. Then alertness entered them and his eyes widened as he sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Sookie frowned.

"It's vamps," Alcide had disbelief in his voice. Sookie then heard voices coming from Bill's, she frowned and moved towards the sound, Alcide was close behind her, as they rounded the corner, Bill was walking in front of a large pack of vampires, all out in the middle of the day, Alcide clearly had no idea what was going on, "What the fuck?"

Bill's white shirt had spots of blood, where it was clear all the vampires behind him had fed off of him. He stumbled weakly to his house, Sookie watched Jessica grab a male vampire and started to kiss him. Tara and another vampire ripped their blue shirts off while others followed, stipping of their clothes and hanging on each other, clearly high on fairy blood. They had taken Warlow's blood out of Bill. Pam did a happy cart-wheel and laid down in the grass with the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh my God," Sookie breathed out. As she continued to look around at all the vampires who would have died if Bill hadn't gone to save them when he had. Even Ginger was there, allowing a vampire to feed on her. They were all getting naked and out of the blue clothes they were in. Most of them dancing around happily, Tara among them.

"How's this even possible?" Alcide asked her.

"Bill was right about _everything_," Sookie said hardly able to believe it. He didn't look very happy as he moved into the house.

Jessica brushed her hands through her hair and called out to her fellow vampires, "Hey! Have at it y'all! Bring the inside outside! The house is yours!"

Sookie continued to look around as Jessica rushed into the arms of the vampire she'd been kissing before, and that was when she saw Jason with a vampire riding on top of his shoulders with a happy smile on her face as she soaked in the sun.

"At least Jason's okay," Alcide sighed.

"I have to go," Sookie turned to Alcide.

"Woh, I'm coming with you," protectiveness entered Alcide's voice as he lightly grabbed her arm.

"You don't have to," Sookie said quickly.

"There's a pack of day-walking vamps!" Alcide argued.

"It's not what you think," Sookie stated, unable to tell him more and hated it. "I'm safe."

"Sookie," Alcide tried to say her name sternly.

"Alcide," Sookie looked at him fully, praying he'd trust her. "I'm a survivor too."

He gave a short nod as Sookie turned around and slowly started towards the high vampires. She heard his strong growling thoughts as she walked away from him, _Damn it, Sookie, you put too much faith in these vampires_. She turned around just in time to see him going back through the cemetary. Part of her was happy that she got to see Alcide, back to the way he was before, but at the same time it made her sad, because now he was going to have his heart set on her when she made a promise to Warlow. She shook her head, she had to talk to Jason. See how he was holding up. She'd seen him set down the vampire he was with and run off with her, but she'd only seen the direction. Her mind was in shock at how far Warlow's blood spread, just through one vampire...unless Eric had given his blood as well. Everyone was safe. Tara, Jessica...even Pam. Jason was safe as well, she felt like a fool for not believing in Bill, but she had good reason not to believe him.

The vampires started to set the piles of blue uniforms on fire, burning away the reminder that they had been in a Death Camp. None of that seemed to matter to them. They were all enjoying the sunshine on their skin, Sookie knew some of them had gone hundreds of years without ever once seeing the sun. Many were fucking right there in the yard, while others danced to the jazz music that was now playing loudly, and some were moving furniture outside like Jessica had suggested. It was more than she thought to see, but it was interesting seeing how differently vampires reacted to fairy blood than human blood. It was like humans taking vampire blood. The thought made Sookie want to laugh, but she was on a mission now. She was over-joyed at the fact that Tara and Jessica were okay, but it troubled her that Jessica and Jason seemed to not really even notice the other. Something must have happened in that Death Camp for Jason to turn his attentions to another vampire, especially since he really didn't sleep around much anymore. He'd kept to only Jessica for a while, Sookie knew that for a fact.

"Burn those fucking clothes!" a female vampire laughed, completely naked save for her panties.

"We need croquette!" a male vampire called out happily.

"And volley-ball!" his female dance partner suggested.

"Whose making a target run?" the male vampire asked.

"Hell yeah! I'll go!" another male vampire called out happily.

This had to be the weirdest shit Sookie had ever seen vampires do. She looked around, confused and continued down the walkway, certain Jason was over by the tree when she saw a brunette vampire over a shirtless man. Joy filled her as she ran towards the tree, "Jason!"

"Yeah?" Jason pulled away from the vampire's wrist, he was covered with healed bite-marks. He gave her a goofy grin when he noticed her, "Hey Sook!"

The vampire glared at Sookie angrily as she bared her fangs, "Who the _fuck_ is she?"

"Whoa! Whoa! It's my sister," Jason said defensively.

"You _never_ mentioned anything about having a sister," the vampire looked at Jason, only to quickly return her glare to Sookie.

"What's going on here?" Sookie was confused and refused to enter Jason's mind.

"Violet, I _swear_ it to you!" Jason said, trying to calm the vampire down. Violet looked at Jason, suspicion in her eyes, then the both of them turned to Sookie, "Sook, tell her you're my sister! Tell her!"

"Are you?" Violet looked as though she wanted to rip Sookie's throat out at that moment.

"Yes. I'm his sister. What the _fuck?!_" Sookie hated it when vampires looked at her like she was just a snack and wanted to know who the hell this bitch was.

Jason turned back to Violet and threw his arms up, "Fuck!"

Violet glanced over at Jason before turning her attention back to Sookie and retracting her fangs. A soft look entered the vampire's eyes suddenly, almost adoration. Violet smiled brightly as she stepped forward with her arms out to Sookie, "Then you are _my_ sister too."

Violet grabbed Sookie's face and pressed her lips lightly against Sookie's mouth, causing her to freeze until. The kiss was taking forever in Sookie's mind, Jason sounded amused as he spoke, "Um...Sook, meet Violet. She's European."

Violet finally pulled away from Sookie and caressed Sookie's face as she turned and put her arm around Jason, "Well I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do." She walked away, "I'll let you be."

Sookie watched Violet walk away, confused and walked forward a bit. Jason let out a sigh, "I'm hers now."

"Are you okay?" Sookie asked softly, worried for her brother.

"Yeah," Jason nodded, then he admitted, "It's _fucking_ weird, but, Sook, I think I feel how you felt way back when you were with Bill. Like someone has my back."

"Be careful," Sookie knew how well things had turned out with Bill having her back. "When your heart runs away with you, it's easy to believe that someone will have your back forever, but I'm learning forever's a rare thing in this world. No matter what vampires say."

Jason frowned at her, "Sook, are you okay?"

Sookie forced a smile, "Yeah." _Not really._ "I'm gonna be fine."

"You promise me?" Jason looked at her seriously.

Sookie couldn't help but truly smile as she nodded, "Yeah."

"Sookie!" a very familiar voice called out. As Sookie turned around, Pam rushed to her with her vampire speed and hugged her tightly, a rare true smile on her face, "I'm **actually** fucking happy to see you!"

"Back off, Bitch," Tara said coldly, as Pam stepped back, laughing, Tara took her turn hugging Sookie tightly. "We made it, Sook! We made it!"

"I know," Sookie whispered as she hugged Tara back tightly, trying not to cry at the wonderfulness it felt to actually be this close to her best friend again.

Tara finally pulled away, "Bill gave us his magical blood." _Warlow's blood_, Sookie thought as Tara continued, "And now there's Light!"

Sookie nodded, "I know."

"I know, I'm still high, but I swear I could never hate him again," Tara said.

Sookie forced a smile, still mad at Bill for the night before, even if he'd used the blood he'd taken from Warlow to save her friends. None of them knew who's blood it truly was, and none of them probably ever would, "Well, good luck with that." She turned and gave Jason a big hug, Warlow had been waiting hours and she'd promised to be back after the funeral was over. "I'm glad you made it home safe."

"Yeah," Jason mumbled as he hugged her back.

"I'll see you guys later," Sookie sighed, receiving happy waves from Tara and Pam. She prayed to God that Jason's new girlfriend didn't break his heart or use him in ways Sookie had been used by vampires before. That was why she'd warned him. She didn't want to see her brother hurt. Not ever.

* * *

It'd taken him the four hours Sookie had been gone to prepare the Maidpole, putting his entire heart into it. As soon as she arrived, he felt her, causing him to smile immediately. She turned and looked back at him, a look of surprise was on her beautiful face. She looked frozen in place, and by the sound of her heart, she was nervous about something.

"There she is," Warlow said encouragingly, not wanting her to be nervous about any of this. He motioned with his hand, "Come here."

As she walked towards him he held his hands up to present his handiwork. Sookie couldn't really take her eyes off of it, "It's beautiful."

"With fifty-five hundred to prepare, I should hope so," Warlow stated bluntly. Her heartbeat quickened slightly, he thought maybe if he explained things to her, then she wouldn't be so nervous. She'd been sure this morning, "You know, even in ancient times, the Maidpole Ceremony was reserved only for Fae who had found their Soul Mates. And that was rare even then." He grinned slightly as he reached for her hand, "Proof..." he held her hand up against his and their Lights began to glow, "if Light shined from their touch." She lowered her hand and continued to look at him, "It's quite simple, when night falls, you take this," he handed her a vine with a ribbon intwined with it as he continued to hold onto the vine without the ribbon, "and I will take this. We wrap ourselves around the Maidpole, and once we're fully entwined, we use both our Lights to render this one closed circle into two," he grabbed his mother's wedding band with a smile on his face, "and they become our wedding rings."

"Why nightfall?" Sookie frowned.

Warlow sighed and looked down, "Because once we've got our rings, I'm going to turn you." He glanced back at her, he saw doubt enter her eyes, he knew he was wanting a lot from her, he knew he was asking her to turn into something she clearly didn't want to be, he feared she'd reject him at any-given moment, but as soon as she nodded her understanding, his fear left him. He couldn't wait longer to have her at his side for eternity. He wasn't sure what he'd do if she wanted more time. Time was the one thing they'd have once she was his completely. "Then tomorrow night, I'll go help Bill with your friends." Sookie looked at him wide-eyed, causing Warlow to frown, "What?"

"They're safe," Sookie breathed out. "And all walking in the sun."

Warlow forced a smile, "That's great. How did they...Bill's blood."

Sookie nodded, "How strong is your blood anyways? How long will they be able to walk in the sun?"

"Until I die, I'm over five thousand years old," Warlow guessed. Bill was the first vampire to ever drink his blood. Now there were more. He froze, a true smile took it's place. If vampires drank most of Bill's blood, **had** to mean that Lilith was no more. That the bitch was dead for good this time. That meant that Bill had no control over him any longer. Good. He didn't need a young vampire commanding him to do shit for the vampire race. The only person he cared about was Sookie. His beautiful princess.

"Well, everyone was higher than kites, Pam even hugged me," by the way she said that, he could tell that was obviously a rare thing in itself. He couldn't tell her much about any of that, he had no idea how his blood effected vampires. It clearly let them walk in the daylight for more than just a few days. The high could have been the very same high vampires got from feeding off of fairies, in that case, they'd be high for a while.

"Pam, you haven't spoken about her, is she another one of your vampire friends?" Warlow asked curiously.

Sookie snorted, "Hardly. She usually hates me. We've had times where we've actually kind of fought. If you count her shoving me and me blasting her with my Light fighting. It didn't help that she was jealous over the relationship I had with her Maker."

"Bill?" Warlow said her ex's name bitterly.

Sookie looked away from him quickly, "No. Not Bill."

Warlow closed his eyes. He should have guessed it when the blonde vampire, Eric, had drained him. How else could a vampire find a fairy Haven unless they had bonded themselves to a fairy? He took a deep breath, voicing his suspicion, "Eric?"

"He was...different when I was with him," Sookie said quickly. "He lost all his memories and all the bad stuff that went with them because some witches cursed him. And because he owned my house at the time, he was staying with me because Pam was scared Bill or the witches would come looking for him anywhere else."

Warlow looked down at the ground, of course there'd been more than one vampire. That was where her opinion of vampires stemmed from. That was why she had been against him at first, along with the fact that she had believed he killed her parents in cold blood. He couldn't help but wonder what the Hell she'd seen in either vampire. Bill was clearly power-hungry, and Eric was clearly unstable. He knew he could be unstable, but Sookie would change that. She would never have to feel how he felt the last fifty-five hundred years.

* * *

"Is there nothing else we can do?" Violet frowned at Jason as they walked away from the Bellefluer house without Adilynn. Whoever this fairy-vampire Warlow was, he was a force to be reckoned with. Bill had said the only reason he was still alive was because he'd taken Warlow's Maker into himself enabling him to control the oldest vampire alive. It sounded like a load of crap, but it made sense. Violet never even heard of Warlow until two hours ago, when Bill broke the news to Jason that Sookie was becoming Warlow's fairy-vampire bride.

"There ain't shit we can do," Jason spat angrily. "That motherfucker killed my parents and now he's taking my sister away from me too."

Violet didn't know what to say. She had vowed to herself the moment it was confirmed that Sookie was Jason's sister that any family of his was her family. Sookie _was_ her sister too. Violet would do anything to ensure Sookie didn't leave Jason behind how he feared she would. It all really mattered on how this hybrid was with Sookie. They didn't know for sure if this Warlow was going to take Sookie away, but he really did have to answer for taking Jason's parents away from him. Violet was surprised that he didn't hate vampires all together because of Warlow killing his parents, but she was grateful that he didn't.

"You don't have any ideas?" Violet was praying that he did, because she wasn't sure what to do when it came to fairies. She had heard that they had been wiped off the face of the earth by vampires, but it turned out that two Halflings lived in Bon Tempt, and a fairy-vampire was probably getting ready to turn Sookie into his "fairy-vampire bride".

"Well, Grandpa Niall would help, but Sook's message on my phone said that she hadn't seen him a couple of days. And before that she said she was making dinner for..." Jason's eyes widened. "That son-of-a-bitch! Ben...Ben is Warlow! Grandpa Niall must have found out or something if Sook hasn't seen him."

"Who's your grandpa Niall?" Violet frowned at the new name.

"He's the King of the Fae," Jason sighed. "He's the one Sookie gets all her abilities from."

Violet stopped, _King of the Fae?_ How the fuck were they going to find the King of all Fairies? There was no way he would show himself if a vampire was around. With her luck, he'd probably try to kill her for being with Jason. That didn't matter to her, what mattered was there was so much she still had to learn about Jason's very unique family. He was clearly human, but his sister and grandfather were Fae. Violet walked quickly to catch up to Jason, who hadn't noticed that she'd stopped, a smile spread on her lips. They weren't just Jason's sister and grandfather anymore. They were hers as well, and she would do whatever it took to ensure her new family stayed together. It was a new chance for her. She'd lost her family by getting turned into a vampire over eight hundred years ago, family was what mattered most to her. It had been something she dreamed of while she slept during the day. She had never thought that she'd gain a family once she claimed a human as her own, but Jason had given her so much already and he didn't even know. Now all she had to do was keep it all together.

* * *

Sookie watched as Warlow continued his beautiful work on the Maidpole, wondering how much time it would take a normal Fae or even a human to do what he'd done in just hours. It was breathtaking, she could hardly take her eyes off of it. She'd already told him three different times how beautiful it was, each time earning her a bright smile from the fairy-vampire. She wished she could have told Jason what she was going to do, but she knew her brother would have stopped her. Jason hadn't found out the truth about their parents, that was one conversation she wasn't looking forward to. Telling Jason that their parents had tried to kill her was going to be the hardest thing Sookie ever had to do. Harder than leaving Bill and Eric, harder than choosing to become Warlow's, harder than running from Russell Edgington.

"Here you go," Warlow grinned as he handed Sookie her ribbon entwined vine, pulling her from her thoughts. Her heart was racing in her chest. It was too late to back out now. Night must have fallen finally. "Now we wrap ourselves around the Maidpole, going opposite directions."

It was a confusing process. Sookie wasn't even sure how they managed to entwine themselves to the Maidpole, but they ended up facing each other, their bodies barely touching. Her heart skipped a beat as Warlow pulled the ring off of his neck and held it out, his hand already glowing with his Light. Sookie took a deep, shaky breath as she pressed her hand to his, releasing her Light just before her hand connected with his. A smile spread across his lips as he pulled his hand away slowly and slipped the smaller of the two rings onto her finger. It fitted perfectly, making her wonder how that was even possible. He then placed his own ring onto his finger before he leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"Now we're married," Warlow's smile lit up his entire face.

Sookie knew what was coming next. Part of her screamed to find a way out of this, to run home and never look back. The part that wanted to remain human. Sookie turned her head slightly, allowing him access to her neck. She wasn't sure how it would work with them being stuck to a pole, but Warlow clearly knew what he was doing. She didn't think he'd risk losing her, not now that she had a ring on her finger. Warlow leaned forward even more and placed light kisses along her neck before he bit into the tender flesh. Sookie gasped out, unable to help the reaction. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her body tensed for a second before relaxing completely as he drained her of her blood. She closed her eyes and leaned against both Warlow and the Maidpole. There was no turning back now. She had kept to her promise.

**After a lot of thinking and arguing with myself, and some suggestions from one of my best friends, my muse started working again. FINALLY! After the last episode, I found myself in shock. TOTALLY DID NOT SEE THAT COMING! So, I watched the last episode several times and found a way for him not to snap. That and re-watching the episodes where Warlow is the fairy-vampire we all came to love helped out a lot too. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I put a lot of thought into it! I will try to update soon! :)**


	2. New Beginning

**Thank you all for reviewing my last chapter. I'm super glad you guys enjoyed it! I honestly had no idea what I was going to do after watching the episode. I absolutely hated the way they wrote out the season finale. Did anyone else notice they ripped us off two episodes? The first five seasons all had twelve episodes. Them assholes could have used those other two episodes for character development on Warlow! I think the writers just got lazy with the ending of this season. Or maybe they wanted to piss everyone off. I don't know. Sorry, I'm ranting. Reviews are LOVE for sure :) I have an idea where this is heading for the next couple of chapters.**

Sookie opened her eyes, they were still entwined with the Maidpole, Warlow was holding her tightly in his arms. _Why aren't we underground?_ she wondered to herself as she looked around. Everything was bright, like she was waking up with a hang-over, only without the throbbing headache. She felt different, she knew that Warlow had been successful at turning her, but from what she knew about vampires was that they had to be underground to turn.

"Morning," Warlow smiled down at her.

"It's only morning?" Sookie gawked up at him.

"Of course it is," Warlow grinned. "We're creatures of Light in our heart, Sookie."

"How do we get untangled?" Sookie asked, curiously looking up at the vines that held them together.

"Why?" Warlow frowned.

"**We** need to go talk to Jason," Sookie stated. She watched Warlow take in a deep breath, she understood it was supposed to be their honeymoon and all that, but her brother had to know what was going on. He couldn't be left in the dark. "We'll come right back afterwards, I promise. I just can't go without letting my brother know what's happening."

Warlow nodded, grabbed her hand and gave her a small smile, "Use your Light."

She looked at their hands as she obeyed, the vines began to glow, then they vanished. Sookie froze for a moment then looked up at Warlow, "What the fuck am I going to tell Jason?"

"The truth?" Warlow suggested.

"Then we're going to need Lafayette's help to confirm it's true," Sookie knew Jason would want proof, that's what made him a good officer. She went over to her purse and picked it up, when she pulled out her cell phone a smile spread across her face.

"What?" Warlow frowned.

"I actually get reception in here!" she speed-dialed Lafayette.

It rang only once before, "What is you doing, Sook?"

"Can you meet me in the cemetary?" Sookie asked.

"Bitch, every time I help your fairy helpless ass, I end up getting my ass handed to me," Lafayette stated with his usual attitude. "But I is just pulling into your driveway, so I'll be there in a minute. No ghost shit this time!"

With that, Lafayette hung up the phone. Warlow had a slight smirk on his face as he held out his hand, "Come, my love, I doubt he'd be happy if you weren't there to meet him."

Sookie smiled and took his offered hand, immediately combining her Light with his to leave her Haven. As soon as they were in the cemetary, Warlow forced her down to the ground and threw a brunette vampire across the cemetary and into a gravestone. Two more vampires attacked closely behind, as Warlow blasted them both with his Light, Sookie realized the two vampires had been Tara and Jessica. As for first impressions on both sides, this was going terribly. By the time Sookie realized it was them, Warlow had slammed Violet to the ground, then stood and grabbed Bill by his throat. All the vampires that had attacked him were babies compared to him, but Tara was pissed, more pissed than the night she'd been turned into a vampire. She snapped a twig and rushed Warlow.

Sookie stood and jumped between Warlow and her best friend, "Stop!"

"Sookie _what-the-fuck_?!" Tara gawked at her. "We're here to save your ass!"

"Save me?" Sookie looked back at Warlow, then at Bill, wondering what the fuck he had told everyone.

"From that murderous, lying _fuck_ who killed Mama and Daddy!" Jason brought attention to himself finally, Sookie was standing just in the perfect place to block his shot of Warlow. "Move out of my way, Sook!"

"No! Jason, you have to listen," Sookie breathed.

"AH HELL NO!" Lafayette shouted. "Fuck Sook, a whole pack of vampires out in the..." everyone froze and looked over at the shocked medium as his eyes widened at his cousin, then recovered, "Hooka, what the fuck has you been up to? If you'd like to know, this whole God-damned month has been one thing after another for me. First, I gets this phone call from Sook about something in her bathroom. I just got my lashes done so it was a great opportunity to check them bitches out. Well, I tried to contact the 'creepy spirit thany' in Sookie bathroom, but it turned out to just be this motherfucker trying to break through a portal or something." Lafayette motioned over to Warlow. Sookie almost couldn't believe it, he was going to come out with the truth about Warlow without her even asking him to tell Jason, just because he wanted Tara to know what was up with him. She almost wanted to laugh if everyone wasn't looking at Lafayette in shock, including Warlow and Bill. "So I gets a break from Sookie drama, only to get into shifter-werewolf _bullshit_ that you don't even want to get me started on, because there's a bitch out there I want to beat. I've been dealing with being possessed by a Mexican Demon. And on top of that, Miss Fairy Princess over here asked me to convene a séance because Fairy-Boy here told her Corbett and Michelle were trying to kill her the night he killed them. So-"

"That's some fucking bull-" Jason started angrily.

"I am _talking_ right now, Jason Stackhouse. So wait your **fucking** turn!" Lafayette shouted, stressed out by all the vampires out in the sun, but wanting to talk to Tara while he could, "So nothing happens at first. I tells Sook that maybe ignorance is bliss. Then Corbett comes and that motherfucker was pissed. He showed us what happened that night. That man snapped hard after Warlow here told him what Sookie was and showed some contract after telling them something about turning her into a vampire. Anyways, after showing us that shit, the son-of-a...Corbett possessed me and tried to kill Sookie, making me get my ass kicked and fairy blasted by this motherfucker." Jason was gawking in disbelief at Lafayette, as was almost everyone else.

"Thanks, Lafayette," Sookie smiled at her friend.

He looked at her, over at Jason, then at Warlow, and back to her, "You's welcome, Sook."

"Come here, Bitch," Tara dropped the twig and rushed over to Lafayette with her vampire speed and embraced her cousin for the first time since she'd been turned.

"As for you," Warlow had his attention back on Bill. "If you ever go near Sookie again, I'll rip your fucking heart out. Do you understand?" Sookie didn't hear Bill's reply, but it must have satisfied Warlow, because he released Bill, who rushed to his house.

* * *

Warlow was already wishing they would have just stayed in Sookie's Haven, he could feel Jason's hatred towards him, even after learning the truth. It didn't help Warlow's cause that the vampire he'd slammed to the ground was Jason's girlfriend, which was strange because of the hatred he had held for vampires. When he Glamoured Jason, he had him let go of the pain, apparently, that didn't mean letting go of his hatred towards Warlow. Still, Sookie wanted to get him calmed down, and that seemed to involve her friends going with them to her house as well. All except the red-headed vampire who'd attacked him, she left in the direction Bill had gone. He hoped Sookie understood that he wasn't going to allow them to become part of any nest. He didn't mind spending time with her friends, _even_ if they were vampires, but he wasn't going to live with any of them. It surprised him that so many vampires seemed to have a unique love for Sookie that made them want to protect her.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked him as she grabbed his hand as they followed Jason up the stairs.

Warlow frowned and thought, _You haven't told Jason that we're married. _

By the way his princess rolled her eyes, he could tell she head him, "Jason has to process one thing at a time."

"He hates me," Warlow sighed.

"Oh that's not hate, motherfucker," Tara said from behind them. "That's 'I want to stake your ass because your taking my fucking baby sister away'."

"My Maker was Lilith," Warlow raised an eyebrow at her as he walked into the house.

"So?" Tara stopped at the door, as did Violet and Willa. "Sook, invite us in."

"Come in. All of you," Sookie shook her head as she followed her brother into the living room.

"Do you know nothing of your own history?" Warlow frowned.

"Bitch, I've only been a vampire for not even a year. Willa hasn't been one for barely even a month," Tara grinned as she walked into the house. "We're baby vamps."

"Your Maker let you turn another vampire?" Warlow's frown deepened.

"Fuck no! Pam would **never** allow that right now! I'm much too reckless to be a Maker," Tara's grin left her face. Then she looked over at Sookie, "I guess with the way vampires work, Willa would be Pam's baby sister, so she would be my aunt?"

Warlow closed his eyes. Pam was Eric's Progeny. Tara must have been Pam's Progeny, and if Willa was Pam's sister, that made her Eric's second Progeny. He shook his head and went to sit beside Sookie. A good part of him wanted to enact his revenge for what Eric had done to him on the young Progeny, to rip her heart out and watch her turn into a pile of goop on the living room floor, which was why he went and sat beside his wife and took her hand into his. He couldn't take out his rage on Willa just because her Maker fucked up. Besides, from what he'd seen in the cemetary with the young vampire barely older than his own wife, she had risked her own life to save Sookie. Against the oldest vampire alive. That alone stopped him from acting on his impulse.

"Jason," Sook sighed.

Her brother looked at her and Warlow, then down at their joined hands, where he got a clear view of Sookie's ring. Warlow had never seen so many emotions pass through a human so quickly. Confusion, realization, sadness, anger, then just pure rage, "WHAT THE FUCK SOOK?!"

"Sit back down, Jason," Sookie kept her voice even.

"FUCK THAT SHIT!" Jason moved away from his own girlfriend, Violet, who reached out to comfort him. "You knew yesterday when you saw me that you were going to do this, didn't you?" Sookie looked down at the ground, "Fuck, Sookie! Next you're going to tell me he actually succeeded at making you into his fairy-vampire bride."

Warlow fought the impulse to laugh, it seemed like every time Sookie went to say something or wanted her brother to know something since they left her Haven, it seemed to come out without her even saying anything. The last thing he wanted was for Jason to be angry at Sookie. He took a deep breath so he wouldn't laugh, "I did."

"Jesus Sookie!" Jason began to pace. Warlow reached his mind out to Jason's, _First Mama and Daddy, then Gran, and now Sookie. Everyone keeps on leaving me. Sookie promised she wouldn't leave me._

Warlow frowned and looked over at his princess. She kept to her word, which caused him to be in a bind. He didn't want to stay in Bon Tempt. The small town where everyone seemed to know everyone else. Shit, he didn't really want to share her with her friends or even Jason, but what was a short time when he had the rest of eternity to spend with her? He glanced back over at Jason and sighed, "I'm not taking her away from you. Look at it as me making her safer. By all rights, Jason, you are my brother."

Jason glared at him, "If you're my brother, then the same fucking rule applies to you. Stay the Hell out of my head!" Then he froze, "You're not taking Sookie?"

"She would be miserable if I did," Warlow stated honestly, feeling her beautiful brown eyes on him. "I would _never_ hurt Sookie, Jason."

"That's not the way Bill made it sound," Violet wrapped her arm around Jason.

Warlow watched Jason pull away from his girlfriend and he stepped towards the fairy-vampire, "You and I need to step outside."

* * *

Tara looked around Sookie's living room, Sookie, Willa, Violet, and Lafayette were all sitting around her while Jason and Warlow were outside, near the trees that went towards the cemetary. She was still trying to process what Sookie had just told them about Warlow. That it wasn't really Bill's blood that was allowing them to walk in the sun. It was really Warlow's blood that Bill had drank. The only reason why Warlow didn't give his blood to them himself was because Eric had drained the fairy-vampire of most of his blood. Willa looked conflicted, she was a sweet baby vampire, and Tara was more than happy to keep an eye on her as Pam had told her to. Shit, she'd already started looking out for Willa before she was even turned. Now Sookie was a vampire, Jason clearly had feelings for Violet, and Tara felt as though everything was clicking back into place again. Sure, it was going to be weird, Sookie being a vampire, but at least Tara didn't have to worry about vampires always trying to drain her because of what she was. Though there was one vampire Tara knew for a fact was going to be just livid that Sookie had been turned. Eric. That Viking loved Sookie so much, that he had been willing to leave her for her best interest.

"So Bill's just going to let everyone believe that it was his blood that saved us?" Tara shook her head. "I was so fucking high yesterday."

"That could be because you drank both fairy and vampire blood?" Sookie offered.

"I'm thinking it was just the fairy part that made us high," Violet smirked as she glanced out the window to make sure Jason was okay. Sookie didn't seem too worried about how her brother and her husband were doing together. She seemed more focused on something else.

"Sook, what is you doing?" Lafayette asked before Tara could.

"Sorry, I just thought I heard Alcide's thoughts," Sookie shook her head.

Tara sniffed the air, there was no wolf scent in the air, so he couldn't be close by. By the looks of Warlow and Jason outside, Alcide wasn't around. Lafayette shook his head, "Like I said, Hooka, you find the good in **every** creature you meet."

"Not _every_ creature," Sookie sighed.

"I should apologize," Willa stated suddenly out of nowhere.

"For what?" Tara asked.

"To Warlow for what my Maker did to him," Willa looked at Tara. "His blood gave us the gift of light. We can do what every vampire dreams of because of him. We're **alive** because of Warlow, Tara."

Violet turned her attention to Sookie, "Did he force you to do this?"

"What?" Sookie frowned.

"Did he force you?" Violet's voice went cold, like it did when she barked at Jason.

"No! He didn't force me. Do you think I'd let my brother out there with him if I was forced?" Sookie rolled her eyes.

Tara took a deep breath, "Sookie already explained everything once. I love her, but if I have to hear the whole 'fairy soul mate' bullshit again, I'll die the True Death. It's just too sweet for my taste. But it's good for Sookie. Explains a **lot**."

"Explains what?" Willa piped in. Tara forgot that Willa hadn't met Sookie before today. That she had only heard Sookie's name mentioned by Pam. The only thing Willa knew about Sookie was that her Maker was in love with her.

"My attraction to vampires," Sookie grinned at Tara.

"Bitch, you can't read my mind," Tara smirked.

"Of course not, you're a vampire," Sookie laughed.

Willa looked confused, as did Violet, which caused Sookie, Lafayette, and Tara to laugh even more. There could have been a possibility that Tara was still a bit high on the fairy blood.

* * *

Jason took a deep breath as he looked into Warlow's eyes, searching for some kind of truth in the vampire's words. Sookie would be safe. Forever. Jason didn't have to worry about Sookie or Warlow taking her away. The vampire swore to Jason that he was going to do whatever it took to make Sookie happy, and for some strange reason, Jason believed him. He still wore his contacts that were issued at the Death Camp, so he knew Warlow hadn't Glamoured him into believing what he was told. He could see Warlow's love for Sookie. It made Jason sad that he had missed the wedding, "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Warlow smiled, "Don't be, Jason."

"Why not? She's my sister!" Jason frowned at Warlow.

"Because the Maidpole Ceremony is only performed in private," Warlow stated.

"Oh," _What the fuck is a "Maidpole Ceremony"? What the fuck is a Maidpole?_

"Technically speaking, we're on our honeymoon," Warlow informed him.

"Shit," Jason hadn't even thought of that. He was still processing that his sister was married. That his father had tried to kill Sookie because of what she was going to become once she was an adult. His hallucinations of his parents had been right. They were racist towards vampires. They would have hated the fact that he was Violet's when he loved it. He loved the feeling of knowing that she would always have his back. She wasn't like Bill, not in the slightest. Sookie didn't know that yet, but if he was going to give Warlow a chance, then his sister was sure as Hell going to give _his_ girl a chance. "I have a question. You're an old vampire so you may know what this means."

"Let's hear it," Warlow seemed interested.

"What does it mean when a vampire tells a human 'You're Mine. Forever'?" Jason asked quickly.

Warlow gave Jason a curious look, "It means that vampire plans on turning that human one day. Why do you ask?"

Jason shrugged, "Just wondering."

That made sense. Violet wasn't the type of girl to go into a relationship half-way. Of course she was planning on turning him one day. The thought of being turned had frightened him when he was with Jess, but when he thought of Violet turning him...it seemed right. His feelings for Violet were strange for him. He never meant to have feelings for Jessica. Her blood had made it impossible for him not to have feelings for her, but Violet. There was no guilt in what he felt for her. No way that he could possibly destroy a friendship over her, she wanted him for him, not for drugs, or sex-though that would be nice too-or to manipulate him into doing something for her. Though he thought it was impossible to fall in love so quickly, he believed that he had. Even when she acted crazy she was beautiful. She seemed so peaceful and happy in the sun. She had been willing to fight a vampire thousands of years older than her to save his sister. Sure, Jessica, Tara, Willa, and Bill had all tried as well, but what mattered to Jason was that Violet had tried. That she had been willing to risk her own life for that of a girl she'd been ready to kill just the afternoon before. She looked at Sookie as her own sister, and for that, he loved his vampire even more.

* * *

Sookie took a deep, relaxing breath, it had been a long day, she had spent most of it with Tara, Lafayette, Violet, and Willa while Jason and Warlow walked around the yard just talking the afternoon away. She couldn't help but like Willa and Violet. Willa was definitely a sweet girl, she was glad Eric had some sense when it came to his second Progeny. Pam was...well Pam. Sookie couldn't really find a reason to hate Pam, not after she'd given her such a warm welcome yesterday.

"I'm tired of staying inside," Willa jumped up suddenly and rushed outside with her vampire speed.

Excited to actually try this out on her own, Sookie jumped up and was surprised how naturally the speed just came. Not even a second passed and she was standing beside Willa outside, just in time to here Jason speaking.

"-them sick fucks took Violet, Jess, Tara, Willa, and Pam away for not drinking the infected True Blood, so other vampires began to feed on me, draining me of my blood because no one was there to protect me," Jason was saying to Warlow. "Shit, given the choices they had, I'd eat me too. So, I'm lying there, close to death, ready to just let myself die, when a vampire frees all the women and tells them to go kill the humans. Then he stepped forward, and for a moment, I thought Eric was going to kill me. I threatened his sister, you see. I wasn't in my mind and I was being a racist dick to my friends. I probably would have killed her if Sook wouldn't have stepped in front of my gun." Sookie's eyes widened and she looked over at Willa, who's eyes were just as wide. Willa knew what they were talking about. The Death Camp. Eric. Sookie wasn't sure she wanted to hear anymore. "I knew the place pretty well, so he healed me. I'm still high on his blood. And Violet's..."

"And mine," Warlow stated.

"Yours? When the fuck did you give me your blood?" Jason demanded. Sookie wanted to laugh. She remembered when Warlow gave Jason his blood, it was the only reason she had discovered his true identity.

"The last time I saw you," Warlow said honestly, making Sookie smile. "If I wouldn't have given you my blood, you would have died, Jason." That last comment caused Sookie's smile to leave her face. She had been right, she had believed Jason was dying and he really had been.

"Thanks, I guess," Jason shrugged as he regained his train of thought, "So we found this sick Therapist who _openly_ admitted to fucking Eric's Progeny, Pam. So instead of killing him, like Eric had intended, he got saved for Pam. Then we found Ginger, she's usually always screaming, _then_ I saw the most fucked up shit in the world. We got to that white room and the whole room of vampires was feeding on Bill. Except for Steve Newlin, there wasn't enough room for him to get any. And thankfully, Eric made sure he didn't get any. I'm not going to repeat what Steve Newlin's last words were, otherwise I won't get that shit out of my head. Then we went to Bill's, right when we got there, Sook showed up and saw me...and everyone else. When she left, Bill told us about how she had agreed to become your...wife. Then said he had encouraged her to do it. We tried to get my friend's Halfling daughter to help save Sook, but Andy wouldn't allow it. Not even when his daughter begged. He didn't want to lose his last daughter because of another vampire."

"And that's when you decided to ambush me instead," Warlow guessed.

"Yeah," Jason sighed. "So there's your reason not to kill Eric when you see him next. That and the countless times he's saved Sookie."

"Why are you defending this vampire?" Warlow asked.

"Because he's given me more than one chance to start fresh. He saved my life yesterday and I owe him that," Jason said.

"It's something to consider," Warlow turned and looked back at Sookie.

Jason looked over at her as well, as though he noticed her for the first time. His eyes widened, then he smirked at Sookie, "I guess you two should get going. You'll be back when?"

"If you need us, just start shouting around the cemetary," Warlow suggested.

"Right," Jason nodded. Then walked over to Sookie and gave her a hug. "Next time you're going to do something like that, let me know."

Sookie hugged her brother back, "I will."

As Sookie grabbed Warlow's hand, Jason called out, "If you ever hurt my sister, I'll kill you!"

**Couldn't help but make this a bit light-hearted and have everyone mellow down a bit after the first part of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it! This was how I thought things would kind of go during the season. If he didn't want to share her with her family and friends, then why bother to heal Jason? Or even stop himself from killing Lafayette? GRRRR! I think True Blood's writers must have lost their minds or _something!_ Sorry for ranting, but you all understand :) Will update as soon as I'm finished with the next chapter promise!**


	3. Surprise!

**Friendly warning, there's a bit of smut at the beginning. Yes, Eric will be sun-tanning naked in the snow for a while :) New POVs! :) I love reading the reviews! Internet cuts in and out-I'm in the mountains-otherwise I would reply to every single one. Alas, I cannot. I do take suggestions, so don't be afraid to give a shout-out! Example. If there's characters you'd like to see get together. Just keep in mind the character's personalities and tastes. Any suggestions at all I'll read and keep in mind :) I'll let you get to the story now! Enjoy ^-^**

Before they even stopped glowing, Warlow's lips claimed hers passionately, his arms wrapped around her and held her close. Every soft caress of his tongue against hers and every loving touch had a new sensation to it, in ways she'd never felt before. Sookie pressed her body against his invitingly, wanting him more than ever. She had wanted to be with him all day when he was talking to Jason.

Now all she wanted was to be closer. Warlow trailed kisses down to her neck, then he began to nibble on her neck gently. He laid her on the soft grass, moved on top of her, and he started to caress her abdomen sensually. She closed her eyes as he pressed his lips against hers once more, the gentle caress of his tongue sent shivers throughout her entire body. He swiftly removed her clothes and placed a long finger deep inside her, his thumb rubbed the little button that was her clit. He curved his finger just right and rubbed her button until her juices released onto his hand. He smiled and laid her on her back as he rubbed himself against her wetness. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, Sookie couldn't take it any longer, she shifted herself so that he slid fully into her. She moaned and lifted her hips, Warlow growled lustfully as he claimed her mouth, urging her to do this mating dance with him. Sookie moaned and arched against his gentle caresses, she felt night fall outside her Haven, causing her fangs to pop out as a pleasure-filled gasp escaped her. It could have been instinct, or it could have been the intensity of her orgasm, but she sunk her fangs into Warlow's neck, causing him to pull her even closer to him.

She'd never tasted anything so wonderful in her entire life. If her blood had tasted anywhere as near as sweet as Warlow's, then she could see why Bill and Eric had been so smitten. She could lose herself just feeding on Warlow's blood. She forced herself to pull away, feeling a new kind of high unlike the one vampire blood gave off. This new high made her want to dance, and play, and enjoy the sunlight on her skin. Sookie arched her neck forward, and gasped as Warlow's fangs punctured her neck. Giving her blood felt as good as drinking it. She clung onto him, enjoying the intensity of their union. Never in all her life had she thought she'd feel so complete. Her entire body shook as Warlow rolled over to his side, pulling her along with him.

"This is so much better than I ever dreamed," he whispered into her ear as he caressed her skin.

"This is so much better than I _imagined_!" Sookie kissed him. "I never thought I could feel this..."

"Close to someone?" Warlow grinned. "Our Light is One. We _are_ One. The moment you nursed my wounds I knew that we needed each other. I love you, Sookie."

Normally, she would have doubted loving someone so quickly, but there was no denying that she had feelings for him. She realized that when she'd seen him drained of his blood and it had been like a stab in the heart. She couldn't resist the urge to kiss him again. Once she pulled away, she smiled up at him, "I love you too."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Sookie?" Arlene came into Merlotte's. Lafayette knew that Arlene hadn't seen Sookie since the funeral the day before. He was sure the firey red-head was going to demand an excuse for missing the Wake. There was no way that Arlene knew about Sookie getting married to a five thousand year old fairy-vampire and being turned into his fairy-vampire bride. It was crazy shit all together in Lafayette's eyes. At least the bitch wasn't Vampire Bait any longer. He opened is mouth to speak when he noticed the looks of concern that crossed both Alcide and Sam's faces. Lafayette didn't know how the werewolf or shifter would take the news of Sookie getting married. Shit, he was more afraid of Arlene's reaction. He figured that it'd be best if Sook told them. "You know something, don't _you_, Lafayette?" Arlene must have seen him open his mouth to say something.

"It not really my place to say anything," Lafayette tried to get out of it.

"Does it have something to do with all them day-walking vamps over at Bill's?" Alcide demanded, jumping up off his barstool.

"What do the three of you know about fairies?" Lafayette asked.

"Not much," Sam and Arlene replied.

"Fairy blood allows vampires to walk in the sun," Alcide frowned.

"How much do you know about Warlow?" Lafayette sighed.

"Who?" Arlene frowned.

"Warlow?" Sam glanced over at Alcide.

"Who the fuck is Warlow?" Alcide growled.

Shit, Lafayette had gotten in deep without meaning to. If he didn't give them something, he'd have a pissed werewolf, shifter, and widow on his hands. Lafayette took a deep breath, "Sook is...on her honeymoon." There was no other way he could think of saying it.

There was no knowing who was more upset. Arlene or Alcide. Both started to fume immediately. Sam's woman, Nicole came in just then, staring at Arlene and Alcide in shock as they were shouting their feelings out at once. He caught something about Sookie being the Maid of Honor at most of Arlene's weddings and how Arlene had expected to be Sookie's. And he caught something about Alcide having talked to Sook the day before and her not saying anything about getting married. It didn't really matter how Alcide felt about Sookie getting married to Lafayette, what **did** matter was Arlene. He knew Sookie would have preferred to be the one to let Arlene know that she'd gotten married to Warlow and no one-not even Jason-had been there. Once Arlene and Alcide had calmed down, Sam frowned at Lafayette, "Who's Warlow?"

"We'll, I've already explained to Jason and Tara this morning that Fairy Boy isn't a bad-guy even though he kicked my ass because Corbett had tried to use me to kill Sookie," Lafayette sighed. "Warlow _is_ the oldest vampire alive, but he is also a fairy. It's a long story which I'm sure Sookie can tell you how they got together. Anyways, it turns out they got married last night. Don't worry, Arlene, you is not the only one who missed out on the wedding. Turns out it was just the two of them."

"What happened to Sookie?" Alcide brought Lafayette's attention over to him.

"Oh, she's fine, Mama made sure of that," Lafayette waved his hand through the air. "Let's just say none of us can call her 'vampire bait' anymore."

"He turned her?!" Alcide was already out the door, not even knowing where Sookie was. It didn't matter to Lafayette. The last time he'd actually spent time with Alcide, the wolf's pack had jumped him and Sam to get Emma.

"Corbett? Corbett Stackhouse? Sookie's father?" Sam frowned, his arm was wrapped around Nicole. Lafayette couldn't believe she'd heard all that. He prayed to God that she didn't try to out fairies, because then more vampires would think they'd found a way to walk in the sun.

"Yes," Lafayette sighed. "Don't worry, he's not coming back. Not any time soon. Don't worry about me, or Sook for that matter. I don't think I've seen her more... her since Adele passed away. She doesn't seem to feel less...odd."

"So did this Warlow...did he...turn Sookie?" there was fear in Arlene's voice now.

"You'll have to ask her yourself," Lafayette was afraid he'd already said too much.

"I have an idea, but I'll need your help," Arlene said suddenly.

"Okay, but I can't be long, Tara is waiting for me," Lafayette sighed.

"She can come too. After all, she still is one of my friends," Arlene stated quickly, urging Lafayette to follow her now. Lafayette took a deep breath and shrugged at Sam, not knowing what else he could possibly say that Sookie had to say herself.

* * *

Jessica had been trying to figure out were it had all gone wrong. She had been trying to figure it out since yesterday morning, when Lilith's Progeny had literally kicked five vampire's asses in just a matter of seconds. She had wanted to make sure Sookie was okay, but her Maker needed her. James had insisted on going as well, but Jess couldn't let him put himself in danger. Even if it was for Sookie. She doubted that six vampires would have made much of a difference anyways. They were lucky to be walking away alive. Bill had told her what he'd done to Warlow. What he'd been willing to do to Lilith's last remaining Progeny. James was confused, Jess had told him the whole fight was over and done with so fast none of them even had a chance, she told him how Sookie didn't want to be saved to begin with. That she doubted she'd ever see Sookie again.

"So after everything he's gone through with Bill, he let him live?" James smiled slightly.

"Why are you smiling? He could have killed us!" Jess glared at her gorgeous vampire boyfriend.

"But he didn't," James pointed out. "You want to see your friend. Did he tell you anything about **you** not being able to see her?"

Jess shook her head, "He only spoke to Bill. That was after Lafayette showed up." It took her a moment to realize that James didn't know Lafayette. "He's Tara's human cousin."

"You live around fairies and humans and control yourself for the most part, how could you believe that you lost your humanity?" James frowned.

"Because I took the lives of three fairy Halflings, almost four-Sheriff Bellefluer's daughters. It's my fault they wouldn't help Jason," Jess breathed out.

"Would you like to go check on her?" James offered, grinning at her again.

Jess nodded, "I'll have to tell Bill where I'm going."

"I'm coming with you," James told her encouragingly.

He was definitely one of a kind. She'd never met a vampire so compassionate for others, not even Bill could match how thoughtful James was. He thought of others before he thought of himself. Even as a human she couldn't have imagined a man like him. If Bill wasn't sulking, she knew for a fact that he would like James. Right now, even if Bill didn't like it, she was going to go check on Sookie.

* * *

Violet glared across the yard as Lafayette pulled in with some red-head. For a second she thought that it was Jessica, but then she realized the woman was older and human. She sobered and smiled, she liked Lafayette. She was sure there wasn't a person around him that didn't enjoy his sense of humor. That was until she looked past the car and saw Jessica and the hippie vampire, James walking out of the cemetary and towards Sookie's house. Jason hadn't wanted to go home-to his parents' old house-after hearing what his parents had tried to do to his baby sister, and Violet had just been waiting for Jessica to show up. She had to keep calm, she knew Jessica was friends with Sookie and Jason, but she wanted to make it clear that Jessica was **never** going to have another chance with Jason. _He is Mine. Forever._

"Oh my God, there's vampires walking in the sun everywhere, Lafayette!" the human in the car seemed shocked.

"I know, Arlene, I know," Lafayette sighed. "You know Sook doesn't really care for surprises."

"Well, too bad for her. It's her fault for not inviting anyone to her wedding," Arlene stated as she climbed out of the car. "That way, we **all** can meet this 'Warlow' who has made it so Sookie has no more excuses to miss work."

As Lafayette climbed out, he looked over at Jessica, "Do me a favor and help out with Arlene. She's determined to get everything going by dusk."

"What?" Violet rushed over and stood beside Lafayette.

"Where's Sookie?" Jessica frowned at Violet, ignoring what Lafayette had just said.

"On her honeymoon," Lafayette and Violet answered at once.

"You better help, you're Sookie's friend too, and I've been waiting _ages_ to do something like this for Sookie," Arlene told Jessica.

"I can help," Violet didn't care what it was. Sookie was **her** sister as well as Jason's. She would do anything for her family. The only family she ever knew in her vampire life was her Maker, who had released her well over five hundred years ago, leaving her to fend for herself. She loved Jason the second she laid her eyes upon him.

"Arlene, this is Jason's woman, Violet," Lafayette made a motion towards Violet as if to say "Ta-da". "Violet, this is a friend of all of ours, Arlene."

"Of course you can help! Sookie won't know what hit her with this!" Arlene grinned.

Lafayette stayed by Violet as Arlene herded Jessica and James towards the house, inviting them in as she did so. Possibly without even meaning to. Lafayette leaned towards Violet, "Doing this is good for her right now. She needs a distraction, and gathering all the wonderful creatures Sookie hangs out with isn't going to be easy."

Violet raised an eyebrow at Lafayette, "How hard could it be?"

* * *

Warlow closed his eyes as Sookie took her turn at feeding. Instead of the hunger he had once hated, he felt peace. Satisfaction. His princess had insisted that he fed first this time, it took everything in him to keep it only at feeding. Ever since they'd gotten back to Sookie's Haven, Warlow couldn't keep his hands off of her. They'd just started to take a breather when night came.

"Sook! Sookie! Warlow!" he heard Jason shout from the cemetary. Sookie froze, she'd heard her brother as well. "You guys! All Hell has broken loose! We've got a war that's going to start if you two don't come help!"

Amused, Warlow watched as his wife pulled away from him and quickly dressed using her newfound speed. It came to her with an ease that made him believe that she was meant to be this way. He made sure to dress quickly as well, quickly grabbing his hand once she finished putting her shirt on. Jason waved for them to follow him and he ran towards Sookie's house. She frowned at him as they rushed past Jason and to her house. Sookie reached the house first, her eyes were wide as people started to hug her. Warlow recognized Jason, who was huffing for air behind him, Violet, Tara, Lafayette, and Willa. Everyone else seemed to know Sookie, though there really wasn't that many people there.

Warlow watched Sookie as she reached her hand out. He took it, unable to believe that they'd been tricked into going to a party. Lafayette must had seen the look on Warlow's face, because he started to point to the red-headed human who was making her way towards them, as if trying to place all the blame on the human alone. Warlow smiled as he reached into the woman's mind, _Be nice, Arlene. He's like Sookie. Just remember that...Oh my God, he could be listening to my thoughts right now! Don't think about that right now! I just hope he's good to her..._

Warlow pulled away from Arlene's mind and brightened his smile, "You must be Arlene. Thank you for all of this."

Arlene stopped with a look of surprise on her face, "Oh...you're welcome."

"Who's all here?" Sookie asked.

"There's Colby, Lisa, Mikey, Holly, Wade, Rocky, Andy, Adilynn-only because Jason promised that the two of you would ensure her safety-Lafayette, Violet, Jason, Willa, Tara, Sam, Nicole, Jessica, Alcide, James, and me," Arlene smiled as she took a breath. "Not as big as I could have made it, but I know how you are with large amounts of people."

"You're the best Arlene," Sookie hugged her friend. _Lafayette told Arlene, didn't he? I bet he did. She was going to find out sooner or later..._

Warlow smiled slightly, knowing Sookie would hear his thoughts, _Well, at least this way we can get meeting all your friends out of the way._ Sookie smiled back up at him.

"James, would you be a dear and go grab some ice from the fridge and put it in the punch? We want to keep the drinks colder than your skin," Arlene called out, as though they were at Merlotte's.

"Got it!" James called back, rushing towards the house.

As Warlow turned back to face Arlene, there was a loud crackle sound that came from the front-door of Sookie's house, before anyone knew what was happening, James was blasted with a Fae's Light that sent him flying through the air and towards the cemetary.

**Sorry this chapter wasn't that long. I wanted Arlene's reception to go into the next chapter. The next chapter will be longer for sure! I've already began working on it, so hopefully I'll have it up soon. This would have been up last night, but internet is lame up here. Have to go to a hotel or something to get a stronger signal. Here in about a month or two internet will be better and I'll be able to post chapters a lot easier.**


	4. Return of the King

**A very special thanks to all of you who have reviewed, followed, and/or favorited! Your reviews make me want to write more! I'm sure most of you guessed who's back by the ending of the last chapter :) I couldn't help myself. To be honest, I had a dream that happened and woke up laughing my ass off because it was brilliant! My muse definitely is entertaining me right now.**

Warlow's fangs popped out as he readied for the next blast, which he knew was going to be directed at him. He grabbed Sookie and pulled her out of the way, as his Kindred threw a ball of Light at him. Light may not kill him, but it would definitely hurt like Hell. All the baby vampires around the old Fae had their fangs out, if Niall was to get any of them with a blast of that ball, they would be turned to dust. As much as Warlow hated vampires, the few vampires that were there were Sookie's friends.

"If any of you want to live to see the sun tomorrow, I'd move away from the angry fairy!" Warlow called out as he moved Sookie again.

"Let me talk to Niall," Sookie tried.

Warlow shook his head, "Right now, he could hurt you-even without meaning to. I won't risk it."

As soon as he moved his wife again, Niall threw another ball of Light, this time almost hitting the two of them. Sookie frowned, "Where was he? How did he get into the house so fast?"

"I have a lot of explaining to do," Warlow said gently as he whirled around and took Niall's attention away from his wife by rushing to the other end of her large yard, causing Niall to turn away from his grand-daughter and towards Warlow in the completely opposite direction. Warlow wasn't even sure Niall noticed Sookie, the old man's rage was completely directed at him and anyone who stood in his way. As Niall vanished, slipping into another dimension, Jason shoved Violet into the house and motioned for all the other baby vampires and guests to follow behind. As long as they all stayed away from Niall's blasts, they'd all be fine. Warlow had nearly forgotten all about Niall. Warlow knew for a fact that he'd have to explain he was only protecting himself once Niall had calmed down, whenever that was going to be. The next blast nearly hit him when Niall reappeared, causing Warlow to grin in amusement, the old man's anger was making his aim shitty, luckily for him. There really wasn't anything amusing about the situation, but Warlow couldn't help the grin, the fact that Niall's blasts had missed him made him feel a bit cocky.

"Niall! Please stop!" Sookie called out, moving forward.

The moment his princess stepped forward, Warlow's grin vanished off of his face, and he looked over at her to make sure she stayed out of Niall's aim. The old man took this as a distraction and threw a ball of Light at him. Warlow's attention snapped back immediately, and he caught Niall's vampire-killing Light ball and absorbed it. Instead of calming down, the fact the Warlow caught the Light ball seemed to only piss Niall off even more. Warlow wasn't going to fight his Kindred. Not because of Sookie, but because he had ensured Niall's survival more than once. He wanted his Kindred to understand that he would **never** harm another Fae or human again _because_ of Sookie being with him. This was going to be harder than he thought, given the fact that Niall didn't seem the least bit tired from even being in the Dark Dimension for the short period of time he'd been there. It really was a wonder how the old man had escaped when it had taken Warlow twenty years just for the entrances to weaken.

"Sookie, go inside," Warlow ordered his wife.

"Niall, please, Warlow isn't how you believe him-" Sookie started.

Warlow dodged another blast of Light and frowned at Sookie. He understood that she was just trying to help him, but he really wished that she wouldn't. Her words only seemed to anger Niall even more than before. The last thing Warlow wanted was for Sookie to get blasted with one of Niall's Light balls. It wouldn't kill her, but it'd hurt like Hell and he was determined to keep her from any more pain, "Please, Sookie, go inside."

She shook her head, Warlow resisted the urge to use their Maker-Progeny bond to force her to go inside. He had vowed the moment he turned her to never use their bonds against her. Why would he do anything to force her when he worshipped her? All he could do was ready himself to protect his princess.

"Sook!" Jason called for her from the door, making sure that he stayed between the angry Fae and the vampires behind him, and trying to call his sister back into the house where everyone knew it was safe as long as Warlow stayed outside.

"Grandpa Niall," Sookie moved in front of Warlow quickly, it was very possible that she didn't realize that she'd used her vampire speed to move between her grandfather and Warlow. Niall was fuming with rage, Warlow could feel it, and when the old man vanished again, Warlow prepared himself for another attack, or for Sookie to get attacked. What he didn't expect was for the old man to reappear above him and throw a Light ball at him before vanishing and reappearing feet away from Warlow, pulling Sookie away from him.

The ball of Light hit Warlow with more intensity than he had thought it would. It was as if the old man had put in every ounce of rage he felt into that one little ball of Light that would have killed him if he wasn't Fae as well. As much as he had hated being Lilith's Progeny, there were many benefits that she had given him, he could heal faster than other vampires, but not by much when he was drained of his blood, he was immune to both silver and wood, and he was faster than any vampire he'd ever been in contact with. If he had been any normal vampire, he would have been dead the instant the ball of Light hit him. He growled out as his vision blurred, only to be blasted by a long stream of Light. Warlow cried out in pain, he could hear Sookie shouting and another crackle that signaled a blast of Light, but nothing hit him.

* * *

It took Niall a moment to recover from Sookie blasting him with her Light, which seemed stronger than the faint bit she had left the last time he'd seen her. He had wanted to give the benefit of the doubt that Sookie wasn't like the abomination he'd spent his entire life hunting, but several things confirmed his fears. She was fast-vampire fast, her fangs had come out after he'd blasted Warlow the last time, and her Light was too strong for a Halfling. Niall felt as though his Clan had been massacred a second time. How long had he been in that Hell Dimension? It had to be a week in the least, three at the most. He was still shaken from being there, but once he'd found the entrance that was from Sookie's bathroom, his Light had finally allowed him to leave, just because he'd already used the portal once before. He wasn't going to hurt Sookie, regardless what she was, she was still Fae and most _importantly_, his grand-daughter. He couldn't look her in the eyes, though, wondering how she could possibly protect the very monster who had murdered her parents. Instead his eyes went down to her hand, instantly he wished he would have just kept eye-contact with Sookie. His heart dropped the moment he saw a ring on her finger that hadn't been there before.

"What lies has he told you?" Niall demanded angrily.

"Warlow has been honest since I confronted him on his real identity," Sookie was at the abomination's side and helped him to his feet. She stood close to him, as if trying to protect him from Niall.

"Has he told you where I've been?!" Niall barked as he manifested another ball of Light. Seconds had seemed like hours, but he knew around the period of time he'd been in that Hell. He readied the vampire-killing ball of Light, praying that if he threw it, Sookie would move out of the way.

"We haven't gotten around to discussing you," Warlow breathed out.

Niall glared at the vampire who had been just out of his reach, only to discover that the one vampire he wanted dead was from the very same Clan of Fae he was, and as some sick joke of fate, his own grand-daughter had married the mongrel. Rage filled Niall more at the thought of Sookie getting tricked in such a way, he forced himself to look at her, "I told you he was obsessed with our family. What did he tell you that made you turn your back on your family?"

Sookie opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, then she looked away from Niall, as if she didn't want him to know. He reached into her mind, but all he got was, _Don't think about it. I vowed never to think of them ever again. I can't think about them!_ Niall narrowed his eyes, not giving a damn about what Warlow could do to him, he stepped forward and grabbed Sookie's head, forcing his grand-daughter to open her mind to him. He took a deep intake of breath at the strength of Sookie's intense feelings as he reentered her mind. All he saw were flashes, but they were all he needed. Everything that had to do with Warlow he pulled out, seeing several things that he wished he didn't see. Among the things he didn't want to see was the abomination saving Sookie, not once but twice. Claudine would have interfered if Corbett had succeeded at getting past that bridge, it had been her duty to protect Sookie to the best of her abilities. As he pulled away from his grand-daughter, he could see her reasoning behind not hating the abomination. Niall had spent so long wanting the vampire dead, that he didn't think he could ever stop hating Warlow.

* * *

Willa wasn't sure what to think as the night continued. Here she had thought that it was just vampires and humans that existed, but it turned out she didn't know shit. She kept note on everyone she'd met. Fairies-though they smelt delicious, they could definitely fuck up a vampire. Warlow, Sookie, Adilynn, and Niall weren't people Willa wanted to piss off. Werewolves-didn't smell very appetizing to begin with. So Alcide, the only were Sookie seemed to be friends with, was questionable when it came to wanting to piss him off. Shifters-smelt like humans and made Will wonder if there was a difference in the taste of their blood, but Tara threatened to beat Willa's ass if she went after anyone at the little wedding party Sookie and Tara's human friend, Arlene had put together. If anyone even bothered to ask Willa if the night was already fucked up, she would have told them it was because of the old fairy who had shown up blasting the one vampire who allowed her and her family to walk in the sun.

"I used to hate being Sookie's best friend at times," Tara admitted, stepping beside Willa on the porch, and looked out at the very odd mixture of creatures. Fairies, vampires, a shifter, a werewolf, and a few humans.

"When you were human?" Willa turned her attention to Tara.

"And I hated her fairy ass for turning me into a vampire because they couldn't deal with the fact I was dead," Tara sighed. "I've always loved her though. I just couldn't stand the fact that she could read my mind and I couldn't ever read hers. Who would have thought it took becoming a vampire to have the relationship I wanted with Sookie. Only fucked up shit keeps happening and we don't get the chance to catch up."

"Then why don't you now?" Willa watched as Sookie walked away from Warlow and towards the other two fairies, Niall and Adilynn.

"Because I think Sookie's grandpa doesn't have a high tolerance for vampires, even baby ones like us," Tara sighed. Willa looked back over at Warlow, she wanted to approach him before anyone else could. Tara followed her gaze and frowned, "You must really have a death wish."

"Why would you say that?" Willa frowned.

"Did you see anything that had happened?" Tara stated. "That vampire can _fuck_ you up."

"All I want to do is talk to him," Willa said to her friend honestly.

"That man is Sookie's," Tara pointed out.

"Like I said, all I want to do is to talk to him," Willa sighed. She saw the werewolf, Alcide, heading towards Warlow. If she wanted her chance to talk to the vampire who had truly been the one to give her the gift of the sun, then she had best hurry and do it. Before Tara could say anything else, and before Alcide could reach Warlow, Willa used her vampire speed and rushed to stand right in front of Warlow, who didn't seem surprised in the slightest bit to see her standing there.

He looked down at her, "Can I help you?"

Willa felt nervous suddenly. She felt more human than she had when she was still alive. Her instincts told her to run away from the much older vampire-who she had heard several people say he was the oldest vampire still alive, even older than her own Maker. She took a deep, unnecessary breath and managed to keep her eyes locked on his, "I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?" without Sookie at his side, he didn't seem to have very much patience for young vampires. His voice was cold and temperamental. It could have been because he knew who her Maker was, which was shitty luck for her.

"I-" Willa shifted uncomfortably, "For what my Maker did to you. I don't know why he did what he did, but I'm not like him. He left me again. I don't know if Makers do that when their Progeny isn't even a whole week old." By the look that formed on the older vampire's face, Willa saw that Eric leaving her at her age was unusual like she had thought. "But I wanted to say I'm sorry for what my Maker did to you, and to thank you for giving me the wonderful gift of being able to walk in the sun."

Warlow nodded, not saying anything to her. None-the-less, Willa felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her. When the sun came into the white room at the Death Camp, she felt almost human again. Like she had a part of her humanity she never had to let go. The hunger was there, but the sun made up for it. She didn't know how to tell Warlow how truly grateful she was. If there was one vampire in the world she could never hate, it would be the one who stood right in front of her.

* * *

Niall refused to even look at Sookie. She understood that he hated Warlow, but she didn't want him to hate her too. Warlow wasn't like he thought, he wasn't like Sookie had thought. While her husband had admitted to her that he had trouble controlling his hunger before she chose to become his, the only time she felt the hunger was right before she fed on his blood. She didn't feel the hunger around her grandfather or Adilynn. He'd given Jason and Violet more of a chance than Warlow and herself. Sookie felt childish at the thought, but it wasn't fair. She was still herself... somewhat. Everything was clearer to her, but she was confused at why Niall wouldn't even talk to her now. He had looked at her once when she stepped beside him, but he kept his attention on Andy's daughter, Adilynn. He was angry at her, he had entered her mind and forced her to think of her parents and what they had tried to do to her, and still he couldn't get over his hate when she'd be dead if it wasn't for Warlow. She wanted to force Niall to give her some of his attention.

"Sookie," a deep, familiar husky voice said from behind her. She whirled around and hugged Alcide immediately. When she pulled away, she saw he wasn't too happy with her either, still, he had hugged her back. At least Alcide didn't let his anger at her get in the way of their friendship. "Why didn't you tell me that you were getting married? Or planned on becoming a vampire?"

Alcide's question brought Niall's attention to her, but he said nothing. Sookie frowned up at her friend, "There really wasn't time."

"Time? Sookie, you could have been like 'by the way, I'm going to be married and a vampire the next time I see you," Alcide shook his head. "You really can't go long without having something happening in your life, can you?"

"I could say the same for you," Sookie joked, trying to lighten the mood. At least for Arlene's sake. The only ones who seemed to truly be enjoying themselves were Jason, Violet, Jessica, James-even though he'd gotten blasted by Niall's Light, Willa, and Lafayette. Warlow even looked miserable, though Arlene was heading in his direction, probably determined to speak to him. Sookie had been trying to keep her focus on one thing at a time, the heightened senses were helpful, but distracting when she had to keep focused on one thing. It was easier to stay out of people's minds, **that's** what mattered at the moment.

"I haven't been up to anything," Alcide stated.

"Have you spoken with Warlow?" Sookie asked.

"I have," Alcide nodded. He was jealous, Sookie could feel it.

"And?" Sookie was hoping Alcide wasn't judging Warlow because of his feelings for her, or because of the fact he had turned her into a vampire.

"You two seem well suited for each other," Alcide looked away from her. "He seems... better than Eric at least."

Sookie nodded and looked over at Warlow, who was watching Jason play football with a bunch of vampires and Sam with Arlene. When Jason waved for him to join, she saw him hesitate before actually joining the game. Jason needed time to bond with Warlow, and luckily, both her brother and husband saw that. Niall seemed to see the same thing and scoffed openly, "Why couldn't you end up with this one here?"

Sookie gawked at Naill, unable to believe what he had just said openly. Alcide couldn't believe it either, it was written all over his face that he hadn't expected it. Then she got angry. For a moment she thought she was going to lose it, just snap, but the moment passed and she looked away from her grandfather, glad that she had control most vampires didn't have. It must have had something to do with her relationship with Warlow.

"Because I found my soul mate," was all Sookie _could_ say.

* * *

Warlow had to go easy on everyone while playing any of the sports that Jason had chosen out. Now it was Sookie who stood alone, she'd walked away from everyone and sat on the porch of her house. She still had no idea how perfect she really was. Warlow was bonding with her brother and friends because that's what she wanted. That was what she _needed_. A selfish part of him wanted to just take her away and have her all to himself, but he didn't have it in his heart to take her away from everything like he had first intended to do, before the world changed on him. His soul mate, his princess was more special than he could have ever imagined. She was a Fae who had befriended vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters, mediums, other fairies, and humans. Never in his endless existence had he even thought that she would have such a variety of species for friends. Of course, he had never thought that she would have befriended vampires because of what she was.

Jason made sure to chose Warlow for his team for each game they played, which all the other vampires seemed to believe was bullshit. Jason liked to win, the rush feeling made him work hard to get it. Sam didn't really seem to like him much, neither did Andy, but Alcide-though it was clear he was in love with Sookie-approved of their match, even if his heart didn't. Arlene was entertaining, as was Holly and Lafayette. He couldn't help but like Sookie's friends, even the ones who didn't like him. Their thoughts were only on Sookie's best interest, which wasn't their concern any longer, but it made him respect them. He had been pretty freaked out about meeting the circle of friends that knew Sookie in ways he didn't yet, but now he felt foolish for feeling so human about it.

"You should go be with her," Tara motioned to Sookie with her head. "I think you've spent enough time with us."

Warlow looked over at Tara and grinned, "This night was way longer than I thought it would."

"Bitch, you have **no** idea," Tara sighed. "Arlene can be very persistent when she wants to be. That woman had us working all day to make tonight perfect for the two of you. None of us expected Sookie's 'Fairy Grandfather' to show up and start a fight with you. Now, go before Jason decides to have another round of football for the tenth time."

Warlow chuckled and shook his head as he walked towards his princess. It was still hard for him to believe that she was his. Completely and utterly his forever. She had protected him, again, only this time it was from her own grandfather. When it came to saving each other, he had to call it even. She seemed to have better timing than he did. From the stories he'd heard from her friends, he could have lost her while he was in the Dark Dimension more than once. She could have lost her Light completely more than once. He owed all of her friends for everything they had done for Sookie to protect her while he could not.

"Can we go now?" Sookie asked. "Arlene just left with Andy, Adilynn, Holly, and her boys."

Warlow nodded, "Of course we can."

"Niall didn't hurt you too bad, did he?" Sookie frowned at him.

Warlow shook his head and smiled down at his beautiful wife, "But I don't think he'll like me anytime soon."

**I meant to make this longer, and it was, but shit happens, I passed out and my computer restarted without saving what I had. That's what took so long on me getting this chapter out. Grrr! My computer made me so mad! Don't worry, I'm not going to skip ahead six months like the show did, but I will keep to the timeline with the infected vampires, so be warned, they are coming! As we all know, a lot can happen in the world of True Blood in six months :) I will get the next chapter up soon hopefully.**


	5. Untamed Flames

Tara took a deep breath and looked over at Willa, if it wasn't for Ginger, the two of them would starve. For the last two days they'd been living with Sookie and Warlow, since neither of them had anywhere else to go. Sookie's house was packed in a sense. Because Jason didn't want to go home, he was staying there with Violet, sleeping in Jason's old room. Tara and Willa were using Eric's old cubby, Tara was sure she didn't want to know where Sookie and Jason's grandpa Niall slept, the old fairy scared the crap out of her after seeing what he could do to a vampire Warlow's age. Given the fact he had his own Maker-Progeny issues with his dead Maker, Tara had ranted to him about Pam and how she was told to watch Willa. He had laughed when she claimed-for the second time-that Pam and Eric were the worst Makers ever. She adored Willa, it was unhelpable, but she was young herself. Having the responsibility of a Maker wasn't something Tara was ready for. She wasn't even a Maker and Eric and Pam had just thrown her right into it. Everything was fucked up at the moment, but the younger vampire didn't seem to let it bring her down. It was as if Willa thought she'd been adopted by Warlow and Sookie by the way she'd been talking about the couple. They had set a no-kill rule that forced Tara and Willa to only feed on Ginger at the moment, if they were to break the rule, they weren't allowed to stay in Sookie's house any longer. For two baby vamps, asking for that kind of self-control took giving something in return, in which Sookie had told them they were welcome to stay for however long they wished as long as they didn't kill. Tara loved Sookie to death, but she was beginning to see why Pam was always annoyed by the fairy. Everything always seemed to lead straight to Sookie. Now Warlow. Eric wasn't going to be happy that the vampire that he had drained was taking care of the two youngest vampires in his bloodline.

"I can **still** walk in the sun!" Willa giggled as she held her hand out the door.

"Yeah, I don't think it will wear off anytime soon," Tara smirked as Ginger took the vitamins Sookie had given her.

"Do you think Warlow can feel all of us like a normal vampire can feel a human who's had their blood?" Willa asked.

"How should I know?" Tara sighed.

"Good, you guys are here," Sookie sighed as she came down the stairs.

"Why, what's going on?" Tara asked.

Sookie shook her head, "Nothing. Why does something have to be going on?"

"Because something is **always** going on," Tara leaned back in her chair and looked over at Ginger, wondering if the human ever ate. "If it's not one thing, it's another. If it's not with you, it's with someone close to you. It's really a never-ending cycle."

"You're close to me," Sookie shot back with a grin on her face. "Is there something you want to say?"

"Fuck you," Tara smirked.

Sookie started to move around the kitchen, getting things ready for breakfast. Tara didn't know how she could even touch human food now, even though she was cooking for Jason and Niall. Warlow stayed in their room during the mornings until Jason went to work and Niall went off somewhere to do his own thing. At least this was the second morning that was like this. Niall seemed to hate Warlow, but stuck around for Sookie-though he acted as though he was mad at her too. Tara never expected so many people to live under Adele Stackhouse's roof, but there was still room for more. Sookie's old room was still vacant.

"Morning!" Jason came into the kitchen with a skip in his step. Tara and Willa both glanced over, but Sookie didn't turn her attention away from the breakfast she was cooking.

Tara started to wonder what had Jason in such a good mood when she spotted a spot of Violet's blood on his bottom lip. She shook her head and did a motion with her hand on her own lip, "Jason."

He licked the blood up and smiled, "Thanks, Tara. Where's Warlow? Or Grandpa Niall?"

"Warlow is upstairs in the shower and Grandpa Niall is outside with Adilynn," Sookie replied looking out the kitchen widow.

Tara frowned, there was a possibility that Sookie was jealous even though she was strong enough to hide it. Niall had been focusing more on Andy's Halfling daughter than he had Sookie. It was almost as if she was watching her own mother shunning her at Fangtasia over and over again. At the Fairy King's request, Andy had brought Adilynn over so Niall could teach her some fairy things, when Sookie still had things he could teach her. He just needed to get over the fact that Sookie was now a vampire and spend time with his grand-daughter. The whole thing pissed Tara off.

"Sook, I'm not going to have anything to eat this morning," Jason sighed.

"Yes he is," Violet said sternly as she came into the kitchen and sat between Jason and Tara.

The bitch still got on Tara's nerves, but Tara wasn't blind. She could see that Violet was good for Jason. She was sure Sookie saw it too or Warlow would have done something about Jason's monogamous relationship with the vampire. With Warlow being as old as he was, Tara was sure he'd have no problem with it either. The thought made Tara smile to herself, and she was grateful that Sookie could no longer hear her thoughts. They'd gotten to somewhat bond over the last twenty-four hours. Tara's impulse to drain Sookie was completely gone, allowing them to go back to the way they were before, without the things that used to concern Tara. Part of her wanted things to stay this way forever, but the sad reality was, Bon Tempt was just a playground for the supernatural. Shit was going to hit really hit the fan. She wondered if everyone else could sense it.

* * *

Warlow waited patiently for Niall to leave, respecting the fact that the old man hated him. Sookie needed time with her grandfather, though from what he saw and heard, Niall wasn't really even giving her a chance. He should have assumed at the little party Arlene had thrown that Sookie would let several of her friends move into her house, while moving him in as well. He wanted Sookie to himself, he wished that he could have her all to himself, but he could feel Sookie's love for the people she'd moved in, causing Warlow to feel an odd connection to them. Jason he liked from the start, Violet was odd for a vampire of her age making him respect her in a way that he didn't respect most creatures, Willa was bright and full of potential if taught properly, as was Tara. Both weren't even past their first year as a vampire, and with their Makers gone, he was grateful Sookie asked them to move in. Niall...the old man just invited himself to stay, but no one objected. For his princess' sake, Warlow kept his mouth shut and away from the Fae who could only think of ways to try to kill him-none of them would work, but it was still unsettling even being near Niall.

When he got to the bottom stair, the sight he saw made him freeze. Willa had her arms wrapped around Tara and the two of them were locked in a passionate kiss. Warlow forced his eyes over to his wife, who was clearly just as shocked as he was. _When did this happen?_ he wondered to himself.

The now constant presence of Sookie's mind replied, _Just before you came down. Willa just grabbed Tara...and now here they are._

Warlow moved past the two young vampires, this was definitely something he didn't expect to see when he came down the stairs. He didn't even know what he'd been expecting, but it wasn't this. He shook his head and took a deep breath as he took the cup of coffee that Sookie offered him. In the few days Sookie had been his, he could feel the darkness fade more and more, but he knew his vampire side would never truly be gone forever, the fact he had to feed on Sookie was all the proff he needed to know that the darkness wouldn't be completely gone, but the Light was growing stronger. Stronger than it had ever been, even when he was only Fae.

"How can you drink that shit?" Tara asked, pulling away from Willa as Warlow took a big gulp of the coffee.

"I'm special," Warlow smirked.

"Neither of us have seen either of you feed. You're both vampires, by all logic, you **need** blood to survive," Willa frowned.

"We may be vampires, but it's the other half that truly counts," Warlow turned his smirk over to Sookie.

It seemed to dawn on Tara what he meant by that, but Willa took longer until Tara made a face, "That's not healthy."

"We're special," Warlow's smirk grew as Sookie copied his response from before, using "we" instead of "I".

"That's still nasty," Tara stated. "I could barely stomach Bill's blood."

"That's because he's vampire, even if he managed to pass my Light to other vampires through his blood, it doesn't change _what_ he really is," Warlow refused to speak Sookie's ex's name. Looking for a different subject, he brought attention to what he'd walked in on, "So are you two...a 'thing' now?"

It was pretty clear neither of them really knew as they looked at each other. It could have been too new for them to even figure it out, but Tara smiled, "I'm willing to give it a shot."

Warlow watched Willa smile brightly, by her smile alone, they could all tell that was what she wanted to hear. When they kissed again, he wasn't so shocked by the sight.

* * *

"Jessica, have you heard a word of what I've been saying?" Bill frowned, snapping Jess out of her daydreaming. She wanted to go outside and enjoy the sun while this lasted, but Bill had insisted that they rebond after everything that had happened, determined to make things right with her. She'd made the mistake of bringing Sookie up and the whole situation with Niall at the wedding party to him when he asked her about the other night. She could have just kept to Warlow and everyone else, but once she mentioned Sookie, a regret she'd never seen in Bill's eyes filled his entire demeanor. He felt as though he had been the cause of her getting turned. He felt Sookie would never forgive him for what he forced her to do. Jess knew the truth, Sookie had told her. Everything made more sense around Warlow for Sookie, she knew the truth at all times with him and that was one of the most important things to Sookie.

"I'm sorry, Bill, but Sookie didn't want to be saved, and Warlow doesn't seem to be hurting her or forcing her to do anything," Jess sighed, praying that she had the right response or her Maker would know for sure she _wasn't_ listening to a word he'd said.

"I knew **nothing** about Warlow except for what Lilith had shown me," Bill looked out the window and sighed. "I can't even apologize for what I've done, because he _will_ kill me the next time I go near him."

"He just doesn't want you near Sookie," Jess tried to explain. She'd heard Warlow's words as well. She was sure if the fairy-vampire hybrid had meant for Bill to stay away from both him and Sookie, he would have said so. She hadn't been given the chance to tell Bill that Warlow seemed good for Sookie, now she wasn't so sure she wanted to say that to her Maker. Not now.

"He's always around Sookie, I'm guessing. Now that she's married to him," Bill shook his head. He was in a self-loathing that not even she could snap him out of. When Lilith became no more, Bill-her Maker, her friend, her father...**her** Bill-was completely back, including his unbreakable love for Sookie. She couldn't imagine the things he was feeling at the moment. He'd told her everything several times, just because he needed to talk about it. How cruel he had been to Sookie at the Authority when she had gone to save him with Eric, how he had tried to get her into letting him synthesize her blood-because she declined, he'd gone after Andy's daughters not thinking of how young Jess was or the lack of control she could have. Then he'd found Warlow because of Sookie-not her fear, but Warlow's pain of her attacking him-and forced the hybrid to get locked up until Sookie took him to her fairy Haven, where not even Lilith could get to him. When Sookie had tried to find a way for Bill to save the vampire race without the help of Warlow, because of what Warlow wanted from her, Bill had shunned her, encouraged her to do it, he had been willing to sacrifice Warlow-even against giving Sookie his word that he wouldn't-and had tried to take him from Sookie. When they had walked out of that white room, Bill had returned and all the guilt of what he'd done to the one woman he loved with every part of his being had taken over.

"Sookie's safe," Jess offered the best she could. "Isn't that what matters? And she's happy."

Confusion filled Bill's features as he looked back out the window, screams echoed through the house from outside. Jess rushed to the window and looked out. A small group of vampires that had Warlow's blood in their system were all on fire, as if the Fae Light had left their bodies. Yet the sun didn't harm her or Bill and the window was wide open. She'd heard laughter coming from outside before, which was what caused her to daydream to begin with. There was no logical explanation for what they were seeing. If they felt no different, and were still immune to the sun, then what was happening to the group of eight vampires outside in the yard? Jess looked over at her Maker. He had no idea what was going on either.

"This is some nasty shit!" Jason gagged as he stepped over the crisp, goopy bodies of the vampires and towards Bill. Andy refused to answer the call, so Jason really had no choice but to be the one to respond. "How the fuck did this happen?"

"I honestly don't know," Bill frowned over at the bodies.

"Well, you're still in the sun, Jess and James are still able to walk in the sun," Jason said quiet enough so his fellow officers didn't hear him. "Sook would have called me if Violet, Tara, or Willa couldn't walk in the sun any longer. _What-the-fuck?!_"

"They were laughing before, almost as if they were playing?" Bill truly looked confused.

"Fuck me! It's one thing after a-fucking-nother in this town!" Jason shook his head. _Maybe Violet, Tara, Willa, Sook, Warlow, Grandpa Niall and I should all just pack up and get the fuck out of here while we still have the chance_. Jason knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. There was still Lafayette, Sam, and Arlene here and they just couldn't leave them to defend themselves against whatever this was...if it was just going after vampires, or if it was just some bad stroke of luck, it was Jason's job to find out. Unfortunately. "So, all you saw was them on fire?"

Bill nodded, not making this any easier for Jason, "Like I said before, they were laughing before they burst into flames."

"You didn't see what they were laughing at?" Jason tried.

Bill shook his head, "I was talking to Jessica."

Jason looked back at the mess in Bill's yard and let out a breath, _Just my fucking luck! No true witness, and the only one who saw mainly anything was talking to his Progeny while the crime happened._ "Is there any way they forced Warlow's Light out of their own bodies?"

Jason watched as Bill's mood darkened, "You'd have to ask him yourself."

"Or is there a creature who can steal Light?" Jason pressed.

"You know a Fae who's over five thousand years old, I would ask him if I were you," Bill sighed. Jason nodded, Bill was right, but what he obviously didn't understand fully was that Jason knew **two** Fae over five thousand years old, closer to the six thousand marker. He'd ask Warlow first, if Jason saw the fairy-vampire before he saw Niall. "So you forgave Warlow for murdering your parents?"

Jason snapped out of his thoughts and glared at Bill, "He did that to _save_ my sister. They were trying to kill her. Warlow's not the bad-guy here, Bill."

His words made the vampire look away from him. Good. Jason had been happy with Bill at first, when they'd all gotten out of the Death Camp a couple of days ago, but Warlow was his brother-in-law and after he heard about what happened with Bill locking him up, he had asked Warlow if he wanted to press kidnapping charges against Bill. That had made the fairy-vampire laugh, as if he thought it was impossible. With Governor Burrell dead, the Vampire Right Amendment was back in play-which meant Warlow could press charges if he wished it. Jason was guessing that Warlow just wanted to forget what had happened this last week and move on with his life with Sookie. Jason could respect that, though he did wish that Bill served some justice for the damage he'd done while "Billith". For hurting Sookie, for entering her home when she tried to make him leave, for what he did to Warlow, and for what he'd done to Andy's girls. Andy wasn't pressing charges for the son-of-a-bitch taking his daughters and Jess draining them. Jason couldn't hold any blame on Jess' part, he was surprised at the control Willa and Tara had around Niall-who was more fairy than any of Andy's girls were-but Bill should have never left her alone with the Halflings.

"So what to you plan on writing in your report?" Bill asked, still not looking at Jason.

"I'm an _Officer_ of the Law," Jason stated. "I will put the truth. That we don't know what the fuck happened yet. Let's just hope that it was a one time thing."

* * *

Being a vampire was so different from being a human. Sookie wasn't sure if she missed being half-human, not when she could still do things that she was able to as a human. She could still enjoy home-cooked meals, she could still sunbathe, she didn't have that terrible hunger that she had feared so much, which made being a vampire much easier. She knew she was too young to fly still, but that was one thing she was looking forward to. To fly without getting sick to her stomach. She'd only flown once, and that was when she was trapped in the elevator with Eric at the Authority. The thought of how fast they'd gotten out of there made her stomach turn, and Sookie felt guilty for even thinking about the vampire who'd drained Warlow. She had loved Eric, in her heart, she believed that she always would since the bond between them had been broken once she was turned. He could no longer feel her, Warlow had informed her that no vampire that had given her their blood could feel her anymore, that only he could feel her now through the two bonds they shared. Their Maker-Progeny bond and their soul mate bond she'd felt the moment she'd seen him and tried to leave him on the side of the road. Sookie loved the fact that she didn't have to feed on anyone but Warlow to survive, he was all she needed, but her friends and Jason needed her. She was grateful that Warlow understood and accepted this.

Sam had called a meeting at Merlotte's, even inviting Tara, Willa, and Warlow to join the meeting. Sam, Nicole, Arlene, Lafayette, Big John, Holly, Willa, Tara, Warlow, and Sookie all sat at the biggest table and watched as Sam filled out some papers, everyone waited patiently for him to finish up, and Sookie found herself wondering what Sam was doing. She resisted the urge to reach into Sam's mind, as he passed the paperwork over to Arlene and she started to sign the pages.

"Sam...what's going on?" Lafayette asked before Sookie could.

"I sold Merlotte's," Sam replied. "To Arlene."

Sookie's eyes widened as shock filled her, "What will you be doing?"

Sam and Nicole looked at each other before Sam turned back to Sookie with a smile on his face, "I'm going into politics."

Sookie was grateful that she wasn't the only one shocked by this. All of Sam's employees-except of Arlene-were talking over each other. Even Big John was talking, trying to figure out why Sam wanted to do that. Lafayette, Holly, and Big John were almost to the point of shouting over the others, when Sookie stood, "I'm happy for you Sam."

That shut everyone up, Warlow grinned up at her, Arlene gave her a soft smile, and Sam and Nicole looked surprised by her sudden support. Sam took a deep breath, "Uh...thanks, Sookie."

"Are you planning on running for Governor?" Willa asked.

Sam shook his head, "Something closer to home. I put in my application to run for Mayor of Bon Tempt."

Sookie felt herself smile, Sam was wanting to make the difference they had spoken about weeks ago after Luna and him had been shot at. She knew that Sam would make an excellent Mayor. He was passionate and cared about his community more than anyone knew. He'd saved Bon Tempt from Mary-Ann, though no one remembered but very few people. He definitely had Sookie's vote.

"So why is these vampires here?" Lafayette motioned to Willa, Tara, and Warlow.

"Because I asked Sam to invite them," Arlene answered.

"Why?" Sookie and Lafayette asked at once.

"Because I'm not going to be waiting tables, we need people to work," Arlene glanced over at Tara, Willa, and Warlow. "I need someone to tend the bar, to cook, and to wait tables. Tara is more than welcome to take her bartending job back if she wants it. I was thinking...maybe Willa could wait tables and..." Arlene looked over at Warlow, as if she was unsure of her choice of placement, "How are you with cooking?"

Warlow cast Sookie a confused look as he replied, "I've been alive for over five thousand years."

"So...you can cook?" Arlene frowned, mainly because Warlow hadn't answered her question.

Warlow grinned, "I can cook."

"None of that vampire speeding shit in my kitchen, Fairy-Boy," Lafayette fanned himself with a fan he seemed to pull out of his sleeve.

"I can cook things this bitch has never heard of," Warlow motioned over to Lafayette with a bigger grin on his face. "As long as you have me work when Sookie's working, I'll help you out, Arlene."

"As long as you make sure Sookie comes for her shift, we'll have no problems," Arlene winked over at Sookie.

"And if you two want to continue to live at my house, you'll have to work as well," Sookie told Tara and Willa, wanting to help them and Arlene as well.

The new couple just nodded, Sookie was glad that they had agreed. They all needed to get out of the house and the yard anyways. She wondered how Violet would feel about working for Arlene as well while Jason was at work.

* * *

Violet stepped out into the night, expecting Jason to come home at any moment. She had to admit to herself that her new family wasn't anything she could have ever imagined. Three fairies, two of them also vampire, she wished she could have imagined something like this. It was more than she'd ever hoped for. She adored Sookie, Warlow's presence was startling-the fact that she knew he could easily end her eternal life made things kind of awkward for her. She froze suddenly, the bushes at the edge of the property started to move until a small, white fox jumped out and pounced happily towards her. It was unbelievably adorable, she couldn't help but smile as it began to circle around her, doing some kind of happy dance around her, as if she were something to celebrate. Violet started to laugh as she moved forward to touch the fox, moving slowly so she didn't startle the beautiful creature. It pounced away from her, still in it's playful manor. It wanted Violet to chase it. She was only happy to oblige, being sure to play fair, she moved at a slow, human speed as she chased the fox around the yard.

That was when she felt it. The Light from Warlow's blood was draining out of her body. Violet's eyes widened as she turned away from the fox. Only, as she turned, the fox followed her around the yard, pouncing around her in it's strange dance, pulling the Light out of her. She didn't want to lose the sun. She popped her fangs out, startling the fox, but it continued it's dance. She went after it then, surprised when she came out empty-handed. The fox was behind her then, now taunting her with it's dance. Darkness clouded around her as the Light completely left her body, and the fox was gone. The moment the fox vanished, Violet looked at the trees outlining the property. Two female vampires stood there, not moving, but emerged enough in the darkness that Violet couldn't make out their faces. The Bleeds began, she hadn't slept since she'd been able to walk in the sun, sleep overwhelmed her as she drifted off to a dead sleep.

**Couldn't do six months of peace, so I brought in some mystery OCs :) hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for the cliffhangers, just have to keep y'all wanting more :) Reviews inspire me :)**


	6. Shedding Light

"What the fuck happened?" Warlow frowned at Violet when she finally awakened.

Two hours ago, Warlow, Sookie, Tara, and Willa all returned back from Merlotte's-which was being changed to Bellefluer's Bar and Grill-only to find Violet in the yard after clearly having an episode of the Bleeds. Not long after, Jason showed up, upon seeing Violet, he told them about the burnt vampires over at Bill's. Eight of them had just went up in flames after laughing. Warlow had never heard of such a thing, of course he didn't know the effects of his own blood when ingested by vampires.

"I was waiting outside for Jason to come home..." Violet frowned. "There was this... white fox? It was small and so cute. It was playing with me, but then... I felt the Light leave my body. And there were these vampires..."

"A white fox that steals fairy Light?" Jason frowned. "Who is the pet of some vampires?"

Warlow frowned, there was no creature he could recall that was like that. At least he'd never had an encounter with such a creature. Tara's loud voice broke Warlow's train of thought, "I fucking **knew** it! I told you, Sook, shit is always happening."

This was why Sookie couldn't leave? Because her friends were always in some kind of trouble? That made sense. She'd thought she was a liability, funny thing was, he found her friends were more one than she was. Of course, to him, she was the Sun, the Stars, and the Moon. She was everything to him, more than he could even let her really know. She accepted his past, what he'd done because of his hunger and lack of control. She really had fixed everything for him, now it was his turn to fix everything in her life as well. That included keeping her friends safe.

"That doesn't make it my fault," Sookie stated.

"Niall said he was going to 'find the source'," Jason frowned. "What does that mean?"

Warlow rolled his eyes, the old man must have read Jason's thoughts about the vampires bursting into flames, "He wants to track down whatever it is that's doing this."

"Well, we know that it's vampires and a fox," Jason stated.

"Two," Violet interjected. "Two female vampires. More than likely Maker and Progeny."

"So we've got two female vampires and a white fox," Jason sighed. "Did you get a look at these women?"

Violet shook her head, making Warlow wish-for once-that he could read vampires' minds. He really wished that he could understand whatever this fox thing was.

"Could it have been a shape-shifter?" Willa offered.

Warlow closed his eyes as he shook his head, "No. None that I've heard of can do something like that. This...this is different."

"What's wrong?" Sookie frowned at Violet.

"In about an hour I'll have to go to ground," Violet turned away from her, looking as though she was going to cry.

Sookie's frown grew, then her eyes widened as she realized what Violet was saying. The white fox, it had taken all the Light that allowed her to walk in the sun away. She was bound to darkness once again. She shifted uncomfortably, debating on giving Violet her blood. Warlow was out with Jason, Lafayette, and Alcide-who had insisted on going with since he'd shown up to check up on Sookie-looking for the white fox that had stolen the Light from Violet and eight other vampires. Sookie was given a chance to do something for Violet that only Warlow could have done before. She bit into her wrist before she could talk herself out of it and offered it to Violet. The older vampire looked at her for a moment before accepting the gift.

"That's enough," Sookie pulled her wrist from Violet. It felt odd, feeding someone else her blood besides Warlow. She hoped that he wouldn't be angry with her, she just wanted Violet to be able to enjoy the one thing most vampires didn't get to enjoy. The sun.

"Thank you, Sookie," Violet looked down. "I don't know if Jason will be okay with this."

"He'll live," Sookie shrugged and looked down at the left over blood on her wrist. Curious and remembering when Niall shined his Light on Warlow's blood, Sookie used her Light on her own blood and watched as it began to glow the same bright red his had. They really were the same. Her fear of him being angry left at the thought. He would have done the same thing for Violet, she was sure of it.

"Whatever that fox was, I'm not sure it was very friendly after all," Violet sighed as she leaned back into the couch. "It made me feel...like I was the most important thing in the world. As if it was celebrating because of me. I...I couldn't control myself. I** had** to get closer to it."

Sookie's stomach turned, if it had been day like with the other eight vampires, then Violet would have Met the Sun as well. The thought was scary, Sookie couldn't imagine Jason losing another woman he loved.

* * *

Warlow glared at Jason, hating the fact that he had made a "neutral" area of the cemetary, because he thought it best if they worked with Bill. Warlow didn't agree one bit. He fought the urge to rip the vampire's heart out with his bare hand and use his Light to obliterate his heart. Even though Sookie held no love for Bill, she loved his Progeny, and Warlow couldn't bring himself to take Jessica's Maker away from her when she loved him above all others. They were like father and daughter, both having the same reaction to the news that it was a fox accompanied by two vampires that stole the Light out of Violet and the eight other vampires, shocked and then angry that they'd never heard of such a thing. They were all in the same fucking small boat, none of them knew shit. Warlow shook his head.

"What?" Bill asked. "Do you know something?"

"No," Warlow glared at the overly brave vampire. "We _need_ to be sure to warn anyone who has my blood in their system." _Except for Eric. Let him be bound to Darkness once again_.

"Light..." Jason breathed. "Fairies have Light!"

"So?" Alcide frowned.

"Halflings need to be warned as well!" Jason pulled out his phone and walked away.

"So, this foxy thangy...it **not** coming for _pretty_ demon-possessed mediums, like myself?" Lafayette asked, drawing the attention of Warlow, Alcide, Bill, Jessica, and James to himself.

"We don't know what it's after," Warlow tried not to smile. Lafayette was definitely entertaining to be around.

"How do we kill it?" Alcide asked.

Warlow sobered, "I don't even know what the thing is. How would we know how to kill something when we can't even guess what the fucking thing is."

"Well, we can count shifters, vampires, humans, fairies, and werewolves out," Lafayette stated.

Warlow shook his head, "Violet saw two female vampires with the white fox."

"Can't we find these two vampires then?" James asked.

"We could, **if** we knew who they are and what they look like," Warlow sighed. "Sadly, we know neither, so we're shit out of luck."

Jason came back up, placing his phone back into his pocket, "Andy's going to be on the look-out for a white fox and two female vampires with it. Do you think they were in the white room where Bill gave his blood?"

Bill shook his head, "I don't believe that's possible."

"Then how the _fuck_ were the vampires out during the day?" Jason demanded.

Bill shrugged and looked over at Warlow, "The only thing I can think of is that more than one Fae was turned."

Warlow didn't like that thought, Sookie was the only other Fae that was a vampire. It was impossible enough that there were two fairy-vampires now. No. These vampires weren't Fae, he was sure the white fox would have the same reaction it had to Violet and the eight other vampires. Whoever they were, he knew that they were up to no good, and he intended on fixing that.

* * *

Adilynn wasn't allowed outside during the night, it was hard enough to get Andy to allow her out in the front lawn during the day. At least he could see her, and she wasn't alone. She was with Colby, Lisa, Rocky, and Wade. It took her several days to accept the fact that neither Rocky or Wade remembered that had happened the night the blonde vampire had attacked her. She found out from her dad that vampires used this mind-control they called "Glamouring". As she thought about it from her seat on the old swing outside the house, she'd seen Jessica Glamour a human right before inviting Adilynn and her sisters over to Bill's house...Adilynn shook her head, she couldn't think of that. Every time she went to sleep, that was what she saw. Sharleen, Danica, and Brailynn all being drained of their blood by the red-headed vampire who had claimed to have control over her hunger.

"Watch this, Adilynn!" Colby called out as he did a cart-wheel and landed perfectly. Immediately, Lisa copied her brother, causing Adilynn to laugh. She loved her cousins. They didn't act like it was odd that she was only two weeks old. Even with happened to their dad, they were still the best cousins she could ever ask for. They accepted death better than she could, she still wished she could have saved her sisters... that she could have helped save Sookie, but Andy wouldn't hear anything her or Jason had to say, just because the task included saving Sookie from a vampire fairy.

Adilynn smiled at the thought of Sookie's husband. Jason had been so afraid of Warlow when he'd come asking for her help, that part of her was glad she hadn't been allowed to help. Warlow's thoughts had only been of Sookie. How being with her family and friends was what she wanted and needed. Someday, Adilynn hoped to find a man like that. Who would put her needs above his own.

"What the fuck is that?" Wade frowned as a small white fox pounced into the yard.

Adilynn stood and watched the white fox play with her cousins. It didn't seem too interested in them, it seemed to keep looking over at her. As she took a step forward, the white fox began to pounce towards her, almost as if it were dancing. Adilynn tilted her head and reached into the animal's mind. Happiness. That was the only thing she could pick up. An emotion. Adilynn had never read an animal's mind before. It made her feel that exact way. Happy. The fox continued to pounce towards her, until she made a step forward. The white fox stopped, jumped back, then started to wag it's fluffy white tail that looked softer than anything she'd ever seen. She stepped forward again, the fox made no move to jump back, it only seemed to encourage it to start pouncing around her. She started to giggle, the happiness vanished suddenly when the fox began to pull her Light out of her. _No!_ It was all she had left of her mother and sisters. She blasted the fox with her Light, being sure to keep the stream strong like King Niall had shown her. The fox began to glow as it absorbed every bit of the blast. The fox tilted it's head and pounced up high, coming down with a force on Adilynn that pushed her to the ground. The fox started to nuzzle her, taking more Light, making the fox's white fur start to glow with some kind of energy.

The blast of gunfire caused the fox to vanish. Adilynn was weak from the loss of Light. As she drifted off to sleep, she felt her father gathering her into his arms, and she felt safe once again.

* * *

"I had no where else to go," Andy looked down at his unconscious daughter. "I've known Sookie almost her entire life, and I believe that you won't allow any harm to come to her while under this roof."

Warlow nodded his agreement, "Did you get a good look at this fox?"

"I shot the fucker for stealing Adilynn's Light," Andy had a pure love for his daughter that Warlow wished he'd seen with Sookie's parents.

"Do you mind?" Warlow grabbed Andy's hand and saw the glowing white fox that pinned Adilynn to the ground. He watched the bullet from Andy's gun hit the fox in the side and the fox somehow using the Light to teleport. Warlow pulled away from Andy, "Was there any sign of vampires following it?"

Andy shook his head, "No. I searched the property after taking Adilynn upstairs before I came here. If this thing comes for my daughter again, I want to know that she's safe at all times."

"May I?" Warlow motioned to Adilynn.

Andy frowned, "May you what?"

"May I enter her mind so I can try to find out what this thing is," Warlow stated. Adilynn's Light was strong, but not nearly as strong as it had been the last time he'd seen her. The fox had taken a lot from her. Andy nodded and Warlow placed his hands gently on Adilynn's head. The white fox's looks were definitely deceiving. Warlow himself would have been tempted to play with it as well. It was strong for its size, it was clear it was supernatural. It didn't seem aggressive at all, the only thing it seemed to be doing is draining Light from anything that held it. Which put Adilynn and any vampire with his blood in their system at risk of being targeted by this fox.

"Why are **they** out there?" Andy motioned out the window towards Bill, Jessica, and James.

"Because we're working 'together' to find out what this thing is," Warlow replied, not really caring for the situation either. "Bill isn't allowed to be near Sookie. She doesn't want him in her life. So that's why he's out there and not in here."

Andy nodded, obviously pleased with Warlow's answer, "So Adilynn can stay here?"

"Of course she can," Sookie walked in with Violet. Warlow didn't say anything, nothing about the way they were living was a Nest, but he really wished that she would have told her she was going to give her blood to another vampire. An ugly wave of jealousy hit him, but he shook it off. He knew what Sookie had meant by it, and he was sure Violet would guard herself better next time. "My old room is free. She can stay in there. And if you'd like, Andy, you could have the couch."

Warlow grinned, he knew Sookie was going to let them stay. Andy seemed to hesitate for a moment about the offer for him, then he nodded, "That would be nice."

* * *

They had searched the entire town of Bon Tempt, but the white fox was no where to be found. Jessica, James, Alcide, Lafayette, and Andy all went with Sookie, while Bill, Violet, Tara, Willa, and Jason all went with Warlow. Sam and Nicole were with Adilynn to ensure that she was okay, Jessica was grateful that the fairy had someone looking after her. By the time she met up with Bill in the cemetary after leaving Sookie's house, it was already well after nine. Whatever this creature was, it was smart and didn't want to be found. Jessica's stomach turned at the thought. As soon as she was at Bill's side, she smelt it. A Fae. Willa, Tara, Warlow, and Bill all seemed to notice it as well.

"Fairy?" Bill frowned over at Warlow.

The hybrid shook his head, "No. Not Fae."

Fear filled Jessica, but she knew that it was night and all of them together could take on this fox-especially since they had Warlow with them. Her fangs popped out and everyone else shortly followed her lead. They stood there and waited for something to happen. **Anything** to happen. The smell lingered around them for a moment before vanishing.

"This thing is smart," Jess whispered to James.

"If the oldest vampire alive doesn't know what this thing is, we're fucked," James murmured.

"There was a vampire who would probably know everything there is to know about this thing," Bill sighed.

"Was?" Warlow raised an eyebrow.

"Queen Sophie-Ann. I killed her," Bill said quickly, not offering anymore of what he'd done to keep Sookie safe.

"Well, that's no help," Warlow's tone was sarcastic with Jess' Maker.

"Can we keep our minds on what's going on?" Jess asked.

There was tension between the two vampires, Jess could sense it. They're hatred for each other was clear. The tension broke as loud music came from Jess and Bill's house. She listened hard and recognized the song, "I Like How It Feels" by Enrique Iglesias with Pitbull. Jess frowned and looked over at her Maker.

"Were you expecting someone?" Jess asked Bill.

He shook his head and rushed to their home. Jess, Warlow, Willa, James, and Tara followed close behind. Bill was frozen, gawking at two female vampires who were playing Dance Revolution on the Wii, each graceful move they made got a perfect. One had her hair cut in the pixie style, while the other's hair was in one long braid that went down to her waist. They seemed almost completely opposite of each other. Though both had dark brown hair, the one with short hair had blue eyes, and the one with long hair had dark brown eyes. They moved in perfect sync, as though they already knew what the other was going to do, or they'd had tons of practice at the game. Jess knew she was gawking at the pair as they danced along with everyone else.

"Hi Bill!" the vampire with the long hair grinned as she twirled, not stopping the dance. "It's been too long!"

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :) I love the directions my imagination is taking this. Yes, the fox is a supernatural creature that has actual myths based upon it. I did a lot of thinking for the character development of the three OCs I've brought in. Had to make the song "I Like How It Feels" because it's been stuck in my head and it's perfect to dance to! :)**


	7. White Fox

Tara couldn't believe what she was seeing. As soon as the two vampires twirled a third time, the one with long hair rushed towards Warlow and hugged him happily, "I never got to thank you for what you've done for me!"

"Amelia?" Warlow backed away from the vampire, shocked to see her. Tara didn't know what was going on.

"You want me to pause the game?" the vampire with short hair smirked as she continued to dance.

"Please do," Amelia smiled back at the other vampire and glanced back at Warlow in an almost worshipping way. "This is the vampire I told you about."

"Who the _fuck_ are the two of you bitches?" Tara demanded, tired of being left out in the dark. "And where the fuck is that white fox of yours?"

"I'm Amelia, this is my Progeny, Aurora," Amelia's smile widened at Tara. "That sly fucker is **not** our pet."

"Amelia's been hunting it since before she turned me," Aurora explained. "It doesn't care for vampires. We don't carry a life force it can feed off of. It goes off the most powerful source of energy it can find. Fairies."

"How do you know Warlow?" Bill asked before Tara could.

"He killed my Maker," Amelia smiled brightly. "Saved my humanity. Gave me a whole new way to look at life. The way Aurora and I helped you refrain from killing fifty years ago when we met your sorry ass."

"And how do you know Bill?" Jessica asked.

"I'm not into telling stories," Amelia's smile vanished off of her face as she glanced over at her Progeny. "What matters is that your town has a Light-Fox running around turbo-charged."

"Light-Fox?" Tara frowned, knowing she wasn't the only one who was wondering what the fuck that even was.

"Tricky little fuckers. We don't even know if that's what it's really called or not," Aurora sighed as she shook her head. "Believe us when we say we've been chasing this one a long time."

"This 'one'?" Warlow seemed to grin at Aurora.

"Well, Amelia has been hunting it since before I was turned," Aurora shrugged. "We're sure there are more out there, we've just been after this one."

Tara didn't get it. There had to be things these two weren't telling them. How did they not even know what this thing was called? "How do we kill it?"

"You'll figure it out," Amelia sighed.

"Amelia," Warlow said in a somewhat aggressive voice.

"If I _knew_ how to kill it, I would tell you," Amelia stated, Tara highly doubted that. Amelia and her Progeny, Aurora were shady, like the more secretive-vampire type. "This thing is intelligent. As far as we can tell, it can change shape, will itself into different forms that suit its needs. **Really** fucked up shit. I ran into it in Japan shortly after I met you. It had been attacking Halflings, and after what happened with my Maker, I _never_ wanted to see fairies attacked again. It's strong, stronger than I am at least."

"What the fuck kind of fox is this?" Tara's frown only grew.

"It's definitely not only a fox. This thing is older than I am. I'm guessing it's a good two, maybe three thousand years old. Possibly older," Amelia glanced over at Warlow. "I've watched it's ritual several times with vampires who have had fairy blood in their systems." Aurora shivered and Amelia smiled encouragingly at her Progeny, making Tara envious of their bond already. "First, they seem to get this feeling of happiness that just puts them into a fit of laughter, the little shit starts its' dance and sucks the Light right out of it's victim. That's usually when fear settles in and the fox will stop at nothing to keep that person there until it has what it wants."

"We watched it take down a twenty-five hundred year old vampire, who we were hunting to keep balance. We belong in the Darkness, not the Light. That's why fairy blood never lasts **that** long anyways," Aurora sighed, the two seemed to know a lot about fairies when most didn't even know they still existed. "Now you at least know how strong it is."

Tara thought she saw Amelia and Aurora exchange looks, but it was hard to tell. These two were on a completely different level. Warlow seemed to be studying Aurora, how the Hell did he know Amelia, and why did she act as though she owed him something? She'd said that he killed her Maker, but wouldn't that warrant hate instead of the gratitude?

"When did you become a Maker, Amelia?" Warlow didn't take his eyes off her Progeny.

"Three hundred and thirty-three years ago, figured after being around for a thousand years, I was ready for a Progeny," Amelia looked at the younger vampire in an adoring way.

"Are you two..." Jessica narrowed her eyes.

"GROSS!" Aurora grimaced and shook her head. "We have the **true** Maker-Progeny relationship. Friend, Sister, Mother, Child...or oppisite if your Maker is the other sex. Definitely **not**..." Aurora shivered as if the thought gave her the chills down to her bones, "lovers."

"We're straight," Amelia nodded, then looked at her Progeny. "Some change humans because they love them and want to spend the rest of eternity with them, or because they're board. There's all sorts of reasons for vampires to make Progenies, my Child."

Aurora nodded, not arguing with her Maker. As if what Amelia said was Law. It was like watching a completely different version of Eric and Pam walking around, "I understand."

"What are you doing here, Amelia?" Bill frowned.

"We're not going to join your Nest or anything, we just want a place to crash while we hunt this little fuck. Just don't ask where we've been, because I'd have to kill you," Amelia answered, causing Tara to frown. Nest? None of them were part of any nest. Shit, Tara, Warlow, and Willa lived across the cemetary, and they were too... helpful to even be considered a Nest of vampires. She remembered what Pam had told her about Nest behaviors, where the vampires became agressive, cold...what you'd expect from a vampire most of the time. No, they had one thing Nest vampires didn't. The sun. They'd only fed on Bill once because of the whole meeting the sun thing.

* * *

Warlow couldn't believe that he'd allowed Bill to offer Amelia and her Progeny a place to stay after she'd revealed she needed a place to stay. She'd changed so much since the last time he'd seen her over a thousand years ago. She'd been surrounded by the dust of an entire Clan of Fae who had been drained of their blood, she'd been in a fit of sobs, begging the sun to take her life, when it came, Warlow had been ready to grant her wish. She was only forty years into her immortal life and had been trying to cling onto her humanity. Warlow had seen this and took out the problem, not wanting to punish just another victim. It turned out to be one of the better things he'd done while waiting for Sookie. Amelia and Aurora lived by a code, one they seemed to obey even when around fairies. The entire way home, Tara was bitching about how they knew more than what they were saying. Of course Warlow knew this was true. After talking to Bill about the pair, they were secretive, mainly because they refused to part with the Old Ways of living as a vampire. They kept in the shadows, hidden from the world still, not wanting to join in the fight for equal rights. Still, he would have prefered the only two vampires who at least had a remote idea of what the fox was, to be where he could keep an eye on them, not at _Bill's_.

"That was a long time," Sookie frowned from the kitchen table as they walked in. She was sitting with Jason, Niall, Adilynn, and Alcide at the table, all of them were eating something she must have just cooked.

"Did you find it?" Violet came rushing into the room. "Or those two bitches?"

Warlow took a deep breath and kept his eyes away from Niall, "The fox doesn't belong to the vampires."

"How do you know?" Sookie asked.

"Because they're hunting it," Warlow smiled at his princess. Relaxing for the first time since they'd found Violet in the yard.

"And they know shit they ain't telling us," Tara rolled her eyes.

"Did you find out what the fox is?" Sookie cast a quick glance at Tara, then she smiled back up at Warlow.

"They were calling it a 'Light-Fox'," Warlow quoted Amelia, sure it was just a name they'd chosen off the top of their heads.

"It's not possible," Niall breathed, causing Warlow to look at him. "Shit." Niall vanished quickly. The old man must have known what it was. He had to.

"You believed them?" Sookie asked.

"They live by a Code of some kind. They won't give a full answer and they repeat the same shit over and over again if you keep up with the questions," Warlow sighed. "But they do seem to know more than they're letting on, and I know for a fact Amelia has something up her sleeve.

"Who's 'Amelia'?" Sookie frowned. Warlow thought he could sense a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"She's this vampire who adores Warlow for killing her Maker," Tara shook her head as though she didn't approve. Warlow found himself frowning now, what he had done for Amelia was set her free from a cruel Maker who forced her to massacre villages over a thousand years ago. He was surprised that Amelia even recognized him, she'd been in hysterics the last time he'd seen her.

"I met her once, long ago," Warlow sighed. "She was a different person then, less..."

"Annoying?" Tara offered.

Warlow gave her a curious look, "Amelia wasn't annoying."

"Neither her or her Progeny would give a straight answer," Tara argued. "That's fucking irritating in my book."

"Why wouldn't they give a straight answer?" Jason asked.

"Because the information they have is too valuable," Violet shook her head, as if she felt foolish for not seeing it when the discussion began. "They don't trust anyone. Why would they? They don't know anyone."

"Bill," Willa cut in. "They know Bill. When we left, Aurora was going on and on how Bill owed them."

Warlow took Niall's seat beside his wife and held her hand. The closeness to her made him feel even more relaxed. He needed to feed. **If** he had to feed, then he knew that Sookie needed to as well. She looked at him and smiled slightly as she tilted her head, revealing her neck to him. He shook his head, knowing his wife was porously teasing him. He closed his eyes to control his hunger. She smelt so good still, even more now in his eyes.

"Warlow," Sookie's voice was soft, almost as teasing as the motion she had made. She was testing him, seeing how strong his willpower was. She knew that he had no self-control, and he knew that he failed her test as he sunk his fangs into her neck.

* * *

Pounding on the front door caused Sookie to pull away from Warlow's arms. Her husband followed her down the stairs, they reached the door just as Jason was opening it. Two young women stood there, both of them vampires. Sookie assumed that they were the two that were hunting the "Light-Fox". She frowned, wondering what the Hell they were doing at her house. They looked aggravated, as if something had pissed the two of them off before they'd headed over to Sookie's. The one with long hair looked past Jason and up at Sookie and Warlow.

"Thank God we have the right house!" she breathed.

"What are you two doing here?" Warlow frowned.

"Can we come inside?" the vampire with the short hair asked.

"Answer my question. Honestly, Amelia," Warlow's voice was calm, but Sookie could hear the warning in it.

"We were going to ground," the one with long hair sighed, she must have been Amelia. "Bill offered a bedroom, but..."

"We don't stay above ground during the day," the short-haired vampire sighed.

"Oh," Warlow frowned looking over at Sookie. She knew what was in Bill's basement. A prison, bars made of silver.

"We **can't** stay in that...Hell Bill calls a cubby," Amelia breathed looking back behind her in somewhat of a panic. "Do you have a cubby we can sleep in for the day? We'll be out by nightfall."

Sookie looked up at Warlow, she knew that he would have preferred it if the two stayed with them. He had told her that they knew way more than they had let on at Bill's, that they possibly knew of a way to kill the fox. The fox that was going after Fae Light. Sookie took a deep breath, "The two of you can come in."

As they stepped into the house, Warlow rushed down the stairs and slammed Amelia against the wall beside the door, "Now what the fuck do you know about this thing?"

"I told you ever-" Amelia started, but Warlow seemed to choke the word off.

"Threatening us won't help you," the short-haired vampire frowned at Warlow, she spoke quickly. "With the information we have, we need to trust first. Choking my Maker doesn't warrant trust."

Jason glanced up at Sookie, she'd caught the same thing. They were offering to share their information, only once they felt they could trust who they told. Warlow took a deep breath, "Why keep it to yourselves, Amelia? Why not take all the help you can get?"

"Because I want to be the one to kill the little shit myself," Amelia choked out.

Sookie frowned, "What did it do to you?" When Amelia didn't answer, Sookie sighed, "Warlow, can you let go of her neck?"

Once released, Amelia smiled at Sookie, "It didn't do anything to me. I just find the little fucker annoying. Besides, it goes after the one species I vowed to protect."

Sookie didn't get it. The look on her face must have said as much, because Amelia's Progeny sighed, "Fairies."

Sookie blinked several times to process the one word. Vampires who wanted to protect fairies, not drain them? She had heard of some crazy things, but that had to be one of the less believable things she'd heard. "Why fairies?"

The two vampires looked at each other and smiled. Amelia was the one who answered, "Aurora and I _wish_ we were Fae. To be creatures of Light instead of Darkness. My Child has never once tasted the blood of any Fae."

"Nor do I wish to," Aurora said sternly.

"Vampires are blamed for the annulation of the Fae race, this...Light-Fox is to blame for the death of Fae Tribes that have been around for the last thousand years or more. Each time we've been too late," Amelia took a deep breath.

Sookie looked over at Warlow, then back at Amelia, "Why were you too late? Too late for what?"

"They were already dust. Light is what Fae are," Amelia sighed. "They lose it all, ashes to ashes..."

"Dust to dust," Aurora shrugged. "We can't walk in the sun."

Amelia shook her head, "There are too many vampires running around with the ability to walk in the sun. How did that even happen?!"

"That would be me," Warlow sighed. "Now what's the name of the creature?"

"Amelia told you-" Aurora started.

"Trust first, Warlow," Amelia smiled.

"How about a place to stay while you hunt this thing?" Sookie offered quickly.

"First act of trust," Aurora and Amelia said at once.

Amelia smiled at Sookie, "It's a Kitsune."

Now she understood why they called it something else, the name alone was confusing. It only brought on more questions. She could feel Warlow's mind racing as fast as hers was. What the Hell was a "Kitsune"? And how do you kill it? Were the first questions through both of their minds before everything went crazy inside her head. She had to force herself out of Warlow's mind, which didn't feel right. They were always inside each other's minds now. Ever since she was turned it was as if his mind became hers. Though he hated Bill-and had every right to-he was still working with Sookie's ex to ensure the safety of their family and friends.

"First recorded records originated in Japan," Aurora said after glancing at her Maker. "They believed it to be a spirit...a demon."

"Great," Warlow frowned.

"So you know how to kill it?" Sookie asked.

Amelia smiled, "I know how to kill it."


	8. Cluster Fuck

**This chapter was so much fun to write! I really hope that you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Would LOVE to get reviews on this chapter! Let me know what you think of everything! **

Amelia and Aurora were definitely forces to be reckoned with. Violet had no idea what to think of them, they refused the blood that Warlow and Sookie had offered them to help them catch this "Kitsune", they had bowed down before Niall when they had gotten the chance to meet him, pledging to protect him-which seemed to shock the King of the Fae as well-they had also pledged to protect Andy and Adilynn asking for nothing in return. As if they believed it their duty to protect any fairy they came into contact with. For the last three nights that they'd been there, as soon as the sun went down, they were running through the house hugging everyone. It was very...odd behavior for vampires. Especially Amelia who was close to being twice Violet's age. Then they'd take off for hours at a time, only to return as if the whole night had been a waste of time. With all the fairies and vampires on lock down, it was kind of hard to even bait the Kitsune. Violet sure as Hell wasn't going to volunteer for something she'd already experienced. Warlow, Sookie, Tara, and Willa all had to go to work, Violet was still waiting, not really trusting that Amelia and Aurora were allies like everyone was starting to believe. It seemed to take just one person in their group to like another for everyone to just accept them. It was...welcoming, but Violet thought it was reckless.

"Wouldn't it be easier-" Tara was saying to Amelia as they walked in with Warlow, Sookie, Aurora, and Willa.

"No," Amelia didn't seem to be listening.

"We're not a Nest, Amelia," Willa said softly. "We're a family."

Violet could tell Amelia was having difficulty believing anything past what vampires believed about Nests. The vampire's main concern was the Kitsune and killing it. She refused to tell anyone how to kill it, all because it annoyed her and she wanted to kill it herself. "That's what most Nests claim."

"Most Nests can't walk in the sun," Warlow pointed out. "If you're going to kill this thing, you're going to have to become part of this family."

"You can even act as bait and let it reclaim the Light from you," Sookie pointed out.

"But if it's day, we're fucked," Aurora stated.

"Not if you run inside really fast," Tara smirked.

"I'll come help you," Warlow offered.

Violet found herself intrigued by the conversation, slightly disappointed that she'd missed out on the beginning of it. They really were a family, that only seemed to grow. It was as if Sookie and Warlow were just adopting vampires. Warlow didn't seem the type to even want to help vampires...his love for Sookie was definitely pure if he could put up with the very race that he hated most. Everything he was doing...it had to be for Sookie. Amelia had seemed to be thinking about it since Sookie said that she could act as bait.

"What would you want in return?" Amelia seemed uncertain.

"You two to help us get rid of this threat," Sookie said. "To help protect our home. Or town, from this monster."

* * *

Lafayette stepped out of the Grabit Kwick with his cigars, thankful that he'd gotten off work fast all because of Warlow. Fairy-Boy was quick with clean-up and one Hell of a cook, though he'd **never** admit it to the fairy-vampire. The first day of Bellefluer's being open had been a hit. Plus Arlene made it a regulation that Lafayette and Warlow have their own specials to go up every day.

"Wooka! Wooka!" some guy shouted from behind Lafayette in a high pitch. He whirled around to face the man who was coming up on him, startled by the sudden noise and the fact it came from a human. "Hey man...do you know where I can score some buds?" Lafayette wanted to laugh right then and there, unable to believe that he'd been pinpointed and that this guy was just straight-up asking him. Of course he had some on him, with the shit that went on, a nice blunt once in a while was just what the doctor ordered. At least it was a nice surprise. Not fucking supernatural shit like he'd been dealing with for way too long now. Lafayette studied the man. He was in his mid-twenties, he was tall and skinny, and from the looks of him, was definitely into herbal medicating himself as well. There was something about him that was just...soothing. His eyes widened suddenly and he laughed, "Fuck man, I'm sorry, I'm Tyler. I just drove down here from Montana, needed a change of pace."

"Too much excitement?" Lafayette couldn't help but smile.

Tyler shook his head, "Nah dude, not enough. Beautiful as fuck though, I just needed to change my surroundings."

"Bon Tempt can't get enough excitement," Lafayette sighed.

"Perfect," Tyler grinned.

"I've gots a goodie bag stashed at my friend Sookie house," Lafayette smiled. _Hopefully Andy, Jason, or the fairies haven't found it._

"Well I could meet up with you later, man," Tyler shrugged pulling a pen and paper out of his pocket.

"How do you know I'm not undercover?" Lafayette frowned.

"Stoners can **always** find other stoners, dude," Tyler smirked as he handed Lafayette his number. Lafayette had gotten the phone number without even trying. _I must be fucking **fine** today!_

"I's be seeing you, Honey Child," Lafayette grinned.

Tyler started to laugh, "Late-I never caught your name."

"It's Lafayette," he held his hand out to shake Tyler's hand. "You plan on staying a while?"

"For a while," Tyler shrugged as he took Lafayette's offered hand. "I move around a lot. Haven't found a reason to stick to one place too long. Work is usually shitty, and shit never happens."

"Well, you definitely came to the right place," Lafayette shook his head. "I'll call you tomorrow after I pick it up."

"Sweet!" Tyler grinned ear to ear.

"To hold you over though..." Lafayette got a really good vibe off of this motherfucker. "You can come by my place and roast a blunt."

"Hells yeah!" Tyler's grin grew, making him resemble the Chestshire Cat from Alice In Wonderland. "Wooka! Wooka!"

"Woka? Woka?" Lafayette frowned.

Tyler's grin faded somewhat, but still remained on his face, "What do I look like? Fucking Fozzy Bear?" Lafayette could only laugh, this bitch was okay in his book already.

* * *

Not once since the day Warlow had spared her life had Amelia thought that she'd be in the sun again. Sure, Amelia and Aurora broke their own Law, to never feed on Fae blood, but it Warlow's blood gave them an advantage. All the vampires who had Bill's blood at some Death Camp-Amelia didn't really get any of what Jason, Bill, or anyone else who had spent time there was saying about it-were inside. Most were over at Bill's, but luckily for them, they had the oldest vampire. Amelia almost couldn't believe that she had agreed to this, but at least they knew what to expect from the Kitsune.

"Amelia," Aurora whispered as she looked up in the sky.

Amelia felt it too. Vampires. The Kitsune couldn't disguise itself as a vampire. Uninvited guests. With Adilynn and Niall being the only true Fae they had to worry about with vampires, a need to defend their territory came in. Amelia's fangs popped out and she launched herself into the air, feeling her Progeny follow close behind. She went higher than the vampires were flying, the second she looked over at Aurora and smiled, the two of them dropped down, Amelia gave a forceful kick downward, forcing the vampire down back to the earth below. Aurora followed her lead, barely noticeable in the split second delay of copying Amelia with the second vampire. Amelia landed gracefully, being sure to place her boot on the vampire's chest. He was strong, but remained still as Aurora landed on the second vampire, doing the same motion, placing the wooden part of her boot on the female vampire's chest. The vampire beneath Amelia's boot wasn't much younger than she was, maybe just a few hundred years younger, but those years gave her the advantage in strength. Part of her prayed he wouldn't make a wrong move, he was beautiful. She'd never really been into blondes but...any other hair color on the vampire would have been just wrong.

"Eric..." the blonde vampire beneath Aurora breathed out.

Amelia's eyes widened, _Willa's Maker! The vampire who drained Warlow!_ For once, she didn't know what to do. She didn't have an answer for the question Aurora was asking her. _Life or Death?_ She looked over at the vampire beneath her Progeny, _And that must be Pam...Tara's Maker..._ Shit. Of course she'd run into this kind of complication after joining a "not" Nest. Amelia didn't give a fuck what anyone said, when more than just Maker and Progeny live together it was considered a Nest. No matter what kind of Nest it was, even the unique one she had allowed her Child and herself to join.

"Amelia! Aurora! Wait!" Jason called out as he ran out of the house and across the yard.

Warlow, Sookie, Willa, Tara, and Violet all rushed out after him with their vampire speed. There were so many different mixed reactions from everyone around Amelia. Tara and Willa looked somewhat happy to see their Makers, Violet looked shocked-as did Sookie, and Warlow...he looked as though he wanted to be the one to step on Eric's heart. Amelia wouldn't stop him if that's what he wanted to do, not that she would even be able to stop him. She smirked down at Eric, unable to help herself as he glared up at her. It was clear that he didn't like the fact that she'd overpowered him so easily. With some of the things she'd heard, at the ease she'd been able to take him down, she was disappointed with the younger vampire who was baring his fangs at her. After a long moment, Warlow turned around and went inside the house, leaving the desision up to Sookie. Amelia didn't know Eric, and if someone was going to decide his fate, it was going to have to be her.

"Let them go," Sookie sighed as she looked back at her retreating husband. They must have communicated in the fairy way.

The second Amelia took her boot off of Eric's chest, he stood up gracefully, towering above her. Shortly afterwards, Willa rushed into Eric's arms and hugged him adoringly, instantly making Amelia want in on the hugging. She shook her head. If looks could kill, the way Eric was glaring at her would have staked her right there. He took his attention off of Amelia and his eyes went to Sookie. The only other fairy-vampire in the world was glaring at him, as though she wasn't happy to see him. Of course she wasn't. He had drained her husband of most of his blood.

"Sookie," Eric's voice was cold. "You've...changed."

"I have," Sookie nodded, the coldness in her voice matched Eric's.

"So why let them live?" Amelia asked, gaining another nasty look from Eric... and his both of his Progeny.

"Because Warlow was right. We need their help. Amelia...how do you kill the Kitsune?" Sookie asked for the millionth time.

"Kitsune?" Eric frowned. "There's a Kitsune here?"

Amelia was impressed, "You've heard of them then?"

"Not much," Eric shook his head. "Only that death and destruction follow them wherever they go."

"This one goes after Fae Light," Amelia grinned at the vampire. She glanced over at Aurora, who was giving her an encouraging look. "We have to find it's original tail, chop it off, and only then can we kill it."

"It's 'original tail'?" Sookie frowned.

Aurora smirked, "It has nine tails. The more tails a Kitsune has, the stronger they are. The more power they have."

"They're born with one tail," Amelia sighed. "Even with their one tail, they can cause a **lot** of damage. This one...this one has been gathering Fae Light for so long, it's near to impossible to kill. They _never_ show their true tail even in human form."

"What?" Sookie's frown grew.

"Weaker Kitsune can't hide their ears, but this one...it _may_ be able to even hide it's tail," Amelia shook her head.

"And how do you know so much about this thing? And why are you all so concerned with it?" Eric asked.

"Trust," was all Amelia said.

* * *

Eric couldn't stop glaring at Amelia. Even after they were all calmed down and she started to run around giving out hugs to Jessica and the hippy vampire she'd been with at the Death Camp when he'd last seen them, Eric continued to glare. Pam commented on something about Amelia and her Progeny Aurora being high on Warlow's blood. As he watched, he realized that it was true. They were both higher than kites on a windy day. Sookie had gone inside shortly after inviting him and Pam back into her house. He didn't understand it. She was a vampire, yet the rules of entry still applied. He was pissed that Warlow would dare turn Sookie into a vampire, Eric had left Sookie's life so she could have a chance for a **normal** life. If he even thought for a second that she would have been made immortal, _he_ would have been the one to turn her.

"I bet you look much better when you smile," Amelia said from beside him suddenly.

He found himself loathing the vampire more and more, "What do you want?"

"I want..." she trailed off as if lost in thought. She frowned up at him and shook her head, "I'm sorry..." Eric wasn't really in the mood for this. He was debating on how he was going to kill Warlow for taking Sookie. No one even seemed to mind that they were together. Lafayette didn't even act surprised to see all the vampires out in the yard as he pulled up and ran into the house. Something started to move on the outskirts of Sookie's property, then a small white fox jumped out and started to pounce around. Amelia let out a breath, "That little fucker!"

Aurora rushed into the house as Amelia went after the fox, that seemed to wrap Light around itself to teleport to the other side of the lawn, continuing to pounce happily. Eric frowned as he heard an angry growl come from Amelia. Warlow came out of the house, fangs already bared as he went after the Kitsune. They all seemed to be playing some kind of tag game with it, or at least that's what it looked like from where Eric was standing. Only the vampires playing were all pissed off. Then, Warlow stopped, which caused a ripple effect around him, Eric saw what they were doing. Let it come to them. Of course, the Kitsune started to pounce towards Warlow, in a strange way that resembled a dance. It was drawn to the one with the most Light...Warlow had the most Light. As it got close to Warlow, Eric saw the Light draining from the fairy-vampire.

"Start to move away. It's tasted your Light," Aurora whispered.

Warlow obeyed, the Kitsune wouldn't have it. It leapt forward and jumped up onto Warlow, allowing him to wrap his arms around it. The white fox struggled in Warlow's arms, then-for just a moment-it seemed to give up. Suddenly nine fluffy white tails exploded from the back end of the Kitsune, it's white fur stood straight up as it let out an angry growl, and it began to glow brightly as it shifted into a wolf-like form at least the size of a black bear.

Amelia rushed forward and ripped a tail off of the fox. With some kind of energy force, the Kitsune pushed Warlow back and growled at everyone around it as it's tail regrew. Amelia frowned, "Wrong tail."

Then, as quickly as it had come, it vanished. Eric couldn't believe anything that he had just seen. He had thought that taking a tail would weaken the Kitsune, not piss it off even more. Only God knew what was going on.

* * *

Alcide was determined to show his support for Arlene opening Bellefluer's after everything Sam had told him about her. He was trying to be a good friend for Sookie, it was hard...once he cleared his head after all the pack shit went down, all he could think about was Sookie and how he had just left her because he wanted to make the world a better place in his own way. In just a couple of weeks she had managed to get married and become a vampire. It was astonishing to Alcide, but Warlow could do one thing Alcide never could. Read her mind.

"I'll have whatever he's having," a petite woman with long, golden blonde hair sighed as she sat at the bar beside him.

"I need to see some I.D," Tara said in a pissed off tone. The woman nodded and pulled her license out of her purse. Tara's attitude changed once she saw the I.D, "I'll have that right up for you, Sora."

"Rough day?" Alcide asked.

Sora shook her head, "No, just need a drink to forget."

Alcide felt himself smile a bit, "I know how that goes."

"You too?" Sora smiled at Tara as she got handed her whiskey and Coke.

"In a way," Alcide admitted to himself more than to the young woman beside him.

"Well, here's to forgetting," Sora sighed, taking a large gulp of her drink.

"Wish I could fucking drink to that," Tara pouted, then shook her head.

"You alright?" Alcide asked.

Tara nodded, "I'll be fine. I just don't know what's going to happen now."

"Did you ever track down that fox?" Alcide asked.

"We've adopted two lovely vampires," Tara rolled her eyes. Just what Bon Tempt needed, more vampires. "And that fox is harder to catch than we thought."

"Who are these vampires?" Alcide asked, trying not to sound over-protective. Sookie didn't need him to protect her any longer. She had Warlow. It was almost as if he had lost another mate, only he never got a chance with Sookie. Eric took it away from him.

"They're at the table with Jason and Violet," Tara motioned to a table that was in Sookie's section. "Amelia is the one with long hair, and Aurora is the one with short hair."

Alcide glanced over at the vampires and studied them. Jason and his vampire girlfriend, Violet, were laughing over something that one of the vampires had said. When he turned back to Tara, he was frowning, "So they have nothing to do with the fox?"

"Not how we thought," Tara looked over at Sora quickly, reminding Alcide of the current company.

When he turned his attention back to Sora, she was finishing up her drink and paying Tara. Alcide opened his mouth to say something, but Sora was already walking out the door.

* * *

Jason really wished that he would have met vampires like Amelia and Aurora when he'd first came into contact with them. After getting past the shadiness, they were both...bubbly. And the two of them honestly wished that they were fairies. It was pretty humorous to listen to them talk about the things they'd do if they were Fae. Blasting people with their Light came up a lot, Amelia seemed to have some kind of grudge against Eric already, because she brought up blasting him with a Fae's Light, but at the same time she talked about how she just wanted everyone to get along. From what he gathered about Amelia, when someone annoyed her, she hated them. With one Hell of a passion. He wasn't sure if Eric had annoyed her, but it was pretty amusing watching the vampire fume.

"So what are you going to do once we kill this thing?" Jason asked.

Amelia and Aurora looked at each other, slightly confused. Amelia frowned, "What do you mean?"

"What are you going to do with yourselves?" Jason rephrased himself.

"We haven't thought that far ahead," Amelia stated.

Jason frowned, _ That far ahead? Does she doubt we'll be able to kill this thing? I'm sure we've faced way worse than this._ He had faith that they would be able to kill it. All they had to do was get the right tail. That sounded easy enough. There were only nine of them. Though there was the complication of it's tails growing back. Jason held back on saying anything. There wasn't really any arguing with Amelia or Aurora. They usually didn't budge. It was only when they were shown trust that they showed any in return. Their way of life was confusing. They spoke in riddles...that was until they opened up to you...then there was no shutting them up. Amelia bitched more than Aurora did about the fox. It was clear she'd spent almost her entire life chasing this thing. It made Jason feel kind of sorry for her.

"Maybe enjoy the rest of eternity?" Aurora started to laugh after she said it.

"That would be nice," Amelia nodded.

"So you won't stay?" Jason asked.

Again, they looked at each other before Amelia replied, "Are you trying to get rid of us already?"

Violet elbowed Jason. He grimaced and shook his head, "No, I'm just wondering if you plan on staying...you know...make Bon Tempt your home."

"Planting some roots..." Amelia looked at her Progeny.

"Could be possible," Aurora shrugged.

Jason still wasn't sure how to understand either of them, but they were good to have around. If they made Bon Tempt their home, then the town would have two more vampires looking out for it. Not only Fae, but human as well just because of their Laws they believed all vampires should follow. The ones that Jason had heard were reasonable. They didn't kill humans or Fae-no matter how angry they got, they **always** kept to their word, they never fed off another vampire-except for Warlow because of the fox, and they kept out of vampire politics. Far out of it. For all they knew, there was no such thing as vampire politics. With Amelia's age, she would have been able to be a Sheriff or something, but she didn't want anything to do with that. All Jason knew when it came to the two unique vampires was that he didn't want to see them leave right away.

"It's plausible that we could stay," Amelia sighed. "Depends how things with the Kitsune go."

* * *

Warlow went straight to their room as soon as they walked through the door. Eric and his Progeny were in the living room. After what happened earlier that day, Warlow didn't want to talk to anyone but Sookie. Amelia seemed sympathetic towards the fact that he couldn't fight the Kitsune. That wasn't why whe was upset. He hadn't been able to defend the first place he'd remotely considered home in fifty-five hundred years. The Kitsune had used Fae Light against him to knock him back, he felt the energy of it. Lafayette couldn't talk about anything else their whole shift, just because he'd watched the whole fight from inside the house. Until _they_ found a third cook, the two of them had to work together and work twice as hard when they were alone.

"You can't beat yourself up," Sookie closed the door to the bedroom as she walked into the room behind him. "Amelia isn't beating herself up."

"She didn't have the little shit in her arms," Warlow could see why Amelia found this thing annoying.

"She pulled one of it's tails off," Sookie sighed as she stepped towards him. Then she stopped and held out her wrist. Warlow grabbed it and placed several kisses on the tender flesh before he sank his fangs in. He closed his eyes, enjoying the honey sweet taste of her, reminding him that all he **needed** was her. Always her. When he saw a flash of her promising who he assumed to be Eric's Maker, that she'd try to take care of Eric, he had to walk away. He couldn't be the one to make her break her promise. How could she protect Eric from the oldest vampire alive? He forced such thoughts out of his mind. Before, he wouldn't have stopped himself from killing anyone who got in his way to get to his princess. To keep her safe, but she didn't want more death. She truly was a creature of Light, even with the looming Darkness still there. He never expected their feelings to become one. She was mad at Eric yes, but his hatred for the vampire caused his princess to not really care for him much though he had a feeling she still cared a little. Otherwise Amelia would have shoved her wooden heel into Eric's heart. "Don't even think about Eric or the Kitsune," Sookie's voice and demand pulled him from his thoughts.

"NO FUCKING WAY! TURN THAT SHIT OFF WE DON'T WANT TO GET BRAINWASHED!" Amelia shouted from downstairs. _Fuck!_ Things like this seemed to happen every time he was finally alone with Sookie. It was **always** something. Warlow retracted his fangs.

He went to move, when Sookie grabbed him, "Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait for us."

Warlow nodded right before his princess smiled up at him and brought her fangs out. Just as Sookie bit into his wrist, Amelia shouted again, "BAD NEWS! BAD NEWS! TURN IT OFF!"

Sookie didn't move away from him, he closed his eyes and tried to relax. Which was hard when everyone downstairs was shouting, "AMELIA NO!"

A crashing sound came from outside, Warlow adjusted himself and looked out the window. Sookie's flat-screen television set was obliterated in the yard. He shook his head as Amelia stomped angrily on the broken pieces around her, "_Always_ something."

Sookie pulled away from him and looked at the scene in the yard below. At first, she found it slightly entertaining, then she wasn't too happy with the situation. Amelia made a face at the television then looked up at Warlow and Sookie, "I can replace that!"

Sookie had to turn away from the window to start laughing. She took Warlow's hand and went down the stairs. Everyone in the living room had a look of shock on their face. All save for Aurora. Warlow frowned at the only one who understood Amelia completely, "What happened?"

"They tore down the forest Amelia grew up in as a human to build a suburban living area," Aurora replied with concerned look at the door. "It's things like that which make us **not** watch those brainwashing machines."

It made more sense now. She had taken her anger out on the thing giving her the bad news. He was sure Amelia would replace the television. Aurora jumped up in a way that told him that her Maker was summoning her and went out the door. That was when Eric and Pam smiled at him. In the same amused voice he'd used the night he'd drained Warlow, Eric's smile widened, "Well that was awkward."

* * *

Everyone was asleep by the time Aurora and Amelia got back to Sookie's house. As much as Aurora and Amelia **hated **television because of it's brainwashing methods on humans-only vampires were allowed to do that-Amelia had been determined to replace the one she had destroyed. After saving money for so long, they had more than enough to spare. Even on a new television. Aurora wasn't surprised when her Maker couldn't choose which television to get. She had suggested getting an even better one, the only problem was getting it into the house. They'd been struggling with it for about an hour when Jason came down the stairs in his boxers, still half asleep. Aurora smiled at the human.

"Morning, Jason," Aurora grinned.

He shook his head and frowned at her, "What the fuck are the two of you doing?"

"Trying to get the television in here," Amelia called from the other side of the door.

"Have you tried setting it all the way down and pushing it in?" Jason suggested.

"Good idea!" Aurora smiled as Amelia did as what was suggested. They pushed the television into the living room and mounted it on the wall by where the old flat-screen had been.

"That thing is fucking huge!" Jason gawked.

"We thought so too," Amelia huffed out. "At least now Sookie will know that I won't be throwing this one outside."

"Just don't turn on that thing around Amelia when the news is on...it's _always_ bad news anyways," Aurora warned. _And don't bring up Eric..._

Aurora wasn't stupid. Amelia didn't get annoyed with vampires that much, in over a thousand years, not once had her Maker been attracted to anyone. Aurora knew that Amelia had sex before, but it had been with her own Maker. Ever since then, Amelia just didn't seem interested in sex. She claimed it was a waste of time. Amelia had been more aggravated with her own self than anyone else. Aurora knew her Maker well. If allowed, Aurora wished to always remain at her Maker's side. Everyday was always new. They came up with new ideas how to better the world. To make it safer for humans and Fae.

"Oh my gosh!" Sookie breathed from the archway, her brown eyes were on the television.

"Right?!" Amelia smiled at it happily. There was a look in Aurora's Maker's eyes that kind of worried her. Perhaps she planned to buy another television just to smash. Aurora hoped not. It was hard enough to get Amelia to save money as it was. Two hundred years ago they had built up a fortune in twenty years. Once Aurora stopped saving, thinking that they'd be able to just...have fun with what they had saved, that was when Aurora learned that her Maker had money issues. She loved to spend money.

"Does this mean you'll be watching T.V?" Sookie asked with a small smile on her face.

"Fuck no," Amelia shook her head. "I got it for you all to enjoy. And to make up for destroying your other one."

Sookie shrugged, "It was technically Eric's."

Aurora watched as her Maker smiled, "That makes this a gift to you then."

Sookie gave Amelia a hug, and Aurora began to think about what Jason had asked earlier. **If** they managed to kill the Kitsune, Aurora had no idea what they would do. For the last three hundred and thirty-three years of Aurora's immortality, that was their mission in life. To rid the world of the number one threat against fairy-kind. There really was nothing else they had thought of. Aurora had loved the Fae race the moment she saw their happiness. They had feared her and ran off of course, but she loved them still. She understood their fear of vampires. A familiar smell came, Niall. He was back. Aurora seemed to sense him as well. As the old Fae came around the corner, Aurora and Amelia jumped out and did the motion fairies did with their hands when blasting someone.

"We blasted you!" Amelia laughed.

"The two of you are still here, I see," Niall backed away from them several steps.

"We became part of the Nest," Aurora nodded.

"I went to Fairy to speak to an Elder," Niall looked at Sookie.

Sookie frowned, "I thought...Maab closed all the portals to this dimension."

"Not to others though," Niall stated.

"And what did your Elder tell you?" Aurora wasn't even sure what an Elder was.

"I'm _older_ than the Elder...Elders are Fae gifted with Sight, they are usually the ones that lead Fae Tribes if there isn't a fairy of royal blood within the clan," Niall sighed. "She said that what we're dealing with is-"

"A Kitsune," Amelia finished for him.

"Not _just_ any Kitsune," Niall's eyes seemed to glare at her. "This certian Kitsune you're after, it comes from one of the First Tribes. It's at least a good two thousand years older than Warlow and myself. But there is a way to stop it. Only one way."

"We cut off it's **real** tail," Aurora looked at her now fuming Maker. She knew that Amelia was still ticked at the fact that she'd ripped off the wrong tail.

"What's a 'First Tribe'?" Jason asked.

"There's two versions of it that I know, do you want the Fae side of it or Lilith's?" Warlow said the woman's name with distaste as he joined the little living room party, Like Amelia when she said her Maker's name. When Jason only blinked at the oldest vampire in the world, Warlow sighed as he glanced over at Niall, "Our Tribe was the oldest of all the other Clans. We **were** the First Tribe of Fae. God had made every species into it's own Tribe. All save for one species. Vampire. Lilith believed he made her first and everyone was just there for her to eat."

"What a terrible belief," Amelia shivered.

"That's exactly what I thought. Imagine, she really was the first vampire," Warlow grinned. "And the bitch died twice."

Aurora resisted the urge to do a happy dance for Warlow. Lilith was _his_ Maker. That must have been the reason he had killed Amelia's Maker. He had probably seen himself in the younger vampire and needed to set her free. Aurora hated guessing, but without fully knowing the truth, that's what everyone did anyways. At least all of this kept Amelia's mind off of what had happened earlier. To Aurora, that's all that mattered at the moment.

* * *

Tara sat quietly while Eric and Pam had a shouting match over leaving Sookie's house after Tara and Willa told them that they weren't leaving in front of Warlow and Sookie. She should have known that it would start an argument, but she had been prepared to live with Sookie and Warlow for much longer, as did Willa. They were just getting used to the way things were ran in the...Nest. She was comforted by the fact that no vampire under Sookie's roof killed humans-except for Eric and Pam who would even admit that they did if they thought it'd piss Warlow off. Tara did want to get them calmed down, but she didn't really have time for that. Willa and her had to be to Bellefluer's for their shift in thirty minutes. Warlow and Sookie had already left with Violet, trying to get Jason's girlfriend a job working for Arlene. For a woman who didn't really care for vampires, Arlene was sure hiring a lot to work for her. Part of Tara wondered if the red-head knew what had happened at the Death Camp, but there was a possibility that she had no idea. She was just hiring her friends and people she knew who could help make her restaurant better than Merlotte's.

"The two of you left _us_ remember?" Tara finally stood and motioned for her lover to follow. Willa took Tara's hand immediately, causing their Makers to look at them. "We have to get to work, and the two of you clearly need more bonding time."

"The two of you..." Eric shook his head, cutting himself off as he looked over at Pam. "Just go already."

Tara knew her grandfather was pissed at the fact that Warlow had gotten Sookie to not only marry him, but became His forever. It was still taking Tara a moment to get used to, but Sookie was happy. Happier than she'd been in a very long time. Not wanting to give Eric a reason to keep them there, Tara pulled Willa out of the house. She couldn't understand why Warlow had allowed Eric and Pam into the house. If he had objected to it, Sookie would have made sure they found a different place... like her parents' house that Jason absolutely refused to use now. Tara and Willa rushed to Bellefluer's with their vampire speed so they didn't risk running into the Kitsune. There was no fucking way the two of them would be able to take the thing on. Not after the new information they'd been given about it being even older than Warlow was. She wasn't sure that Eric and Pam fully understood the threat this creature was.

As they walked into the restaurant, Tara doubted that any customers could come in given the fact that most of the employees were vampires. The racist fucks didn't know how to show support when it came to vampires anymore. Not with what had happened with the Authority bombing the True Blood factories. There were more humans than she had thought, most of them were friends of Arlene's just showing their support. She was surprised to see Aurora and Amelia there at a table with Niall, Andy, Adilynn, Rocky, Wade, Lisa, Colby, and baby Mikey. It was shocking that the two fairies in the group were so calm around the vampires who seemed to have made themselves honorary fairies or something.

"Wow, you two are early," Arlene smiled brightly as she came out of the office. "Go ahead and get to work."

"Shit," Tara mumbled bitterly, though she was happy to be away from Eric and Pam. As happy as she was that her Maker hadn't been gone that long, Tara was still pissed at the fact that Pam left her to begin with. She was sure that most Makers didn't leave their Progeny to watch after a younger vampire when that Progeny could barely control herself alone. She hadn't been alone though, she'd been with Sookie. And Warlow, Jason, Amelia, Aurora, Violet, Niall, Andy, Adilynn, and Willa. With as many friends that were vampires around her, she hadn't needed Pam. Now that her Maker was back...she was conflicted. She wanted to go back to the things were before with Pam, but she wanted to stay with Willa. A break from her Eric-loving Maker would do her some good anyways...

**I really hope that you enjoyed the chapter! I named it "Cluster Fuck" for a reason :) Again, I would LOVE to know what you thought of it!**


	9. Friend or Foe?

Lafayette pulled his car up to Tyler's hotel room. It almost seemed as though Lafayette was the guy's only friend in Bon Tempt. Of course the motherfucker was new to town, but he didn't seem to even try to look for anything. As Tyler opened the door, Lafayette noticed the scars on his hands. Tyler looked down at his hands and grinned, "Kitchen accidents."

Lafayette laughed, "I feels you there. So you's a cook?"

"I _was_ a cook," Tyler corrected.

"You up for a job?" Lafayette asked.

Tyler frowned at him, "What kind of job?"

"It's a job," Lafayette shrugged. "You'll be working with vampires..."

"Sweet! What's the job?" Tyler asked.

"We're looking for our third cook. Big John does does the dishes and prep, Arlene doesn't want to exhert him more than she has to in his old age," Lafayette stated. "Besides, she told me and...Warlow to hire our own third cook. If you's can cook, Bitch, then you's gots the job."

"Arlene...she's cool?" Tyler motioned to the pipe in his hand.

Lafayette shrugged, "She's never had a problem with it before. But with you's white folk, I never know."

"Wooka! Wooka!" Tyler grinned. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow afternoon through the evening," Lafayette stated. "So by this weekend, you'll be ready for the rush." _If we even have a fucking rush._

"After tomorrow, you'll see that I'm ready," Tyler smirked. "So...who would name their child 'Warlow'?"

"Well, I he told me that his real name is Macklyn Warlow," Lafayette pulled a fan out and started to cool himself off. "He's..." Lafayette had to find a way how to explain the fact that all the vampires who worked at Bellefluer's could walk in the sun. There was no logical explanation except for the truth, like Sookie had done at Terry's funeral, besides, it wasn't like Tyler would actually believe him, "He's actually fairy and vampire both."

"Really? That's fucking sweet," Tyler took a hit off of his pipe and handed it to Lafayette. "So does he have any special powers?"

"He can eat normal food," Lafayette shrugged. "He can walk in the sun, his blood gives other vampires the ability to walk in the sun as well. And Light comes from his hands when he blasts someone with his fairy powers."

"Fairies..." Tyler shook his head. "Up in Montana they've got some gnarly Sups, but not fairies. I've never heard of hybrids either."

"I thought you said nothing ever happened," Lafayette pointed out.

"I told you before, Lafayette, stoners **always** know where to find other stoners," Tyler grinned. "I went to this wicked party with a friend out in the woods during the new moon. It was crazy. There were shifters, werewolves, werecats, a small handful of vampires, even fewer humans, and several other species which I can't remember right now. That was the only thing that happened that was awesome up there."

"Were'cats'?" Lafayette frowned.

"Yeah, they're like house cats but fucking huge," Tyler sighed.

"We've got werepanthers here," Lafayette hadn't realized that he'd been messing with the pride of inbred werepanthers, not until Jason had told him what they were after Sookie went missing for a year.

"Fairies, werepanthers...next you're going to tell me they've got a coven of witches here and a pack of werewolves too," Tyler chuckled.

"There _was_ a coven of witches, but...shit happens," Lafayette stated. "And there's a pack in the area, but not in Bon Tempt."

"Dude, this shit sounds fun," Tyler nodded. "Count me in."

"You'lls be coming into work with me tomorrow, Honey Child," Lafayette told his new friend, transferring his old pet name for Sookie to the only vegetarian Lafayette even knew. "You do know how to cook meat right?"

"Of course," Tyler laughed as Lafayette stood. It felt good to know that they had their third cook now, though he wondered why Sookie didn't make the two wannabe fairy vampires work at Bellefluer's as well. "Peace be the journey, dude!"

* * *

Warlow and Sookie followed close behind Aurora and Amelia, wondering what the two had up their sleeves. After taking a good look at the picture, he saw what Amelia had been able to right away. They really were a Nest. A very unique Nest. The two had been acting very strangely since they'd returned from their day searching for the Kitsune, unwavered in their efforts to go after it even after yesterday's events. He didn't have time for this. He had to be to work. The concept was still strange for Warlow, it definitely wasn't what he was expecting when he thought of the beginning of his eternity with Sookie. It never even crossed his mind that by turning his princess, it would cause a Nest to form with her close vampire friends. Jessica and James seemed to stay away, still in the honeymoon stage of their relationship, which was what Warlow wished for. Peace so he could have time alone with Sookie. So he could have some time alone with his new bride. A selfish part of him wanted to just slaughter everyone around and take Sookie away so he could have her all to himself, but she would **never** forgive him if he did something so monstrous. He'd been right about her all along. She was the kindest soul. They walked through the cemetary and to where the entrance of Sookie's Haven was. Amelia and Aurora turned around to face them.

"After you two get off work tonight, we would like for you to come here instead of home," Amelia said bluntly. "Jason said this was where you came out of the fairy dimension, so Aurora and I thought you two could use a night and morning away from all the craziness."

It was almost as if the two of them _were_ Fae, either that or they'd become accustomed to studying body movements and other's moods. He felt as though they had read his mind on needing alone time with Sookie. He felt a sense of relief at the fact he had spared Amelia's life. He didn't realize how big of a difference his one non-impulsive act had made. If he would have killed her instead of her Maker, many more Fae would have probably been eliminated. To the point where Sookie may have never even been born. The very thought made Warlow's blood run cold.

"So what do you think?" Aurora smiled somewhat nervously.

"Why are you trying to get rid of us?" Sookie asked.

"We're not," Amelia and Aurora said at once and grinned at one another.

"We're just saying 'thank you' for putting up with our crazy asses," Aurora shrugged.

"And we're going to try to kill the Kitsune while you two are enjoying your mini-vacation," Amelia smiled. "Please, don't pass this up. I've made a twenty-four hour peace with Eric." Warlow was sure, by what he knew of Amelia, that Eric had no idea about the peace pact she had made.

"We won't pass it up, Amelia, don't worry," Warlow chuckled as he looked down at Sookie. Time alone with her was all he needed.

* * *

There was a skip in Amelia's step as she made her way across the bridge with her best friend close behind. Once they had explained their wish to be Fae to Niall, the King of the Fae seemed to warm up to them some. Warlow, Sookie, Willa, Tara, and Violet had all gone to Bellefluer's to work-it was Violet's first day serving. _Good luck with that!_ Jason had gone off to work with Andy, Adilynn and Niall were at the house with Pam, and Amelia didn't really care where Eric was. She froze halfway across the bridge at the smell of human blood. She looked down in the water and saw a small blonde girl in the water, as if she had jumped and hit the rocks. Water was flooding over her face, causing her body to curve in an unnatural way. Amelia couldn't take it, she jumped over the railing and landed on the large rock beside the girl's body, then pulled her one handed into Amelia's arms. She was so close to death, no doctor would be able to save her. Amelia knew this. She jumped to the grassy bank and bit her wrist, forcing the human to drink her blood. The girl's wounds healed quickly and she opened her eyes. She let out a scream and backed away from Amelia and Aurora. It took Amelia a moment to realize that her fangs were still out.

"Sorry about that," she popped her fangs back in.

"How?" the girl looked up at the blue sky then back at Amelia.

"You've seen 'Blade', right?" Aurora asked. When the girl nodded, Aurora grinned, "We covered ourselves with sunscreen, we just don't want other vampires to know our secret."

Amelia was proud of her Progeny's quick thinking, and glad that they had used television for two things only. Movies and dancing games. The girl looked down at herself, "I'm not dead."

"No," Aurora shook her head. "My Maker healed you."

Tears filled the girl's eyes, "Why?"

"Because no one deserves to die like that," Amelia told the human honestly. "Only God should decide our fates."

"May I know the names of my rescuers?" the girl asked.

"I'm Amelia, and this is my Progeny Aurora," Amelia smiled.

"I'm Sora," the girl looked away from her, as though afraid of being Glamoured. By the way she was acting, Amelia could tell she didn't want to talk about the fact that she had tried to kill herself. She wouldn't want to either. It didn't matter now. Amelia would know if she was in any danger or not now. All it took was a drop of blood to form the bond. Every vampire knew that, or at least their Makers should let them know if they were any kind of Maker.

"We better get going," Amelia sighed and motioned for Aurora to follow as she jumped back onto the bridge. Pushing all the negativity away, Amelia continued to skip her way down the road, hoping to draw out the Kitsune.

* * *

Warlow was trying with all of his might not to laugh at Tyler. Everything he did throughout the night seemed to warrant a narrative song. It was hard to tell if he was human or not, he smelt as if marijuana smoke permanently clung onto him. Lafayette smoked, but it was completely clear that the medium was human. Warlow had easily been able to read Tyler's mind and all he got was music that was constantly changing. Definitely one of the more interesting mind's he'd been in. He was a skilled cook, he even had a good sense of humor, and he was fun to work with. Warlow shook his head and looked over at Sookie, unable to help himself. He wished that he could hug Amelia and Aurora for the gift that they had given him and Sookie. Warlow had to force himself to look away from his wife so he could concentrate on his work.

"Oh yeah, I'm mashing the potatoes!" Tyler sang out as he did just that. "Making a fresh batch of _mashed_ potatoes!"

Warlow snorted and Lafayette busted out laughing. Tyler avoided the pass-through, he just wanted to stay in one spot and do his job that way at the moment. He had told Arlene that once he got a feel for the place and people he would work the window. The only reason Warlow knew this was because he had read Arlene's thoughts, then got scolded by his princess for violating her friend's mind. He had to remind his love that it really was a bad habit of his. Tyler didn't seemed bothered one bit by the laughter, it seemed to be his intention. It also encouraged the singing to keep up throughout the night. Warlow reminded himself what Amelia had said about the Kitsune when she'd called it a "Light-Fox". _This thing is intelligent. As far as we can tell, it can change shape, will itself into different forms that suit its needs_. He had already experienced this first-hand. For Lafayette's sake in his newfound friend, Warlow prayed that Tyler wasn't the Kitsune...

* * *

Eric had been following Amelia around all day, trying to figure out what she was truly up to, only to be disappointed that she was actually trying to lure the fox into a fight. There was no denying the Kitsune would kick Amelia's ass in a heartbeat, and Eric prayed that it did just that, but the fact that she was being honest made him dislike her more. There was nothing worse than an honest vampire. Even Bill was a liar. She had even been selfless by saving a human who wished to die. That was the only highlight of Amelia's day. The Kitsune didn't show itself. He had found her only weakness so far to be her Progeny, but he had a feeling she was like him when it came to her Child. When Amelia and her Progeny reached the edge of Sookie's lawn, they vanished. Eric frowned and glanced around, he'd been watching the door...

"I thought I had a stalker," Amelia sighed from behind him, her Progeny at her side. Eric turned to face the glaring vampire. "You know, it's against the law to stalk someone."

"And what is it that you're doing with the Kitsune?" Eric drawled out, annoyed with the slightly older vampire.

"We're not stalking it," Aurora stated.

"Stalking entitles **knowing** where the person is," Amelia said. "We have no clue where the Kitsune is."

Eric knew that already. If they did know where the Kitsune was, he doubted either vampire would be alive. He went to move past Amelia, but she blocked his path, "Move."

"Here's a _friendly_ warning for you," she glared at him. "The next time I catch you stalking us, I **will** kill you. I'm sure Sookie and Warlow wouldn't even blink twice if I did it either."

Every fiber of Eric's being wanted to test Amelia at that moment. He had heard her say that she had a peace made with him for twenty-four hours, so much for her being honest. Instead, he shoved past Amelia and her Progeny and went into Sookie's house. He was trying to think up a way to kill Warlow and free Sookie from any hold the fairy vampire had on her. He would definitely have to catch Warlow off guard in order to do it. Neither of them followed him, they seemed to be occupied with something else, as Eric closed the door, he watched as Amelia shivered and ran off again. He didn't bother following her to the dead end of her search for the Kitsune. It really wasn't worth his time, only he was outnumbered in votes with **his** family. Willa and Tara wanted to stay in the little Nest they had all formed. Pam looked at it as just bunking at Sookie's, but Eric didn't look at it like that. He was under the same roof as the very vampire he had almost killed, waiting for Warlow to enact his revenge as he plotted his own for losing Sookie.

* * *

Aurora couldn't believe it, the girl must have had a death wish or something. When they saved her a second time, she was being attacked by a vampire, Sora was fighting off the vampire a bit, but that was just the vampire playing with it's next meal before it bit into the girl's neck. Shit was just getting worse and worse. By the way her Maker was now fuming, Aurora wasn't surprised when Amelia rushed forward and ripped the attacking vampire's heart out, causing the vampire to turn into a pile of gunk. Amelia was as irritated as Aurora was with the fact that this Sora girl had a death-wish.

"Are you **fucking** crazy?!" Amelia growled at the human. "You _do_ realize that this is the second time in under twenty-four hours that I've saved your life?"

"I _never_ asked you to save me," Sora didn't seem pleased with the fact that she had been saved yet again by the same vampire.

"And yet here we are anyways," Aurora shook her head. "Why would you want to die?"

Sora looked between Aurora and Amelia and shook her head, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try us," Amelia's voice was short with her impatience.

"I'm tired of life," Sora looked down. "I'm tired of living. I'm tired of being alone and everyone always leaving me."

Aurora frowned over at her Maker, the human was right, at least she didn't understand. She didn't understand how someone could just throw their life away, no matter how bad it was. Shit, the human didn't even know what **bad** truly was. Amelia didn't seem to really understand either. It _was_ confusing to say the least.

"Then why not start over?" Aurora suggested.

"I moved here _because_ no one knows me. No one would care if I die," Sora answered.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but you ran into the two vampires who do care what happens to humans...even if it's by their choice," Aurora sighed.

"How _did_ you know where I was?" Sora asked.

"We're bonded," Amelia shrugged. "From when I gave you my blood to heal you. Your fear led me here."

"Well, next time, don't bother coming," Sora turned around and walked away, leaving Aurora and Amelia there, gawking after the human.

"Perhaps we should just lock her up in the cubby at Sookie and Warlow's," Aurora offered her Maker.

Amelia shook her head, "No need. That girl will live out her life. It's not our fault we happened across her when she was trying to kill herself..."

Aurora kept her mouth shut. She had been about to argue, but didn't really see the point in it. She never really argued with her Maker, they agreed on everything for the most part. They shared the same beliefs, worshipped the same God, from the very moment Amelia had turned her, Aurora loved her Maker. As a friend, sister, mother, and sometimes her own child. In the three hundred and thirty-three years of Aurora's never-ending life, she had never once been left alone by her Maker. Amelia not only enjoyed Aurora's company, but now she was dependent on Aurora's companionship. Once in a while, Aurora would wish that her Maker found someone else to occupy her time, but Aurora was sure she'd miss her Maker right away. Being so close to someone for so long did that. They shared everything. Their hopes and dreams. Their fears. One thing really mattered above all else. They had a bond that could never be broken.

* * *

Sookie glanced over at Warlow as she was finishing her closing chores. He'd been trying to figure out if the new cook, Tyler, was human or not. He could read Tyler's mind, but Adilynn had been able to get into the Kitsune's mind. Sookie noticed a distinct smell difference between species as well. Fairies smelt sweet, she **loved** the smell of Warlow, vampires...they smelt normal, and humans smelt okay to her, but she'd prefer to stick to Warlow's blood. Tyler...she couldn't even tell. Though Arlene and Lafayette didn't seem to notice the looming marijuana smell that hung around Tyler, Sookie sure did, and she knew Warlow did as well. It made distinguishing if he was human or not pretty much impossible. Sookie was sure that if he was cut, his blood would smell the same. _If _Tyler was the Kitsune, they needed to find out so they could warn Lafayette about the danger, but if they were wrong, she didn't want either Warlow or her to risk looking like an ass. She was sure that Amelia and Aurora would suspect him and began to wish that they were there. It was strange, they'd been coming to Bellefluer's every night with Niall and Adilynn for dinner-though they never ate-and now they weren't even there. _Where are they?_

Warlow grinned and shrugged, _Probably out hunting the Kitsune._

Sookie looked away from her husband as she continued with the last of her chores, _Do you really think Tyler is the Kitsune?_

She could feel Warlow close behind her now, using his vampire speed to get to her, _I have no idea. I've never known a human to smell that...strongly._

Strongly. Sookie wanted to laugh at Warlow's choice of words. Lafayette and Tyler came out of the kitchen and her friend was chuckling, "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Hells yeah you will!" Tyler grinned. "Wooka! Wooka! Peace be the journey!"

Sookie's eyes widened as Tyler walked quickly out of Bellefluer's. "Wooka?" What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

"So, what _did_ the two of you think about our new cook?" Lafayette asked.

"He's different," Warlow sighed.

"Ain't we all?" Lafayette chuckled. "It's a shame that boy is straight."

Sookie let out a laugh, of course Lafayette would think that. Only, _if_ Tyler was the Kitsune, she didn't want Lafayette anywhere near him. And if Tyler wasn't the Kitsune, then she was sure the medium had found himself a new friend. Sookie shook her head and glanced over at Tara, who was busy speaking to Arlene with Willa and Violet. At first, Sookie didn't think that Violet would have done good working for Arlene, but it turned out that her brother's girlfriend could be the nicest woman in the world when she had to be-which was when working for Arlene.

Warlow whispered into her ear so that only she could hear him, "Remember, tonight you're Mine."

* * *

"So you saved a girl who didn't want to be saved?" Adilynn frowned at the two very unique vampires. Niall had retired for the evening, and Jason and Violet had left to go do something with Pam and Eric. She had no idea where Sookie, Warlow, Tara, and Willa were, but she was sure they were all okay. "How did that work out for you?"

Amelia shrugged, "She _still_ wants to die."

Adilynn's frown grew. She would have been happy to have either vampire around when her sisters and herself were attacked by Jessica, or when Eric had attacked her. Whoever this girl was, she was lucky and didn't even know it. Adilynn knew that the two of them would ensure that this "Sora" lived a long life-even if she didn't want to. Amelia and Aurora were the only two vampires Andy trusted to be alone with Adilynn besides Sookie and Warlow and they didn't count because they were fairy also. The **only** reason Andy allowed her around the two vampires was because they'd kept to every word they'd said. And the two had vowed to protect Adilynn and her father.

"I'm sorry," Adilynn sighed.

"For what? It's not you're fault Sora has a death wish," Aurora shook her head.

"I'm just the fool who thought she _needed_ to be saved," Amelia seemed as though she felt bad for wanting to keep a human safe.

Adilynn's respect for the vampires only grew out of their remorse. They felt bad for saving someone who didn't want to be saved, and because of a bond that Amelia now shared with Sora, she couldn't help herself when it came to going to the human's rescue.

"Well, she's lucky to have the two of you looking out for her," Adilynn stated honestly. She believed that with every fiber of her being.

"Sora seemed to think the complete opposite," Amelia looked at her daughter. Adilynn didn't really get vampire terms. She understood that Aurora was Amelia's Progeny, but Adilynn refused to even get used to the terms vampires used. Warlow never called Sookie _his_ Progeny.

"She'll come to appreciate it later," Adilynn promised, though she wasn't quite sure.

"If only you were there to read her mind for us," Aurora smiled, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

"What are you girls up to?" Andy asked as he came in through the back door.

Adilynn smiled at her father, "We're just talking."

Andy eyed Amelia and Aurora, still not completely trusting the vampires, but seeing them with his daughter completely okay did help Adilynn's father. Andy took a deep breath and sighed, "About what?"

"About the fact that we have terrible fucking luck right now," Aurora sighed.

"Is that so?" Andy frowned. _I'm guessing they didn't find that fucking fox._

"They didn't, but they did manage to save a girl twice today," Adilynn smiled at her father.

"How did that go?" Andy asked.

"Hence our bad luck," Amelia sighed. "She didn't want to be saved."

"That's weird," Andy scoffed.

"Not really," Aurora shook her head. "Plenty of humans kill themselves every day. It was our mistake for thinking she needed to be saved."

"And now I can't help but rush to her _fucking_ rescue! Maybe..." Amelia shook her head, not finishing her sentance. Adilynn frowned, she hadn't really seen Amelia and Aurora down on their luck-though it seemed that their hundreds of years of hunting the Kitsune had taken their toll on the two vampires.

"Perhaps she'll change her mind and want to live?" Adilynn was glad that Andy seemed to sense the stress in Amelia's voice.

"That's what we're all hoping for," Adilynn sighed.

* * *

Sora wasn't sure what to believe now. She had no friends. No family. She knew no one would have missed her when she was gone, so why would a vampire care about her fate? Why save her twice even? Everywhere she went all she saw were close groups of friends, everyone had someone. It was all very depressing. She wished that she could have even one person to consider a friend. What did make her less depressed and made her want to just let everything go for a moment was the fact that she felt higher than a kite. She knew vampire blood was a drug, but she'd never once done any in her entire life, nor had she wanted to. Yes. She would forget everything for as long as this feeling lasted, then perhaps she'd known what she needed to do.

"Do you need a lift?" a truck stopped on the road beside her and the man she'd seen at Bellefluer's Bar and Grill was frowning at her.

Sora looked down as she nodded. She needed to get a room for the night and she had wandered too far out of her comfort zone. Given the fact that she was high, she wasn't sure if she was even heading towards Bon Tempt. As she climbed into the cab of the truck, she offered a smile to the very tall, muscular man, "Thanks."

"Are you okay?" his frown seemed to deepen. Sora saw him looking at her neck. _Shit. I completely forgot I'd been bitten._

Sora nodded, "I'm fine. Someone helped me out."

"I can take you to the hospital," the man offered.

Sora shook her head and shivered. She **hated** hospitals-the few times she'd been in them, "No thank you, just to the closest hotel in Bon Tempt."

"I'm Alcide," the man gave her a somewhat understanding smile.

"I'm Sora," Sora sighed. Wondering why he even picked her up. She frowned and looked over at him, "You're not a serial killer, are you?"

Alcide let out a deep chuckle and shook his head, "I promise you, I'm not a serial killer."

Sora let out a breath, "I'm sorry, it's just been a long night."

"I hear you there," Alcide said.

"Work?" Sora guessed.

Alcide grinned and nodded, "Yeah, work."

"What do you do?" Sora asked, relieved to be having a civil conversation without any vampires around.

"I lay concrete," Alcide said. "You?"

Sora shrugged, "I don't really have a job right now. I just moved here."

"Where did you move from?" Alcide asked. Sora shifted uncomfortably. No one had ever shown any interest in her until today. No one had wanted to get to know her or had even tried. Alcide glanced over at her and seemed to notice her discomfort, "We can find something else to talk about."

"California," Sora said quickly. What was the harm in letting one person in?


	10. Bonding

**Sorry this took so long to get out. It's not that it was hard to write. I've just been busy doing things...That, and I wanted to make this chapter worth the wait. Please review! I do want and NEED feedback for my story. I want to know what you all think about this. If you like it or not... It really does inspire me to get the chapters out to you sooner...(that's a hint people) Hope you enjoy the chapter :D**

Sookie woke up in Warlow's arms, for the first time, she didn't wonder what everyone else was doing. She was lost in the bliss of the moment, waking beside Warlow in the same spot she first had awakened beside him. She wished that they could just stay like that forever, just the two of them. As the thought crossed Sookie's mind, Warlow smiled, "We _could_ always leave."

Sookie shook her head slightly, "You know we can't."

Warlow let out a deep sigh, "Yeah, I know. Very tempting thought though."

Sookie smiled at her husband as she flipped around to get a better look at him, "Luckily we've got Amelia and Aurora to give us time together."

That made him laugh, "You know, I never really gave a second thought about Amelia and the impact I may have made by killing her Maker. I didn't even think that I _had_ made a difference."

"I **never** thought I'd meet even one vampire who wished they were Fae," Sookie grinned as Warlow pulled her closer to him.

"And now there's two of them," Warlow chuckled. "If only this could last longer..."

"Do you think Eric and Amelia have actually kept peace?" Sookie asked.

"Honestly, I hope Amelia does the same thing to Eric that she did to the first flat-screen of yours," Warlow grinned. "But I don't think that she will. I think she's done her best to keep the peace."

It was almost as if the two had sensed that they were talking about them, because she could hear Amelia and Aurora shouting outside her Haven, "SOOKIE! WARLOW! HEY! WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU! IT'S **VERY** IMPORTANT!" It was hard to tell who was shouting, the two of them sounded the same, or perhaps both of them were shouting the same exact thing.

"Well...I guess we should get going then," Warlow sighed.

Sookie nodded and started to dress. She listened to the laughter that started to come from outside her Haven. "Amelia! Something just crossed my mind. If you take just the first letter from Warlow's name and put it where the 'S' is on Sookie's name, what to do you get?"

Warlow looked over at Sookie and shook his head, _Oh no. _"WOOKIE!" Amelia shouted. "They're Chewy from Star Wars!"

"We better get going before they make _everyone_ a character from a movie," Warlow shook his head as he put his shirt on.

Sookie nodded and grabbed his hand. She was ready for Amelia and Aurora, which was a good thing, because the two vampires rushed in for their hugs as soon as Sookie and Warlow appeared in the cemetary. Sookie let out a deep sigh, "Okay. We're back."

"Not for long," Aurora grinned.

"We called in sick for the two of you. I explained to Arlene that the two of you need more time together," Amelia full on smiled. "Since things are slow at Bellefluer's right now, she agreed to let you have two days off."

"So we want the two of you to stay in that...Fairy Place for those two days," Aurora's grin grew.

Warlow narrowed his eyes at the two vampires who seemed to just want to please them, "Why do any of this for us?"

"Name one reason for us **not** to," Amelia shrugged.

"And if you're worried about the Kitsune, don't be. It hasn't shown itself since..." Aurora cast a glance over at Amelia. Sookie knew that was one of Amelia's biggest regrets now. Ripping off the wrong tail on the Kitsune.

"And if you're worried about me killing Eric, don't be. He's just young and naïve," Amelia sighed, changing the subject.

Sookie wanted to laugh, Eric wasn't much younger than Amelia, and he definitely wasn't naïve. Warlow shook his head and turned back to Sookie, "What is it that you want to do?"

"Thanks," Sookie smiled at Amelia and Aurora as she took hold of Warlow's hand once again and used her Light to go back into her Haven. She prayed to God that they could actually spend the full time together there. Just some time...

* * *

Niall looked between the two vampires who seemed able to communicate with only their eyes. A frown formed on his face, "So how long have the two of you been..."

"Sisters?" Aurora offered a term he could use.

"Yes," Niall nodded. "Together."

"Three hundred and thirty-three years," Amelia grinned.

"Any breaks in there? What's the longest time you've been apart?" Niall asked.

"Apart?" the word seemed to take Amelia's smile right off her face. She shook her head. "We've **never** been apart."

"Not once?" this actually surprised Niall.

"Not ever," Aurora looked over at Amelia.

"Why turn someone to be your companion just to be apart?" Amelia frowned.

"A break?" the blonde vampire, Eric-who Niall didn't care much for, but he liked him more than he liked Warlow-offered when he came into the kitchen.

"We don't need a break," Amelia glared at Eric.

"The way you two act as though you're twins, I'd say differently," Eric glared right back at her.

"I have an idea," Niall stated, getting the attention of Amelia and Aurora back onto him. "How about the two of you spend the day apart? Just...getting to know other people?"

Aurora looked over at Amelia before shaking her head, "We don't think that's such a good idea."

Niall took a deep breath. It was time to see how much they really wished to be Fae. They had bowed down to him as though he was their king as well, "As your King, it is my wish that you spend the day apart. Try to make new friends."

He wasn't surprised when the two opened their mouths to argue, but as soon as they shut their mouths and bowed, he felt shock, they both spoke at once, "As you wish, My King."

In all honesty, he didn't think that it would work, _even_ if they did want to be Fae. It was a pleasant surprise that they were truly dedicated to their beliefs. The two of them were truly meant to be Fae, not human or vampire. Niall felt himself soften towards the two even more than he was before. Never, in all of his life, had he thought to meet any vampire who wanted to be Fae. Who would listen to a wish that came from him. Now he knew two of them and wasn't quite sure how to react. Part of him wanted to treat them as they wanted to be treated. As one of his own people, but another part of him warned that it wasn't wise to trust a vampire. Not even these two. He'd give them a chance. One chance.

* * *

Amelia wasn't sure what to do with herself. She'd spent Aurora's entire life by her Progeny's side, and now...now Aurora was off with Jason and Violet for the day while Amelia had to find something else to do. There was no way in Hell she was going to bond with Eric or his Progeny, Pam. If Tara and Willa weren't to busy...she would have gone to them, but Amelia wasn't up for interrupting such a union. They were new lovers. It would be wrong to separate them for her selfish need to have someone by her. No, she would find someone else to bond with as her king wished. Perhaps that very unique friend of Sookie's...the cook...Lafayette? Amelia nodded, happy with her choice. The only thing was, she had to find him first. How hard could that be?

Amelia made a turn and ran into the last person she wanted to see. Eric. He was following her _again_! A fit of rage took over her. _Fuck peace_. She reached into his chest with one quick movement and grabbed his heart. She was shaking she was so angry. She couldn't believe that he had just thrown away her warning as though it were nothing.

"I **warned** you what would happen if you followed me again," Amelia growled angrily as she slammed him against the wall.

"I _wasn't_ following you," Eric hissed out.

"And I'm the fucking pope," Amelia's growl deepened.

"Why would I follow you?" Eric looked down at her arm that stuck out of his chest, while her hand held onto his heart. She literally held his life in her hands. One quick movement and he'd be dead. "I'm going to speak to a friend of mine. A human."

"Who?" Amelia didn't believe him.

"Lafayette," his reply caused Amelia to release his heart, and she pulled her hand out of his chest.

"Do you know where he is?" Amelia asked.

"Why do you want to know where Lafayette is?" Eric frowned at her.

"I want to get to know him," Amelia stated honestly.

A knowing smile spread across Eric's face, "This is over what that old fairy said, isn't it?"

"So what if it is? You jealous that I'd rather hang out with a gay man than you?" Amelia narrowed her eyes at him.

"If I was, do you think that I would admit it?" he shot back.

In all honesty, no she didn't believe that he would admit to it, even if it were true. She was being sarcastic, of course. She didn't think that he was jealous over anyone but Warlow. "Could...could you take me to Lafayette if you know where he is?"

* * *

"So...what did you do during your human life?" Jason asked suddenly. Violet had been the one doing all the talking. And it was mainly about her. Aurora wasn't quite sure how bonding worked, but being the one doing all the listening wasn't part of it. That much she was sure about.

"I was a...Gypsy?" Aurora was sure that was the right term for it.

"Really?" Jason grinned.

"I reminded Amelia of her human self, when she found me," Aurora smiled fondly. "I saw the remarkable speed she had, Amelia told me that was only a portion of what she could really do, so I asked her to turn me."

"And you've never once killed a human?" Violet asked.

Aurora shook her head, "Not **even** once. Amelia forbid it. She used the Maker-Progeny bond to ensure I _never_ kill a human."

"So she took the choice away from you?" Violet frowned.

"It's not like that," Aurora sighed. "I love Amelia for being sure that I can't kill a human or fairy. I couldn't imagine living with the guilt of murdering a human just so I can eat."

"Humans do it all the time to animals," Violet stated.

"Even as a human, I didn't eat meat, and right now...well...I'm not human," Aurora shrugged. She didn't know what the eight hundred-years-old vampire wanted to hear. That she wanted to kill humans? That every time she slept, she had dreams of ripping humans apart? Aurora wasn't that kind of vampire. She doubted they even thought on the same level. It gave her another reason to be grateful that Amelia was the one who turned her. Any other vampire and Aurora would have ended up a monster like the rest of them. Even Tara and Willa had their demons. Aurora could see them struggling to keep Sookie and Warlow's rule about no killing. Their Makers didn't help at all either, it was clear that neither Eric or Pam gave a shit about humans except for the ones in Sookie's circle of friends, and even then they didn't fully care. Aurora and Amelia on the other hand...they cared about what happened to humans.

"So...you were...a vegetarian?" Jason made a strange face.

Aurora laughed, "Yes. I was a vegetarian. We _would_ drink True Blood, but the shit tastes like...well...shit."

"And it's laced now," Violet shook her head.

"What?" Aurora's smile left her face. This was the first time she'd heard anything about this. "Laced with what?"

"Hep. V," Jason stated. "It does some gnarly shit to a vampire. We've had six cases of it happen here alone so far. Reports are that it's spreading rapidly in cities."

"How do you know this?" Aurora breathed out. "What about humans? How does it effect them?"

"It doesn't as far as we can tell," Jason shrugged. "Humans seem to be immune to it, but they **can** be carriers. Right, Violet?"

Violet nodded, "That's what they were saying on the..." she cleared her throat, "news."

"What does this do to vampires?" Aurora asked.

"What do you think it does?" Jason shook his head in disgust. "It kills them."

* * *

Lafayette had just finished rolling a beautiful blunt when someone knocked on the door. It was his "relax" time away from **everything**. Sookie, Warlow...vampires and fairies in general. _Everything_ in general. Of course someone _had_ to come over when all Lafayette wanted was just a little alone time. "Oh _fuck_ no!" the second he opened the door he saw Eric-fucking-Northman standing there with one of the vampires that now lived at Sookie. He'd met her once, he just couldn't remember if she was Amelia or Aurora. She was one of the few vampires Andy actually trusted alone with his Halfling daughter, Adilynn. "What is it that you want, Bitch?"

"Amelia here wanted to spend some time with you," came Eric's unbelievable response.

"I promise, I won't bite," Amelia smiled at Lafayette. "Niall wants Aurora and I to spend time apart and with other people."

"And what's wrong with Blonde?" Lafayette motioned over to Eric.

"She wants to kill me," Eric shook his head.

"Exactly," Amelia's smile grew.

Lafayette liked this bitch already, "Amelia, you may come in." He glared at Eric, he didn't want to go through anymore bullshit vampire-drama that came with the Viking vampire. "You **can't** come in."

As Lafayette shut the door, Amelia laughed, "We'll get along just fine..." She smelt the air and tilted her head at Lafayette, "What were you doing?"

"I _was_ getting ready to light up this blunt..." Lafayette grinned as a perfect experiment entered his mind. Never before had he even thought about trying this out, but that was because he'd never had a vampire choose him to spend time with besides Eddie. "I has an idea...if you's up for it."

"I'm over a thousand years old, I'm up for **anything**," Amelia accepted his experiment without asking what it even was. For all she knew, it could have involved silver-it didn't, but it could have.

"Good," Lafayette smiled as he held up the blunt, "because you's going to smoke this with me. We're going to see how much it takes to get a vampire high."

Amelia laughed, "I'm not sure it works that way, but I'm up to try it."

"Did you ever..." Lafayette wasn't sure how to word it.

Amelia shook her head, "No, I can't say I have."

"Girl, you is in for a _fucking_ treat! Prepare to relax like no other," Lafayette chuckled happily. If she wanted to hang with him, she was going to have to do as he did.

* * *

"You _need_ to concentrate, Sookie," Warlow smiled. He'd been trying to show her other ways to use her Light. Defensive mainly, because of the whole Kitsune situation, but other...things got in the way.

"What were you saying?" Sookie shook her head.

"Close you're eyes and picture yourself glowing with your Light. Don't do anything, just picture it," Warlow instructed. She closed her eyes, but nothing happened. _If_ she had been picturing herself glowing as he had told her to, she would have started to glow. "You're not doing it."

"How do you even know I can do this?" Sookie opened her eyes.

"Because I can do it," Warlow stated. "Trust me." Sookie nodded and closed her eyes again, after a short moment, she began to glow brightly. A smile spread across Warlow's face, "Now picture yourself pulling all that Light inside you and let it build up in your core." The Light faded and Warlow backed up, just to be safe. _Now release it_. His princess obeyed and a blast of Light escaped in a super-nova fashion all around her. A sense of pride in his wife filled him as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I felt something, did I do it?" Sookie asked.

Warlow nodded, "If you didn't, I _would_ have you try it again."

"What did you have me do?" Sookie questioned.

"You sent out an energy blast that will knock even me back away from you," Warlow replied with a small smile on his face.

"Kind of like the one that knocked you away from that Kitsune?" Sookie asked.

"More powerful than that," Warlow's smile widened. "My precious Sookie, you can do much more than you can possibly imagine, and we have all the time in the world for you to discover what you can do."

"Like what?" Sookie asked.

"Like you can throw you're ball of Light and still remain Fae," it was the easiest example he could think up, just so she would know that she'd **never** have to worry about running out of Light. With them drinking one another's blood, their Light grew stronger every time. Warlow wasn't sure if Sookie noticed, but he sure did. That hadn't been something he had anticipated. He wasn't sure how much Light Sookie could hold, given the fact that she was a Halfling before he'd turned her, but he was sure that she could hold a bit. There was only one thing he was worried about, the Kitsune. It had ignored everyone else and had gone after him. The thing could sense Light. Fae Light. The very thought was disturbing.

"Don't think about it then," Sookie told him.

Warlow shook his head, "I'm still getting used to you being in my head all the time, my princess."

"Just like I'm still getting used to **you** being in my mind," Sookie smiled at him before she kissed him. "Now, will you show me something else?"

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay that we're coming with you?" Aurora asked Jason as she followed Violet and him up to a porch.

"Things are changing, Aurora," Jason replied. "No one can afford to be close-minded now. Not with this Kitsune on the loose."

Aurora shifted uncomfortably, causing Violet to frown, "What haven't you told us?"

"There's something about Kitsune we _didn't_ say," Aurora shook her head. Amelia should have been the one to tell them this, but since they were bonding, Aurora **had** to tell the truth, otherwise it wouldn't be properly bonding. She took a deep breath, "My Maker...she told me something she'd heard when she first started hunting the Kitsune. One Kitsune alone-even a weak one-can bring a city to ruin. It can make it as if the city never even existed."

"Shit," Jason cursed as he knocked on the door. "You'd think that would be one of the _first_ things you two would have told us."

"We didn't trust anybody," Aurora shrugged.

"Not even Warlow?" Violet asked.

Aurora shook her head, "Not even Warlow. Amelia and I have-" She looked at the small cracks in the door frame, thin wisps of smoke were coming out of the house, only it wasn't from a fire.

As the door opened, a cloud of marijuana smoke bellowed out of the house and Tara's cousin, Lafayette was standing there, his eyes barely open, "Come on in, Bitches!"

Aurora blinked as she followed Violet and Jason into the house. She froze immediately when she saw her Maker sitting on the couch letting out a lung-full of smoke, "What are you doing?"

"We've been smoking for an hour and a half now and this bitch **still **ain't high," Lafayette shook his head. "This has just turned into Mission Impossible."

"So you're trying to get Amelia high?" Jason frowned.

"No, not at all," Lafayette said sarcastically.

Jason looked around the room, from Violet to Aurora, then to Amelia, as if deep in thought. As Lafayette handed another joint to Amelia, Jason stopped him, "Wait! She **won't** get high. You're just wasting all of your medicine."

"How do you knows this, boyfriend?" Lafayette narrowed his eyes.

"Aren't vampires...dead?" Jason looked over at Violet quickly, then back at Lafayette, "I mean, their life force comes from human _blood_, right? So...wouldn't a vampire have to drink someone's blood in order to get even the slightest high?"

Amelia looked over at Lafayette, who was shaking his head, "Bitch, I ain't going to let you bite me, but it _does_ make sense."

Aurora glanced at Amelia, unsure what to think about her Maker for once. It was strange that she chose Lafayette to bond with and even stranger that Aurora so happened to go to Lafayette's house with Jason and Violet while her Maker was there. By the way Amelia was grinning at Aurora, she was amused by the whole situation. They were trying to stay apart for one day and couldn't seem to.

"Thank you, Lafayette," Amelia smiled. "We'll have to do something like this again."

"Of course, Hooka," Lafayette snapped a fan out almost magically. "You's welcome by any time."

"I'll see you later, Aurora," Amelia nodded to her Progeny before she walked out the door. Aurora didn't like the fact that they'd chased her Maker off from clearly a good time, but Amelia didn't seem to mind that one bit. Aurora wondered what kind of trouble her Maker was getting into without her by her side.

* * *

"What the fuck happened to you?" Pam demanded as Eric walked into Sookie's house.

"Don't ask," Eric shook his head.

"You refuse to talk to me about _anything_ now," Pam stood and walked towards her beloved Maker. Even though she was released, she loved Eric more than anything. Tara didn't understand that-that's why her Progeny was avoiding her and spending as much time as possible away with Willa.

"It was a mistake, that's all," Eric sighed.

"Eric..." Pam frowned.

"Drop it, Pam," Eric said strictly, not wanting to speak about what had happened to him. "Have you seen Sookie?"

"Amelia and Aurora said that they're on an extended vacation," Pam shook her head. "They're the only two who have seen them."

Pam watched Eric cringe. She didn't say Warlow's name for a reason. Eric hated the hybrid. He was only annoyed by Amelia as far as Pam could tell, but he still loved Sookie, even though she now belonged **completely** to another. The whole thing was fucking sickening. It made Pam's skin crawl. The thought of Sookie usually made her skin crawl whenever Eric was concerned. She knew that there was no way he would just get over Sookie. He loved her more than he loved Pam. Pam wasn't stupid, she knew this. Ever since the little fairy walked into Fangtasia, Sookie had been the one Eric wanted. There was no competing with that. Even Pam had to kill herself for Eric to turn her, _if_ Sookie had wanted to turn, Eric would have done it in a heartbeat. **That** was how much he loved her. Now...now Sookie was a vampire and Eric wasn't the fairy's Maker. She'd seen the look of hatred before in her Maker's eyes, he hated Warlow. He hated Warlow as much as he had hated Russell Edgington.

"Where's Tara?" Eric looked around.

"With Willa," Pam answered dryly.

"Where are the fairies?" Eric continued his questions.

"At dinner with Andy and Holly," Pam rolled her eyes. "Why won't you tell me what happened to you?"

"Amelia almost killed me. If I wouldn't have thought fast, then I _would_ be dead right now," Eric shook his head.

Anger rushed through Pam instantly, "And you allowed her to get away with that?"

"What was I going to do, Pam? She had her hand wrapped around my **heart**," Eric growled out.

"How did she manage to do that in the first place?" Pam demanded.

"She's older, faster, and stronger than I am," Eric shook his head. "And she took me by surprise."

* * *

Sora made her way down the street, her mind was on Alcide, he was different. She couldn't put her finger on what it was about him, but...he made her want to live, even if she'd known him for only a few hours. She felt as though she'd known him longer than that, and to top it all off, she actually had a...sort-of date...with Alcide later once he was to get off of work. Lost in thought, Sora didn't return to reality until someone stopped her from crossing the road. A large truck zoomed past, almost hitting her, then a voice she was starting to know chimed happily behind her, "You do realize that that's _three_ times I've saved your life in the last twenty-four hours?"

Unlike the last time Sora had seen Amelia, she was actually happy to see the vampire who claimed to be using sun-screen to walk in the sun. She whirled around and hugged Amelia tightly, "Thank you!"

"For what?" Amelia frowned. Sora understood the confusion, the last time Amelia had seen her, she'd been angry for the fact that she'd been saved. Twice. Now she was overly grateful that she had someone who cared enough to even bother with her. Perhaps there was a life for her in Bon Tempt. All she had to do was try to put an effort towards getting to know other people. Who better to get to know than the first person that showed the slightest interest in her well-being.

"For saving me so many times," Sora smiled. "I was a real...bitch the last few times we met." Amelia nodded her agreement, and Sora shook her head, "Loneliness is a terrible companion."

"I know, I spent a thousand years alone," Amelia sighed and started to walk.

Sora stayed beside the vampire, "How did you handle it? Being alone all the time?"

Amelia frowned as she looked at Sora, "Truth is, I couldn't handle it. I started to get...cold towards humanity. Towards other vampires. My Progeny **is** my moral compass most of the time."

"But you're so..." Sora eyed the vampire.

"Nice?" Amelia offered, then she shook her head. "If I was _nice_, I wouldn't have threatened to kill someone earlier today."

Sora continued to study Amelia, especially now. From what she could see, Amelia wasn't the type to just threaten someone. Not if she saved Sora twice without having any reason at all, "What did this person do?"

Amelia smiled and tilted her head, "What makes you think he did anything?"

"Because that makes more sense," Sora shrugged, guessing by the smile that she was right.

"He threw my warning aside and decided to stalk me," Amelia sighed. "Or at least that was what I had thought until he told me it was all a misunderstanding."

Sora frowned. How could someone misunderstand another person stalking them? That made no sense what-so-ever. It only made Sora have more questions. She took a deep breath, "What are you doing for rest of the day?"

Amelia gave Sora a long, thoughtful look before replying, "I guess I'm spending more time with you."

* * *

Violet stared at her new co-worker, Tyler-who was sitting on the couch beside Aurora just talking away about anything and everything. The more Tyler spoke about himself, the more Aurora would do the same, and Violet found herself amused by the fact that Tyler seemed like a male human version of Aurora. Jason was speaking to Lafayette in the back about something that had to do with the law, while Violet was stuck watching Aurora and Tyler talk in the smoky living room. She looked away from the pair and down the hallway where Jason had vanished with Lafayette. The more time she spent with Jason, the more in love with him she fell. Over eight-hundred-years-old and she felt like she was close to being human again when she was with Jason. She knew that he was in love with her, thanks to the blood bond she had formed with him. It was refreshing to know that she was truly loved, and not because of sex either. Jason would wait, he was a good man and faithful to those he loved. She was happy that she could be considered one of those that Jason loved.

"Now you're just pulling my leg!" Tyler laughed, pulling Violet away from her thoughts about Jason.

"I'm not! My Maker even has the proof!" Aurora argued, but a smile was on her face.

"It's impossible," Tyler shook his head.

"How is it impossible? I'm over three hundred-years-old, I would **never** joke about something like that," Aurora stated.

"In that case...that's fucking awesome!" Tyler smirked. "How was he?"

"Crazier than anyone could imagine," Aurora smiled.

"What the fuck are the two of you talking about?" Violet frowned.

"Aurora and her Maker met Billy the Kid!" Tyler chuckled.

Of course a human _would_ get excited over a dead outlaw from two hundred years ago. Of course Aurora and Amelia knew Billy the Kid. They were definitely the types who would have tracked the outlaw down during that time. They probably even saved his ass a couple of times. It wouldn't have surprised Violet one bit. Tyler's excitement over Aurora meeting Billy the Kid hundreds of years ago, Violet couldn't help but wonder how many humans Aurora and Amelia had saved during Aurora's short lifetime. Even more-so, she wondered how Amelia turned Aurora...

"That's wonderful. What was his personality like?" Violet asked, trying to be a part of the conversation instead of worrying about where Jason was.

"He was smart. Very smart. He had a way with words that made even Amelia and I want to follow him to the ends of the earth. That charm made him popular with the women back then. Especially the whores. To this day, he's the fastest draw I've ever seen, but...he didn't give a fuck if he lived or died," Aurora shrugged. "The day that Billy the Kid died had to be one of the saddest days in my immortality. We tried to save him...but by the time we'd gotten to him, he'd been dead for hours."

"What proof do you have that you knew him?" Tyler asked, being smarter than Violet had thought he was by asking the question.

"Billy gave Amelia his six-shooter two days before Pat Garrett shot him," Aurora grinned.

"**Now** that's something I'd like to see. Why isn't that in a museum?" Tyler asked.

"Because it has sentimental value to both Amelia and me. If my Maker was to get rid of it, I would take it. There's no way I would let her throw away such a memory," Aurora sighed.

"Speaking of your Maker," Violet leaned back in her chair, "how do you think Amelia is holding up with the day?"

"To be completely honest, I've been praying to God this entire time that she doesn't kill anyone," Aurora sighed.

Violet frowned, now she was confused. That didn't sound like the cheerful vampire who seemed to be full of boundless bubbliness, "What do you mean?"

"If Amelia gets the slightest annoyed, she **will** hurt whoever has annoyed her. Actually, she'll probably kill them," Aurora stated.

Aurora's reply only confused Violet even more. It seemed to be a contradiction on Amelia's whole entire personality. It just didn't make any sense, "Are you sure you're talking about the same Amelia I think you are?"

Aurora nodded, "That's one of the many reasons we've never separated. Amelia hates losing control. The moment I came out of the ground a vampire, she ordered me to never kill a human and commanded me to ensure she never hurt anyone without good reason."

"She's older than me, how could she lose control?" Violet frowned.

"She has no patience for vampires," Aurora sighed. Violet could tell by the tone of Aurora's voice that she was done talking about her Maker as she turned back to Tyler, continuing on about Billy the Kid and some of the shit she did back when she was under a hundred.

* * *

Jessica had no idea how it had happened, but as it got darker out, Amelia showed up with a small blonde human who looked like she was barely eighteen. All Amelia wanted to do was to play the Wii without speaking to Bill, who'd been trying to ask her where her Progeny was for the last hour. From what Jess could tell, if Amelia didn't want to talk about something, she wasn't going to.

"FUCK!" Amelia handed the Wii controller to James. "That's why I don't like war."

"Because you die?" James offered.

"No, because I don't like getting shot at," Amelia grinned then looked over at Jess. "Why aren't you playing?"

"I'm not really in the mood," Jess shrugged. She wasn't sure what else she could say without sounding rude. Bill even seemed to respect Amelia more than he respected Eric. Which made Jess wonder why he never even mentioned Amelia or her Progeny before, but at the same time she was livid at the fact that Amelia and her human-Sora-had just made themselves at home without invitation. Bill didn't seem to mind that Amelia had done that, but Jess wanted common courtesy, which Amelia seemed to lack.

"So, how did you two meet?" James changed the subject, seeing that Jess was starting to get angry at her own thoughts.

"Amelia saved my life twice yesterday," Sora answered, smiling over at the vampire.

"Sora hated me for it too," Amelia laughed.

"What changed?" Jess asked, wondering how the human had changed her opinion so quickly.

"I realized that life is worth living," Sora shrugged. "That, and...that-blood bond? That's what you called it right?" Amelia nodded and Sora grinned at Jess "- that Amelia formed with me to save me. When I ran into her earlier today, there was no way that I could hate her now."

"So...Sora is Yours?" James asked Amelia.

The much older vampire shook her head, "Sora will **never** belong to a vampire as long as I'm alive."

Jess frowned, she was now distracted from her anger at Amelia. How the Hell could she say that? **Why** would she say that? Sora seemed to notice the looks of confusion that came from both Jess and James, "I don't like being bitten."

"And so I _promised_ her that no vampire would bite her ever again," Amelia sighed.

"Why would you do that?" Jess' frown grew.

"Because my _King_ wants me to...make friends with other people besides Aurora. He wants me to stay away from my Progeny an entire day, and so I've made it my mission to make some friends today. I'm sure Niall will want us to do this again," Amelia explained quickly. "I keep my word to my friends. Sora will live out her life vampire-bite free."

Jess felt herself gawking at Amelia. This was weird. All she wanted were friends. Jess felt like a bitch at the fact that she had been pissed at the fact that Amelia was there. She grabbed a controller and grinned, feeling somewhat happy that the **much** older vampire wanted to be friends. "I'll watch your back if you watch mine."

"You've got a deal," Amelia held up the Wii controller, ready for the game.

* * *

Niall watched as Aurora, Jason, and Violet piled into the kitchen, all three of them were laughing. He was actually shocked to see Aurora still without Amelia. They had actually listened to him. A sense of respect settled in and Niall smiled at the vampire who had spent the day away from her...Sister, "How'd it go?"

"They stayed apart all day," Jason grinned.

"We ran into Amelia once, but she left right away," Aurora sighed. "Is she back yet?"

Niall shook his head, "No."

Aurora nodded and took a seat, "It's been weird not being by Amelia."

"Why do you say that?" Jason asked.

"I've **never** once been away from her. Today was anything _but_ normal for me," Aurora replied.

"But you _did_ enjoy today?" Niall asked.

Aurora nodded, "It was...interesting. I wonder what Amelia's been doing all day after she left Lafayette's."

Niall was about to ask where Sookie was, but stopped himself. Wherever she was, Warlow was with her. Niall didn't want to know where that son-of-a-bitch was. The thought of his grand-daughter being a vampire made Niall uneasy and upset still. He loved her, but he couldn't keep himself around her too long. Even if Warlow stayed away from him, the abomination was never too far away. Not if Sookie was around. Niall shook his head and tried to think of something else. Anything else. Like the outbreak of a virus that seemed to only effect vampires. It was man-made, of course. If the effects of it weren't so...sinister, then Niall would definitely have to find some to rid the world of Warlow once and for all, but Sookie fed from him...

"Are you okay, Your Highness?" Aurora asked gently, pulling Niall right from his mind.

Niall nodded, "I'm fine, Aurora. Thank you for your concern." _And pulling me from all those thoughts about Him._

"Of course. It would be rude if I didn't ask," Aurora sighed. "There was a rise in your blood-pressure."

"Curse of being over five thousand years old," Niall chuckled.

"And Fae, not vampire," Aurora grinned.

"Yes," Niall nodded.

"Grandpa Niall, do you think you could help us track down the Kitsune?" Jason asked suddenly.

Niall shook his head, he didn't want to even get involved with a Kitsune. Fae were boundless energy for a Kitsune. In a fight Fae VS Kitsune, the Kitsune would win every time. He had thought that Jason realized this already. There was nothing he could do to help them. He'd offer to tell them how to stop the Kitsune, but they were only interested in **killing** it. When they all discovered the truth, they were _not_ going to be happy. Niall saw this already.

* * *

Eric turned just as Amelia appeared on the lawn. It was past ten and she was _just_ getting home. An aggressive look went across her face as she looked past him. Slowly, Eric turned his head just in time to see the white fox moving towards him with all nine tails showing, as if it didn't care if he saw them. His fangs popped out as he turned to face it. If it wanted to take him on, so be it. He stepped forward, and like he'd seen happen in Warlow's arms, the fox transformed quickly into it's larger form, sensing that he was up for a fight. That was fine with Eric. Amelia hated this thing so much that she'd help, he knew she would. The Light started to drain from him as the fox stepped forward, with his vampire speed, he rushed around the fox and went to grab it. The fucking thing kicked him in the gut, then charged for him. _Fuck!_ He was thinking that it was going to be easier than that. Before he could get back to his feet, the fox vanished and re-appeared right on top of him, draining all the Light from his body. He looked over at Amelia, and shock overwhelmed him. The bitch was smiling.

"Don't fight it," she whispered. "First step is trust."

He glared at her, _She isn't going to help me! Does she really dislike me so much to just let this thing get away without fighting?_ "Help, please," He couldn't believe that he was asking, but the fox was much stronger than he had thought it would be. Still she kept still. Amelia wasn't going to help him. It was clear to him that she really did hate him. She had a smug smile on her face, as though she was on the fox's side. Trust her? _She probably wants it to kill me_. Eric used all of his strength to punch the fox in it's face, but it only seemed to grow with the blow.

"Just trust me," Amelia whispered.

* * *

Aurora was anxious, Amelia would only summon her right outside for one reason only. The Kitsune. Jason had gone for his gun and asked for her to wait. She fought the pull and felt dizzy. Jason jumped out of the living room and bolted for the door. Aurora rushed out the door after him and rushed after the bullet he had fired once outside. She wanted to be sure it hit the fucker. Amelia stopped her, then the two of them went after the Kitsune **together**, like they always did. The two of them dove to tackle the Kitsune, but as they reached it, the fucker vanished, causing Aurora and Amelia to land right on Eric Northman instead. He gasped as Aurora and her Maker jumped up-right. Aurora was sure if he was drained of **all** of the Light in his blood, then he'd be out cold like Violet had been.

"What took you so long to get back?" Aurora asked.

"I was spending time with Sora," Amelia shrugged.

"Doing what?" Eric asked, as though he'd been wondering where she was. Aurora narrowed her eyes at the blonde vampire.

"Playing the Wii with Jessica and James over at Bill's," Amelia shrugged again. It was clear that she was fighting her irritation with something. Could it have been that Sora was in danger again? Or that Eric's questions were getting on her nerves?

"Why Bill's?" Eric frowned.

"Because he's depressed and all his Progeny has for company is a man," Amelia replied. "Girls _need_ to have someone they can talk to. Other girls. Or gay guys. They give _wonderful_ advice about almost everything."

Amelia had been doing the same exact thing Aurora had been doing with Jason, Violet, Lafayette, and Tyler. Making new friends of their own. Though it seemed like Tyler was the only one she had spent time with that Amelia hadn't met, and Amelia had spent time with people who Aurora had already met. Though it had just been a day, Aurora felt as though they had accomplished something they would have never done if it weren't for Niall. She couldn't believe that they had almost had the Kitsune...again, only for it to slip skillfully out of their grasp. Again.

"Now, what took you so long to get out here?" Amelia asked Aurora.

"That would be me," Jason raised his gun into the air. "I wanted to join in the fight against the little white fuck."

"You were summoning your Progeny?" Eric frowned.

Aurora watched as her Maker smiled brightly, "You thought I wasn't going to help your sorry ass, didn't you?"

"Wouldn't you think that too?" Eric asked.

"Trust, Eric," Aurora smiled, knowing that's what her Maker was going to say. "The first step is **always** trust."

"Tell that to that fucking fox," Eric breathed out.

"Look at the bright side, you had so much Light in you, the Kitsune didn't fully drain you of it," Amelia shrugged. "Keep this in mind, Eric Northman, when it comes to the Kitsune, you're _nothing_."

* * *

Sookie leaned against Warlow's touch, she didn't know how it was possible, but every time he made love to her, it seemed to get better and better. Every light caress sent a sizzle through her that she couldn't quite understand. He was so gentle with her, even though she was now a vampire as well as fairy, he treated her as though she were priceless. As though he were afraid that she would break. The moment she'd agreed to become his, she had been unsure of what she was getting into, but now...now she was overjoyed that she had agreed. Part of her wondered how things would have gone if she would have just said "no", but even the thought of her saying "no" made Sookie feel uneasy. Another caress down her back made her thoughts drift away as Warlow's lips passionately claimed hers. She never wanted this to end.

"I love you so much, Sookie," Warlow whispered into her ear, his voice husky with the passion that had been there for hours.

"And I love you-" before she could finish, Warlow's lips claimed hers again. She could feel his joy from her words, as if she could **never** say it enough. Of course, Sookie felt the same way, she loved saying it. The more she told Warlow that she loved him, the more she seemed to. It was as if her love for him grew each second they were together. She felt closer to him than she had Bill or Eric. He _really_ was her soul mate. She never had thought that it was possible, not after her heart had been broken by Bill and she had ended things with Eric. Warlow knew who she truly was, he'd known the entire time. The Elder had even tried to tell her-in the Elder's own messed up way of telling her that Warlow was her soul mate. He knew what was in her heart, what she thought of everything, how she _felt_ about everything, and it all mattered to him. He cared about everything that had to do with her, even her friends...Jason and Niall... It was clear he didn't want to be a part of the community, but working for Arlene meant that he would probably have to do it, because Sookie didn't plan on leaving Bon Tempt anytime soon.

"Don't you wonder what else is out there?" Warlow asked her once he pulled away.

"Of course I do," Sookie nodded. "But we have...all the time in the world to do anything."

"Please tell me we're not spending all of eternity in Bon Tempt," Warlow sighed.

"We're not," Sookie felt herself smile. He'd told her of his...superstitions about small towns, even if vampires were out in the open. He had never stayed in one place for too long once he was turned. "But when we first met, you _said_ you were looking to lay down some roots."

Warlow chuckled, "That I did, my sweet princess."

"So...how long were you wanting to stay here?" Sookie asked.

"As long as you would like," Warlow replied.

"But not forever," Sookie finished for him, knowing the silenced part only because she was in his mind all the time now, the hard part now was getting her mind out of his. She _loved_ being inside his head, his thoughts were mainly about her, as though he worshipped the very ground she walked on. She had to remind herself that he'd been waiting for her for fifty-five hundred years. She never imagined anyone believing her to be _that_ special. She never imagined meeting Warlow when she'd met Bill and all the vampires after him. Yet there she was, as unique as Warlow, married to him, and she knew with all of her heart that one day, it would only be just the two of them.

* * *

Amelia had been up all night, mainly because she was so angry she didn't know what to do with herself. She had found the bullet, it was wooden and stuck into a tree with some blood on it. It was hard to tell if it was human blood by the smell of it, and Amelia wasn't going to risk drinking Kitsune blood. There was no knowing what that shit would do to a vampire. They weren't human. Vampires **needed** human blood to survive.

"You probably wish you could drink some coffee," Jason sighed as he came into the kitchen.

Amelia shook her head, "I'm dead. There's no need for it."

"That's a nice way to look at it," Jason forced a smile. He was a terrible liar. Amelia could tell that he didn't like looking at vampires like they were already dead, especially since he was living with so many of them, and his sister was included among them.

"So, Amelia, how were you turned?" Violet asked suddenly.

Amelia cringed, the last thing she wanted to think about was her long dead Maker, or the night that he had turned her against her will. She had tried to fight him off, had tried to save her own life, but she hadn't even heard the word "vampire" when she was human. The whole concept had been strange to her, though she had believed her Maker to be a demon when she had first seen him. Amelia hadn't been far off. She believed that with all of her unbeating heart. She shook her head, clearing her mind of thoughts of her Maker, "That's something I'd rather forget."

"If only you could be Glamoured, right?" Jason joked.

"I wouldn't want to be Glamoured. I'm the vampire I am today because Warlow killed my Maker," Amelia sighed. "If I was to ever forget any of that, I can't imagine the kind of monster I would be. What kind of monster my own Progeny would be." Amelia looked at Aurora, who was now frowning at her. "I prefer remembering, even if I'd rather forget."

"Is it just me, or did that confuse you too?" Jason asked Violet.

Violet grinned at her human, then she looked back at Amelia, "It's a bit of both."

"So...what's going on between you and Eric, Amelia?" Jason turned his attention back to Amelia.

She couldn't help but make a face, "There's fucking **nothing** going on between us. I find him annoying, that's all."

"And I find you fucking annoying as well," Eric stated as he walked through the kitchen with his own Progeny-Pam and Willa-behind him. Tara was with them, but because Pam was her Maker and Willa was her lover. Luckily, before Amelia could say anything that would cause a fight, the four of them were already out of the kitchen.

"Looks like the two of you have a love-hate relationship," Jason smirked.

"Without the _love_," Amelia pointed out.

Jason, Violet, and Aurora all started to laugh, as though Amelia had just told a joke. She wasn't going to point out that she had _almost_ allowed the Kitsune to drain Eric of all the Light in his blood. She wasn't going to point out that she was dead serious about hating Eric, but he was nothing when it came to the sly fox who always slipped past Amelia. If it was the last thing she did, Amelia was going to make sure to kill the Kitsune-even if it killed her in the process.

**This is an update for the Author Note. I've decided to wait to post the next chapter until I get more reviews. I'm going to wait until the reviews get up to at least 50, just because I really need to know if you all are liking this so far. I love all the reviews I've gotten so far, and I am working on the next chapter, there's a lot of thought and hard work going into it right now, that's why this chapter was so long. I'm sorry for the wait on the next chapter, but I do want more reviews. I believe that it does matter what the readers think.**


	11. Guess Who

**At first I was debating on just telling you all who the Kitsune is, then I figured that I would make you all wait to find out. I'm sure all of you have made a guess to which OC the Kitsune is. Please tell me what you all think about the story so far. I lose inspiration for it when I think no one is liking it. Like I said before, reviews are love and will get the next chapter out faster (I'm wanting the reviews to be at sixty before I post the next chapter-I'll just keep going up by ten with the reviews) This chapter has been finished for a while, so keep in mind that the next chapter just may be done already and waiting on reviews to be posted. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Warlow glanced over at Lafayette, who was just walking into Bellefluer's with Tyler, the two of them seemed as though they were in a deep conversation that froze the second they walked through the door. Though he didn't look as though he felt too good, Tyler was still in an up-beat mood, there was even a skip in his step. Out of curiosity, Warlow reached into Lafayette's mind, trying to figure out what they had been talking about.

Lafayette's thoughts were sketchy at first, then Warlow was able to make out the last bit, _...I can't believe that Tyler was shot while walking around in the trees._ That made Warlow freeze, he recalled being told by Amelia, Aurora, Jason, **and** Violet that Jason had shot the Kitsune the day Amelia and Aurora had Warlow and Sookie remain in Sookie's Haven. Warlow felt his stomach turn as he looked over at his wife. She had heard Lafayette's thoughts through his own, and she looked as concerned as he felt.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Tyler asked Warlow as he entered the kitchen.

Warlow quickly sobered and nodded, "I'm fine, how about yourself?"

"Well, I can't complain about nothing ever happening here," Tyler shook his head as he lifted his shirt. Warlow tried to hide his surprise at the scar below the bandage that must have been where he'd been shot. It looked like a bullet had gone through his side. A flash of Andy's memory of shooting the Kitsune right in the side played through Warlow's head. He couldn't do anything, not right now while they were both working. It was too bad Amelia and Aurora didn't carry cell phones, then he would just call them. "Fucking grazed on the side by a bullet. Didn't need stitches, it was just a flesh-wound, and because I hate hospitals, Lafayette patched me up nice and good."

"How did that happen?" Warlow asked.

"How the Hell should I know?" Tyler shrugged and pulled his shirt back down. "It came out of nowhere. I _was_ going to go to the hospital, but I stopped by Lafayette's first. Luckily he fixed me up so I didn't have to go."

"You're lucky to have such a friend," Warlow forced a smile.

"Right?" Tyler grinned. "So I came up with a special. I hope you don't mind... it's vegetarian."

Warlow wasn't sure what to think about allowing the Kitsune to come up with his own special, but Lafayette was already in the kitchen, "I'm sure we can have two specials tonight." _Thanks a lot, Lafayette._

Sookie's voice was in his head at that moment, _Lafayette doesn't know. I'm sure he just wants to be left out of it all together. Wait until after work to deal with Tyler._

Warlow had a better idea, _Call Jason and let him know that we know who the Kitsune is in human form._

* * *

"Are you sure?" Jason frowned and looked over at Violet, Andy, and Adilynn.

"Warlow is," Sookie stated from the other end of the phone. "We need Grandpa Niall or Adilynn to come here and blast him with their Light so we can know for absolute sure."

"Why can't you do it?" Jason asked.

"Because we're on the clock right now," Sookie sighed, "and Arlene would **kill** us both if we did that to another employee."

"Hold on a second. Grandpa Niall isn't here, but...just hold on-" Jason looked up at Andy. "How would you feel about going to Bellefluer's and letting Adilynn blast the Kitsune with her Light while it's there playing human?"

"Fuck no!" Andy shook his head angrily. "Adilynn isn't going anywhere near that thing!"

"Sorry, Sook, you're going to have to do it once your shift is over," Jason told his sister.

"Are you sure you can't find Niall?" Sookie asked.

"He went out with Amelia and Aurora as a treat for them since they've been doing everything he's told them to," Jason replied. You know, Aurora's not going to be too happy about Tyler being the Kitsune."

"Why's that?" Sookie asked on the other line.

"Because she likes him," Jason shook his head. "Listen, call me close to the end of your shift and I'll come help you with the bastard."

"Then don't say anything to Amelia or Aurora until we know for a fact that it's Tyler. Just think smart before you do anything, Jason," Sookie said, her voice was full of concern over her thinking that he would do something stupid.

Before she could say anything else, Jason spoke quickly, "Don't worry about anything, Sook. I'll see you later."

He hung up the phone, Violet frowned at him, "You want to tell Aurora, don't you?"

"I want to tell Amelia," Jason sighed. "But I won't." He glanced over at Andy, "I have more respect for Arlene than to allow a fight to go down in her new business."

"Best just sit this one out," Andy nodded.

"What if the Kitsune goes after Sookie and Warlow?" Adilynn asked frantically.

"They've got a better chance at fighting it than any of us," Violet stated the obvious. Still, it didn't make Jason feel any better.

* * *

Sookie and Warlow were acting really weird, Lafayette couldn't help but wonder what they'd been up to on their little vacation. Nothing else could explain why they were avoiding making contact with Tyler now. It was as if the two of them were afraid of the peaceful pothead. It was strange watching Warlow trying to keep away from Tyler, and by the look on Big John's face, he was thinking the same thing. Luckily, Tyler didn't seem to notice any, given the fact that he was high on the pain meds Lafayette had given him.

"You's seem in a good mood tonight, Tyler," Lafayette said to his friend, disliking the fact that Warlow was acting so strangely.

"I'm fucking higher than a cloud right now," Tyler chuckled as he fixed another one of his special salads that were ordered. There were more people than Lafayette would have thought ordering the vegetarian's special. "I don't see any reason **not** to be in a good mood."

"How about the fact you were shot?" Warlow finally spoke.

Tyler laughed and shook his head, "Nah, that was a freak accident. I'm sure whoever shot at me, wasn't _aiming_ for me."

"That's a friendly way to look at it," Lafayette shook his head. The drugs were clouding Tyler's mind, or he really didn't think that it was that big of a deal. That could have been the reason for Warlow giving Tyler the cold shoulder. That was what Lafayette didn't get though, wouldn't have Warlow preferred to just tell Tyler not to be so happy about getting shot? After watching the fairy-vampire dodging Tyler again, Lafayette frowned and grabbed a cigar, "I'm stepping outside for a break."

"Take as long as you would like," Tyler chuckled.

Lafayette nodded and walked towards the back, where he saw Sookie talking to Arlene. Before he could hear anything the two were talking about, Lafayette grabbed Sookie, "Sorry sweetness, but I needs to speak to Sook for a moment."

"Lafayette, what's wrong?" Sookie asked as he dragged her outside.

"You tell me, Sook. Why is Warlow acting as though Tyler has this new virus...the Hep. V?" Lafayette demanded.

Sookie shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Even as a vampire, you're a fucking terrible liar, Sookie Stackhouse!" Lafayette **hated** being lied to, especially by the bitch who claimed to be one of his closest friends. "I'm not a _fucking_ child. Tell me the truth."

"Lafayette, please-" she looked uncomfortable. She was keeping a secret. A secret that involved Tyler.

"You need to tell me, what are you not telling me about Tyler?" Lafayette demanded.

"He's the Kitsune," Sookie stated quickly after a second of silence. _What the fuck is a Kitsune?_

"So you're judging him because of what he is?" Lafayette was now getting angry.

She shook her head, "It's because of what he's done."

"And what has he done?" Lafayette was really tired of the word-play game Sookie was doing with him.

"He's dangerous," Sookie explained. "He'll destroy this town faster than Mary Anne did."

"Then why aren't the two of you doing anything about it?" Lafayette demanded.

"Because we're working, and Arlene would be _pissed_ if we fought Tyler here," Sookie sighed.

"Then you need to bring him outside to do it," Lafayette stated. "And if you're wrong, and he's not this...Kitsune, then the two of you owe him a huge apology."

"If he's not the Kitsune, then we're fucked," Sookie frowned as she walked back into Bellefluer's.

* * *

Eric couldn't believe how unlucky he was when it came to running into Amelia. Only this time she wasn't alone, and neither was he. Pam was at his side, she'd been trying to re-establish their bond that he had released her from. There was no going back from that, but Pam had never been able to accept that. Amelia was with Niall, Aurora, and a small blonde girl who looked as though she belonged in a fairy tale. Amelia wasn't making any move to hurt him, she didn't even seem bothered by his presence. Eric couldn't help but wonder whose company was keeping the temperamental vampire at bay. Aurora _could_ have been a large factor, but Eric had a feeling that Niall tamed the beast completely.

"So you've given up on your hunt?" Eric smiled arrogantly. He wanted to see how far he could push her with her so...calm.

"We're...taking a break," Amelia smiled. "Eric, I believe you haven't met my _friend_, Sora."

Eric heard her purr out the word "friend", as if she were speaking of something sacred. A cold smile spread across Eric's face, "Did you have to go buy yourself a friend, Amelia?"

"No, my wonderful personality does that for me," her smile only seemed to grow, as if she knew he was trying to piss her off.

Eric scoffed at her. From what he saw and knew of the older vampire, she didn't have a _wonderful_ personality. She was a bitch, one who was skilled at convincing everyone that she was a "happy" vampire. Her Progeny obviously saw the disbelief on his face, "Amelia isn't sorry for what she did to you. She thought you were stalking her again."

"So she's not sorry for making a mistake?" Eric glared at Amelia. _Which wasn't really a mistake, because I was following you..._

"Not in the slightest bit," Amelia shrugged. "Like I said before, when it comes to other things...you're **nothing**."

"Amelia, that was cold," Sora frowned at the vampire.

"No, that was friendly," Amelia smiled coldly at Eric.

"You want to see her be cold, I can leave," Aurora offered.

"And we can see where his heart ends up this time," Amelia's cold smile grew.

"You'll have to go through me first," Pam went to step in front of Eric, but he stopped her.

"That would be an _easy_ fight," Amelia smirked. "You're head would be rolling so fast."

"Amelia, Aurora, that's enough!" Niall barked at the two vampires, causing the little blonde human to jump.

"Sorry, Your Grace," both Amelia and Aurora said at once as they bowed their heads.

Then the King of the Fae turned to Eric, "When Amelia is in mixed company-such as with Fae and humans-you probably shouldn't pick a fight. Because next time, she may not listen to me."

Eric only smiled, "And I'm sure that day will come soon."

* * *

"Sookie, are you okay?" Aurora frowned as Sookie came to take Niall and Sora's orders. Niall had suggested that they go somewhere that Aurora and Amelia knew for a fact that Eric wasn't going to be at to avoid any further problems with the Viking.

The smile that crossed the fairy-vampire's face was fake, "Everything's wonderful."

"Is the honeymoon stage of your relationship already over?" Amelia asked.

Sookie shook her head, "No."

"Something _is _bothering you though," Aurora stated. "What is it?"

"Don't worry about it," Sookie glanced towards the kitchen.

"Now you **have** to tell us, because now we know something is bothering you," Amelia pointed out.

"Can you please just tell them what's wrong, so we can sit here in peace?" Niall sighed.

"I can't say it here. If the two of you and Niall go outside, and I will be out there in just a moment," Sookie said quickly.

Aurora looked over at Amelia, who nodded. Aurora had a sudden feeling that it had something to do with the Kitsune. By the look on her Maker's face, Amelia had the same feeling. If it was the Kitsune, then they had a very short time to prepare. Amelia offered a soft smile to Sora, "We'll be right back."

Niall followed Aurora and Amelia out the door. Aurora was ready to defend Niall if she had to. There was no way it could be anything other than the Kitsune. She could feel Amelia's anxiousness to get this over with. Tonight was going to be a Kitsune-free night, but it kind of seemed as though that wasn't going to happen. Aurora frowned at her Maker, "What do you think is going on?"

Amelia placed herself between Niall and the door, "The same thing you think, my Child. We're going to be in for one Hell of a fight if we're right."

"And if we're wrong?" Aurora asked.

"Then we'll have to go after the Kitsune the same way we've _been _doing it," Amelia sighed.

Aurora nodded, she had a feeling that's how things were going to be, but if they were to get the Kitsune right there, then their eternal lives would be complete at last. She couldn't help but wonder why they had to go outside though, probably because of Arlene. That made Aurora wonder how much the town knew about the Kitsune, or if they knew anything about it at all. Niall seemed alert as well. Whatever it was Sookie was doing, it seemed to be taking her quite a while.

* * *

Sora sat at the table all by herself, wondering why everyone just ran off. It must have been something very important, because Amelia didn't seem like the type to just ditch a friend. Sora was trying to figure out exactly why Eric annoyed Amelia, was it because she couldn't help but be annoyed? That would have been an easy explanation. Sora glanced over at the front door to Bellefluer's just as Alcide came walking in. A large smile spread across her face as she waved at the man.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" Alcide asked as he took Aurora's seat.

"I'm here with some friends," she smiled brightly.

"The last time I saw you, you told me you didn't have any friends," Alcide pointed out.

"That was several days ago," Sora sighed. "It turns out a lot can happen in a couple of days, especially in this town."

Alcide let out a husky laugh, "That's more right than anyone could possibly know."

"So what are you doing here?" Sora asked curiously.

"After work drink," Alcide smiled slightly. Then he looked around, "So where are your friends?"

"Do you doubt I'm telling the truth about them?" it wouldn't be the first time she was accused of something.

Alcide shook his head, "No, I'm just wondering if I know any of them. There's more than one, right?"

Sora nodded, "I'm here with Amelia, Aurora, and Niall."

"Sookie's grandfather?" Alcide frowned.

Sora shrugged, "He could be."

"There's only one Niall that I know of," Alcide stated. "I don't think I know Amelia or Aurora though."

Sora felt herself smile, "If you even met them once, there's no way you'd be able to forget them."

"That odd?" Alcide asked.

"No," Sora laughed, "just _very_...unique. Especially for being vampires."

"That's why I don't know them," Alcide didn't look too happy. He seemed thrilled about her having friends just moments ago, but now his entire demeanor changed at the mentioning of vampires. It was clear he had a thing against vampires, but he was somehow managing to hold any of the negative things he had to say about them in.

"If you ever want to know of a good vampire to have your back, take your pick between the two," Sora suggested.

"So what are you doing tomorrow night?" Alcide asked.

Sora felt herself blush and wondered why she was blushing, "Coming here with Amelia, Aurora, and possibly Niall again."

"Well, when you're done...can I take you out? As a friend, I mean?" Alcide asked somewhat nervously. She was taken by surprise, she felt herself gawking at the large muscular man. She didn't want to seem unflattered, so Sora nodded. It was the _only_ thing that she could do.

* * *

Sookie managed to get Tyler and Warlow both outside, where Niall, Amelia, and Aurora were all waiting patiently. She saw the look of shock on Aurora's face when she saw Tyler, immediately Amelia's fangs popped out. It was clear the two of them were already expecting what this was about. At the sight of Amelia's fangs, Tyler jumped back, the smell of marijuana that clung to him still made it difficult to tell if he was human or not, which was probably why Amelia had become all fangs.

"Dude! What-the-fuck?!" Tyler's eyes were wide, then he looked over at Aurora and smiled, "Hey, it's nice to see you again." _That must mean that this is Amelia...she's shorter than I thought she would be._ Sookie was sure that the thoughts were just for her and Warlow to be fooled.

"Now!" _Blast him!_

Warlow, Niall, and Sookie all blasted Tyler at once, knocking him down to the ground. He cried out in pain, and Amelia placed her hand on Sookie's shoulder, "He's not the Kitsune."

"How can you be sure?" Sookie frowned, no longer blasting her Light at Tyler.

"**If** he was the Kitsune, I'm sure he would have defended himself by now," Amelia stated. Once Warlow and Niall stopped their blasting, Amelia helped Tyler back to his feet.

"Then how do you explain the fact that he smells like his blood is made of cannabis?" Warlow asked.

"I'm just a guy who smokes a _lot_ of pot," Tyler breathed out as he stood.

"And the bullet hole in your side?" Warlow was starting to get aggressive.

"Farming accident, and the graze was from a stray bullet, like I said. I've been completely honest since I moved here. Why start friendships off with lies?" Tyler explained. "Why the fuck did the three of you blast me, and what the fuck is a 'Kitsune'?"

Amelia shook her head, "It's all a misunderstanding. We've been played for fools."

"And not for the first time," Aurora sighed. "We're sorry about the mistake."

Tyler smiled at Aurora, "It wasn't that bad."

Sookie gawked at Tyler, almost unable to believe his words. He'd just gotten blasted with three different Lights, and he was all googily over Aurora. Sookie tried not to laugh suddenly, she felt completely foolish for thinking that Tyler had been the Kitsune, and from the feelings she was getting from Warlow, she knew he felt the same way. But the question now was...who the fuck was the Kitsune?

* * *

"May I ask you something?" Sora asked Amelia.

"Go ahead," Amelia nodded.

"Why do you hate Eric so much?" Sora frowned, causing Niall to turn his attention to Amelia and Sora. This had to be good, Niall had found himself wondering the very same thing, but found it best to just not say anything about it.

"Oh, I don't hate him," Amelia stated.

Niall looked at her doubtfully, as did Sora, the only one who seemed to agree was Aurora. Sora took a deep breath, "Then what did he do?"

"He didn't do shit," Amelia shrugged.

"Then why are you always wanting to kill him?" Niall _had_ to ask now.

Amelia looked over at Aurora, who smiled at Niall, "She's only annoyed by things she can't control. Such as..."

"Feelings. Weather. Those kind of things," Amelia stated.

"Oh, so you're a control freak?" Sora asked.

Niall felt as though he was going to choke out in laughter at the look on Amelia's face, "_No_, I'm not a control freak. I just don't like not having control of **my** feelings or what happens to me."

"Amelia...I'm sorry to break this to you, but that is a form of being a control freak," Violet stated as she placed another soda in front of Sora, then she walked away.

"He annoys me, that's all anyone needs to know," Amelia said quickly and a bit aggressively.

Niall smiled and shook his head. He knew the moment Sookie and Warlow came out with the clearly high human, whose thoughts were muddled by whatever drugs he was on, that they didn't have the Kitsune, but they all _needed_ the proof. Now that all the riled vampires had their proof that Tyler was just a...pothead human?...Amelia and Aurora seemed to go right back to the way they were before, as if none of it had happened at all. The human even seemed okay with the whole situation after Amelia and Aurora had a talk with him about the mistake they had made. _I can't believe it... I actually have friends! Amelia said I was her friend!_ came Sora's strong thoughts, her happiness seemed to fuel the strength of the thought. Niall's smile grew, Amelia was helping a girl who needed to be helped, just by being her friend. The vampire may not have known that had once been the way of the Fae, but at the same time, she could have already known. It would have explained their mannerisms.

"Can I ask one more question?" Sora asked.

"Sure," Amelia actually looked unsure.

"Can we do this again tomorrow?" Sora's voice was hopeful.

Niall watched as a smile spread across both Amelia and Aurora's faces as the two of them answered at once, "Of course."

* * *

Tyler peaked out of the pass-through at the table Aurora was sitting at. He couldn't get the look of shock that was on her face when he had walked outside with Sookie and Warlow. All because they all had thought he was some creature he'd never even heard of before. She was beautiful, one of the most beautiful creature's he'd ever seen. He'd never had anything against vampires, it was just he never thought he'd be attracted to one. It was definitely her personality that drew him in, she was so... different. She'd done so much, but then again she had over three hundred years on the earth to do things. She had given up so much of being a vampire to chasing that... Kitsune. Amelia and Aurora both had explained that to him after apologizing several times for the mistake, which made Tyler happy that they didn't try to Glamour him, not that it would work on him anyways... Lafayette snapped his fingers, pulling Tyler's attention away from the beautiful vampire.

"Honey Child, what is you doing?" Lafayette motioned to the forgotten order Tyler had been working on.

"Shit!" Tyler pulled away from the window, just as Aurora looked over at him. He made a face at Lafayette, "Sorry, Man."

Lafayette grinned as he looked out at Aurora's table, "You...you has a thing for Amelia's Progeny? Good luck with that."

"What do you mean?" Tyler frowned.

"Amelia...she rarely leaves Aurora's side," Lafayette stated. "There's a very slim chance that you'd even get a second alone with her."

"And what if I just want to be her friend?" Tyler offered.

"Being friends with Aurora means being friends with Amelia. If you want one, you'll get the other as well," Lafayette sighed.

Tyler shrugged, it was a start. All he had to do was figure out how he could spend time with the pair. He definitely had to ask Amelia about Billy the Kid's gun. That was the one outlaw in history that he would have **loved** to meet, even if Aurora claimed he was crazier than anyone imagined. The only problem was, he wasn't quite sure how to even get ahold of Aurora. She had said that she never owned a phone and never planned on owning one, so how the fuck was he going to get ahold of her if he wanted to get to know her? He glanced over at Lafayette, wondering how well he knew Aurora and Amelia. Tyler couldn't help but wonder if Lafayette knew of any way to get ahold of them.

* * *

It had been a long fucking day, to the point where Tara was thankful her shift was over. Willa was hanging on her, just as excited to be getting off of work as Tara was. Even though their Makers were back, they seemed more interested in other things. Eric hadn't even bothered teaching Willa self-control, Warlow and Sookie had taught the younger vampire that, and Pam...she was to occupied with Eric to even bother thinking about Tara. A week ago, it would have bothered her that Pam didn't want to spend time with her, but now...now she had Willa, who was more than enough company. She kissed her lover lightly on the lips and watched as Warlow, Sookie, and Lafayette said good-night to Tyler. There was something different about him, as if he'd gotten stronger over their shift, which seemed impossible since he was high when he came in earlier, and Tara was sure the cook was _still_ high. It was possible that he was given some vampire blood to help his wound, but the only vampires she could think of that would give him their blood was Amelia and her Progeny, Aurora.

"What are you thinking about?" Willa asked in her sweet voice.

"Nothing," Tara lied and shook her head. She didn't want to fill Willa's head with any of her thoughts.

"And what's this nothing about?" Willa saw right through Tara's white-lie.

"I was wondering how Tyler could have gotten stronger in the last two hours," Tara sighed.

"Perhaps he's a fast healer," Willa offered.

"_We're _fast healers, Willa. He's human...at least I _think_ he's human," Tara frowned.

"Some humans can be fast healers," Willa shrugged.

"Not _that_ fast," Tara shook her heard and glanced over at the table where Amelia and Aurora were still sitting with their blonde human friend, even after Niall had left once the kitchen closed. Part of Tara still didn't trust the two vampires, even though they had been living under the same roof since almost the beginning of the whole Kitsune thing. There was only one thing that Tara could think of doing if she were to run into the fox. Run. It seemed like the smartest thing to do when everyone else seemed to want to attack it. Now if it came after her while she was in a large group, then she would attack with everyone else, but she wasn't going to risk her life just so Amelia and Aurora could have their revenge over the creature being annoying. Their reasoning for hating the creature didn't make any sense, even after they had stated that the Kitsune was the cause of the destruction of many Fae Tribes.

"You're just over-worked," Willa sighed. "Tomorrow is our day off. I say we just spend the day lounging around."

"What are we going to do when Pam re-opens Fangtasia?" Tara frowned at her lover.

Willa shrugged, "We _have_ a job. If Pam wants someone to put to work, she can talk to Eric."

Tara snorted, "You clearly don't know your Maker that well."

Willa rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed, "I don't know Eric at all. It feels...it feels as though he only turned me to get back at my father, and he's dead."

Tara let out an un-needed breath, "Eric's not the type to just turn someone and leave them alone...I would hope."

Willa laughed, "See, you don't even know your own grandfather that well. I doubt you even know your own Maker that well."

"I hated the bitch before she turned me, then I hated her _for_ turning me, until I..." Tara looked away from her lover, unsure of how to break this to her. She was sure Willa already knew that she had fallen in love with Pam, and that it had been a short-lived love when it became clear that Eric was **always** going to come first.

"Until you...what?" Willa frowned.

Tara shook her head, "It doesn't matter now. What _does_ matter is that we have each other."

**Okay, so I'm wondering if any of you can guess who the Kitsune is. So, in your review, if you want to make a guess, it would really make my day. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully I can post the next chapter soon. I will not post the next chapter until I have my reviews. I'm being selfish now, just because I think this story is worthy of the reviews. Besides, I know it only takes ten seconds to post a review. Anyways, I hope I get the twenty reviews to get me up to sixty soon. **


	12. The Kitsune

**I realized that I'm not going to get the reviews I asked for even though it's very simple to review. Don't panic about the story shrinking, I took out the show-written chapters so I get my reviews. Sorry for ranting, I read a couple fanfics with hundreds of good reviews and favorites that were ABSOLUTELY horrible! Horrible grammar, horrible spelling...horrible story-lines even that have come out after this one. Sorry for venting, just had to get that out there. To those of you who have reviewed, favorited, and followed, I thank you very much! Can't really estimate how long it will take the next chapter to come out. The lack of reviews made me lose inspiration to write this :( A special thank you to you guests who have reviewed-including my dad who seems to be reading this now. I check my reviews at least five times a day since that page is easily loaded, so I do read them. I try to answer the questions within the story. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

"Thank you for the wonderful evening," Sora smiled brightly at Amelia, Aurora, Sookie, Warlow, Tara, and Willa once they reached her hotel room. Ever since they had gotten back into Bellefluer's from their little test with Tyler, Aurora had been trying to figure out why Sora's fermion levels had risen. She had been around someone she was attracted to, and this made Aurora curious about who that someone was. Sora didn't seem like the type to just start releasing fermions for no reason...unless she had thought about someone who made her all hot and bothered.

"You're very welcome," Amelia smiled, pulling Aurora away from her thoughts. It was refreshing to Aurora to see her Maker acting...normal. It was _almost_ as if they were all human...but they weren't even close.

"We'll see you again soon," Aurora promised the human. She could see that Amelia was already becoming attached to Sora, so all she could do was support that choice. Besides, Aurora liked Sora. More than she liked most vampires. It was still hard trying to accept the fact that Amelia had claimed a human without truly claiming the human...vampires just didn't do that, but no one ever said that Aurora and Amelia were normal vampires. Everything that they stood for was against vampires. Aurora's entire life, whenever the Vampire Authority was brought up, Amelia would make a face and say "fuck the Authority". It wasn't until she was two hundred that she realized that if the wrong vampire had heard her Maker's words, it could have been the end of them. Luckily, Amelia had kept them far from other vampires. It wasn't until they had arrived in Bon Tempt that they avoided interaction with other vampires.

"I'd like that," Sora smiled brighter than ever. "And maybe we can figure out a way for you not to be so annoyed by...You-Know-Who."

Aurora fought the urge to laugh, the fact that Sora realized Eric's very name irritated Amelia and used "You-Know-Who" instead made Aurora feel as though she was closet to the human already. When it came to her Maker, it was best to know when to draw a line, because if Amelia didn't even draw a line, then Aurora was in for one Hell of a roller-coaster ride. "I highly doubt that," Amelia sighed. "Once I've completed my mission in life, _then_ maybe I'll have time to deal with other things that bother me."

Aurora took a deep breath, "Sometimes I'm glad we only have one mission in life."

"I know," Amelia grinned, then she looked over at Sora again, "Good night."

"Night," Sora's smile didn't leave her face. "I look forward to tomorrow night."

"It's after midnight, you mean tonight," Aurora winked jokingly.

Sora laughed as she nodded, "Yes. I will see the two of you later." She looked over at Sookie, Warlow, Tara, and Willa, "It was nice meeting all of you."

"Likewise," Tara sighed at the same time Sookie, Warlow, and Willa had said it, making Aurora smile even more.

"Bye," Sora's voice was soft with the word as she closed the door.

* * *

Willa wasn't sure where they came from, but Eric, Pam, Jessica, and James met up with them in the cemetary. Warlow didn't look too happy to see Eric, Sookie didn't look too effected by Willa's Maker's presence, Eric didn't look happy one bit seeing Willa and Tara with Warlow and Amelia, Amelia kept her head turned away and greeted Jessica and James happily-clearly knowing Willa's Sister's feelings for her as well, because she made no move to greet Pam, Jessica looked absolutely joyful for running into Sookie, and Pam...Pam just looked angry. Of course, Willa thought that Pam always looked happy, save for the day they were all high on Warlow's blood.

"What are you doing out here? Don't you know there's a Kitsune who probably wants to finish you off?" Amelia turned her attention to Eric as everyone started to walk towards Sookie's house-which now seemed to be almost everyone else's home as well as hers. Willa raised her eyebrow, wondering how her Maker was going to respond to the older vampire.

"Last I checked, it was still a free country," Eric stated.

"Oh, whoever told you that was a liar," Aurora joined in with Amelia at antagonizing Eric.

"America hasn't been free for many, many years," Amelia stated, her voice seemed polite, but Willa was sure there was some sarcasm in there as well. "For every right humans have, there's another law that takes that right away. I never saw the point in all that-"

"Okay, Amelia, you're trying to start a fight with me, and that's not going to work," Eric glared.

"Please, don't do this here," Willa whispered. "We've had a good night so far."

"He's the one who refused to listen to me," Amelia's voice remained calm. "I told him that trust comes first, and he didn't think that I was going to help him. He has no idea how lucky he is that I _did_ help him after I saw he didn't trust me."

"But you haven't given Eric any trust either," Willa was trying to defuse the situation before it got out of hand. "It's a two-way street with trust."

For a moment, Amelia looked as though she was going to argue, like she had some smart-ass comment hidden up her sleeve or something. But instead she nodded, as though she was tired of fighting. Willa knew that Amelia and Aurora had tons of fight still left in them, it didn't even seem to wear down on them. The Kitsune had made them their own worst enemy without the two of them even realizing it. Curiosity filled Willa right then as they got closer to their home, she was wondering what Amelia's argument was going to be before the much older vampire stopped herself. Some of the things that came out of Amelia's mouth, Willa found entertaining and somewhat funny.

"Let's just get home and let the two of them just fuck each other up," Tara offered.

"Now I **like** that idea," Amelia chuckled. "We all know I would win."

Willa frowned at Amelia, she wasn't so sure about that. She may have been older and stronger than Eric Northman, but she hadn't been a trained fighter from a young age in her human life. Willa was sure that Eric had been going easy on Amelia... probably because she seemed to be Sookie's friend...

* * *

"So...what were you going to say out there just now?" Jessica asked as soon as they walked through the front door of Sookie's house.

"To what?" Amelia asked.

"To 'it's a two-way street with trust," James grinned as though he had seen Amelia's expression earlier as well. Jessica watched as everyone turned their attention to Amelia, all save for Aurora. Even Eric's attention was on the one vampire who seemed to hate his guts. Jessica hadn't been around that much, mainly because Bill thought it was best that she stayed away from Warlow and Eric. It was a good thing-well kind of-that Bill was too busy moping over Sookie still to notice that Jessica and James had left with Eric and Pam. She really wished that none of this would have happened-that Bill had joined the Authority and brought vampire-kind on the edge of war, that he had drank Lilith's blood, that the Death Camp had been opened, all of it Jess wished that it had never happened, but that would have meant that she would have never met James. She shook her head and quickly brought her attention back to Amelia.

"I was going to say while dealing with me, it's a one-way street," Amelia shrugged, causing Aurora to laugh.

"Arguments are usually a one-way with her as well," Aurora laughed.

"Not all the time," Amelia argued playfully.

"With _some_ people they are," Warlow motioned over to Eric, who had gone into the living room with Pam.

"Isn't there somewhere else _he_ could stay?" Amelia frowned.

"Well, my parents' house isn't being used," Jason offered from the kitchen table. "I'm sure they would be pissed if I was to let vampires use it to..." Jess watched as a devious smile spread across Jason's face, she knew him well enough to know that he was up to no good. That and whenever he thought of his parents, Jess could feel Jason's hatred for them, when before it had only been love. Jason jumped up and went into the living room, "Hey Eric, if it would make you and Pam more comfortable, the two of you can stay at my house. Does the invitation thing work from here?"

Jess listened intently, and she could tell that everyone but Sookie, Warlow, and James were listening as well as Eric replied, "After a few more days the State should be giving us Fangtasia back, but I think that you have to invite us into your home."

"Sook said she took back her invitation to all vampires who were able to come in at one point," Jason stated. "Without even being here."

"I would be more comfortable away from...this Nest," Eric's voice was cold. "I'm tired of being around so many vampires."

"And that's why I'm offering this," Jason stated. There was a long pause of silence, then Jason said, "Just let me get some sleep first, and then we can head over there."

"You've got a deal," Eric said.

Jason came into the kitchen and gave Violet a passionate kiss, making Jess look quickly away from her ex. She still loved Jason. She would _always_ love Jason, just because it was part of who she was now, and he would always be her friend, even if he wasn't hers. She looked at James instead, who seemed to be in a conversation with Sookie and Warlow. She hoped that James never got jealous over how she looked at Jason, Violet only smirked now instead of being a ruthless bitch, because Jason had told her over and over again that he was Violet's **forever**. Guilt filled Jess right then, she shouldn't even think about looking at Jason, not when she was with James and Jason was with Violet. Amelia and Aurora seemed to be giving her knowing looks, which made Jess feel even more guilty. She could only hope that one day soon she wouldn't have feelings like that for Jason.

* * *

Jason had gone to bed about an hour ago, Violet was up and bored to death. The annoying red-headed bitch, Jessica, still hadn't left. She seemed to believe that it was okay to just stay there and spend time with Sookie. Violet _hated_ Jess for just giving up Jason-tossing him aside as though he was trash-Warlow and Sookie didn't seem to mind Jessica's presence, but it bothered the fuck out of Violet. She wasn't blind, she had seen the way Jessica had looked at Jason, even if he hadn't. Her Jason was proving to be everything she had wanted in a human companion. Though he was clearly sexually frustrated, he remained faithful to her, wanting only her. Shit, he was already talking about selling his parents house and finding them a house together. It was the most romantic notion she'd ever had. And as he had remained faithful to her, Violet had remained faithful to him as well, not wanting to sully their union with secrets between them. Violet had told him everything she thought he would understand about her past, and to her great pleasure, he didn't judge her, his love for Violet only seemed to grow, and in turn, Violet couldn't stop herself from loving him even more.

"You don't look too happy," Sookie sighed.

Violet pulled her attention away from Jessica and looked at her beloved sister, "I'll be fine."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're unhappy," Sookie pointed out.

"I...I just don't like being away from Jason," it was part true. Violet didn't want her sister to chose between her and Sookie's friend. Despite Violet's feelings for Jessica, Sookie was the red-head's friend, and that meant that Violet had to suck it all up and act like the Lady she was.

"Then why don't you go sleep with your human?" Amelia asked suddenly.

"Because, _we_ need to figure out a way to get rid of this Kitsune so Adilynn can live safely," Violet stated, leaving out the fact that she wanted the Kitsune dealt with so she wouldn't have to fear it any longer. There were many things that she wanted to do with Jason, but because of the Kitsune incident, Jason wasn't willing to risk her safety-which seemed like bullshit to Violet, but to Jason it was serious business.

"Oh, we'll deal with the little shit as soon as we can," Aurora seemed to get aggravated at the mentioning of the Kitsune. It could have been because of the failed attempt to prove the cook, Tyler, was the Kitsune. Violet had never thought that it was possible to begin with, but now...now she wasn't so sure. What if he had just held back and stopped himself from absorbing the Light? These doubts had been in Violet's mind since she was told about the incident with Tyler at work. Of course, Sookie, Warlow, Amelia, and Aurora had every right to keep it from everyone else, but Violet was slightly hurt that she hadn't been involved with something that important. She was going to be sure that didn't happen again.

"You'll have to count me in on the hunt," Violet stated, tired of being left out. Bon Tempt was her home now too, and if something was hurting even the Fae of the town, then it she wanted to help defend her home from the fucking monster.

"Are you sure? This thing has hurt our pride more than once," Aurora sighed.

"What the fuck does pride have to do with anything?" Violet frowned. "I want to deal with it. Out of revenge."

"Revenge-" Amelia started.

"You're more than welcome," Sookie smiled, then she nudged Amelia. "Isn't that right?"

Amelia then nodded, "Just don't get in my way when the time comes to kill the fucker. I **want** that honor."

Violet felt herself smile, Amelia had just given Violet something to do other than work all the time when Jason was at work. Now...the only thing was, how the Hell were they going to find this thing?

* * *

"We need to come to some sort of middle ground," Eric couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth at that moment as he looked at Amelia. "Every time I even look at you wrong, it's as though you want to rip my heart out."

He watched as a smile spread across her face. It was clear that she'd been young when she was turned. She must have been in her early twenties, though the last week it had seemed as though she was in her late twenties when she'd been turned, "That's true. I do sometimes want to rip your heart out of your chest."

"Why?" Eric stole a glance at Warlow and Sookie, who were watching Amelia intently, as though they had told her to play nice.

"Because..." she frowned as she thought about her answer. Eric's eyes narrowed, it seemed as though she didn't really have any reason to hate him. She didn't really need one in her eyes. Perhaps hating vampires that were different from her Progeny and herself was like a second nature. "I really don't have an answer for you with that one. It would have to be because I _could_ do it. I could have done it to you when I had my hand inside your chest."

"Yes, I know," Eric rolled his eyes and let out a breath, he should have known that she didn't have a reason for wanting him dead, that she just wanted it because she could. As much as he had hated her before, he felt as though he understood her a bit more. He had hated Bill because he had something Eric had wanted. Sookie. Now...Eric hated Bill still, even though he owed the motherfucker for saving both Pam and Willa-his daughters. Eric still held Bill responsible for Nora's death. His sweet sister who didn't do shit to deserve the fate Governor Burrell had given her just to spite him. Eric's heart pulled at the thought of Nora and her last moments in this world. She'd been fearless, happy to have lived as long as she had, but Eric...he still couldn't handle the fact that she had accepted the True Death so freely in the end.

"Are you okay?" Amelia's voice was strangely gentle as it pulled him from his haunting memories.

"I'm fine," Eric lied.

"You've got to be the world's worst liar for a vampire," Amelia leaned back in her chair. "We can swap sob stories, if that's a middle ground."

Eric snorted doubtfully, the last thing he wanted to do was to talk to Amelia about Nora, and he was sure the last thing Amelia wanted to do was to talk to him about loved-ones she had lost. He already knew that she had hated her Maker unlike his undying love for his own Maker, Godrick. Eric made sure to look away from Amelia at the thought of Godrick, "I don't think that would be wise."

"Well, when you change your mind, let me know," Amelia sighed as she stood, suddenly acting nice, as if she could sense his emotions.

"I doubt that will happen," Eric stated dully.

"You never know, this world is full of surprises," Amelia winked at him as she walked out of the living room. Eric stared after Amelia, wondering why her attitude had changed towards him so quickly. Wondering why she suddenly wanted to get to know him when just moments ago she had threatened him.

"You know, if you were to just give Amelia a chance, I'm sure you'd like her," Willa took a seat beside him.

"You know nothing," Eric stated angrily. Willa looked hurt by his tone, but Eric didn't care. He was pissed that Willa had even said anything about Amelia. A part of him wanted to just release Willa, but by the lost look in his Progeny's eyes, he could see that Nora had been right. Willa wanted to follow him. To be by his side, but she had made her choice when he'd gotten back to Bon Tempt, she had chosen to remain part of Sookie and Warlow's Nest. Even **if** he did hate Warlow, something told Eric not to command Willa away from her Nest. It could have been the fact that Godrick would have been disappointed in him for taking Willa away from a good thing.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Willa started to say quickly.

Eric shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Willa. I'm just...not ready to give anyone a chance. Especially not Amelia."

Willa nodded, "I understand."

He highly doubted that she understood. She didn't know what it was like to lose her sister, and he prayed that Willa **never** had to experience losing Pam like he lost Nora. There were only a small handful of people who knew what had happened to Nora, Eric doubted that Sookie knew about his sister's tragic end. He shouldn't have come back, not when he was still hurting like he was. He should have stayed away until he properly grieved Nora...

* * *

"Eric. Pam. You are free to enter my home," Jason said from the door of his parents' house, not wanting to go any farther into the home of the fuckers who had tried to kill his sister.

"And what is it that you want in return?" Pam asked with her usual snideness.

"Absolutely nothing," Jason stated.

"Now that we're alone, I've been dying to ask...why the fuck did you forgive the vampire who killed your parents?" Eric asked.

Jason cringed, the fact that Warlow had been the one to kill his Mama and Daddy still hurt him, but it was the fact that Warlow had saved Sookie from being killed by his parents that caused him to forgive Warlow's transgression against his family. Jason took a deep breath, "If you knew what I know, you'd find it difficult to not forgive him."

Jason watched Eric frown as he walked into the house with Pam close behind, "I find that hard to believe."

"My parents tried to kill Sookie," Jason said quickly, only to cringe again, hating the very thought of his Mama and Daddy. "Warlow saved Sook from them twice. If I'm going to hate anyone. It's the sad fucks who called themselves my parents." A month ago, if someone would have told him that he would hate the very thought of his parents, he would have arrested them on the spot. He had spent most of his life painting his parents as saints that could do no wrong-he had even been disgusted with himself for hallucinating his parents being racist towards vampires when it turned out that was the way they really were. Not even Sookie had been ready for the reality that had hit her in the face.

"Is that what he has the two of you believing?" Eric looked pissed.

Jason shook his head, "Sook got the proof from Lafayette."

"So she got her information from a gay medium?" Pam didn't seem too amused.

"She got her information from our Daddy," Jason glared at Pam for doubting Lafayette's abilities to contact the dead. Shit, the man had to be one of the strongest mediums in the world if he could just call forth spirits to get answers. The only thing was, Jason believed that his friend needed to find some way to protect himself from getting possessed...unless it was Gran, Jason wouldn't mind telling her how much she meant to him, and how grateful he was that she had been the one to raise him most of his life. "Now, if you want to call Sookie a liar when it comes to our parents, then I can always kick you out."

"Let's not go there," Eric looked at Pam. Then he spoke to her in his Viking language that Jason couldn't even begin to understand. He didn't even want to think about understanding their language. It just seemed like too much to even comprehend, and that was okay with Jason.

"Well, now that this is settled, I have a few things I need to grab before heading back," Jason sighed. Violet cleared her throat from the doorway, Jason had completely forgotten about inviting her in, but he couldn't even get himself to do it. He didn't want her in his hateful parents' house, just because he knew for a fact that both of them would have hated the fact that he was in love with a vampire. He didn't want to think of his parents hating Violet. Shit, he didn't even want to think about them trying to kill Sookie twice, but the thought slipped into his mind _again_. "I'll be right out, Violet. Just give me a second. Andy has been on my ass at work for forgetting some of my guns."

"Well hurry, I don't like being out here with that...Kitsune out and about," Violet sighed. If she would have demanded that he invited her in, he would have. Jason would do **anything** for Violet. She wanted him forever, and he was going to ensure that he deserved her love. He rushed into his bedroom, grabbed a couple of guns, and when he came back out into the living room, Eric, Pam, and Violet were all frozen in place. Violet's back was pressed against the invisible barer that kept her out of the house. Her voice was soft, yet frantic as she spoke, "Jason, let me in."

"Come in," Jason moved forward with his shotgun while he dropped all the rest, grateful that the safety was on all four of them. The second Violet stumbled back into the house, the white Kitsune in it's most innocent form jumped up on the porch. As it made another leap forward, Jason pulled the trigger on the shotgun.

* * *

Amelia froze as she felt a pain spread throughout her entire body. _Sora!_ She was in danger. Again. She jumped to her feet, and without giving anyone an explanation, she bolted out the door. It didn't take long for her to realize that she had Aurora, Jessica, James, Tara, Willa, Sookie, and Warlow close behind her as she rushed towards the unknown. She was ready to protect Sora from anything. The second she reached a clearing that led to a house, she saw the Kitsune, but there was no sign of Sora. Did the Kitsune do something to make Amelia believe that Sora was hurt? This fucker was cleaver, smarter than Amelia had ever thought. She could have very well passed the Kitsune thousands of times over her lifetime and never even knew it. The thought pissed her off as she watched the Kitsune take a step away from the house. Luckily, Amelia wasn't alone. Niall may have retired for the night, but she still had Aurora, Sookie, Warlow, James, Jessica, Tara, and Willa, while Eric, Violet, and Pam stepped out of the house. Before Amelia could say anything, all of her companions rushed the Kitsune at once, as though the fight had been arranged. Amelia's luck just got better and better. The only thing that would make everything even better was the death of the fucking Kitsune.

The Kitsune was almost playing with the nine vampires while Amelia stood on the side-lines and watched, trying to come up with a good plan to take out the Kitsune once and for all. If there was even the slightest chance that she could kill this thing right here and now, she was going to have to find it. Everyone was going for it's tails, which made it hard for Amelia to get a good count. Aurora looked over at Amelia, frowned for a second, then realized that they **shouldn't** go after the tails. Amelia wanted to be the one to take this fucker out. She's waited over twelve hundred years for this moment, and she wasn't going to let anyone else take it from her. It took everyone a moment, but the other eight vampires followed Aurora's lead and moved away from the Kitsune's tails-in turn, making the Kitsune's attention move away from protecting it's tails, oblivious to Amelia on the side-lines. With it's back to her, Amelia saw the perfect opportunity to fuck it's world up!

While the Kitsune was distracted, Amelia pulled out a knife as she rushed forward, counting all nine tails. The Kitsune was totally fucked.

"FUCKING DIE!" With one swift movement with the blade, Amelia sliced off all the tails at once. A slight pain spread through Amelia, Sora was in danger again, but...the Kitsune must have been blocking Amelia's ability to track her new friend. A huge burst of energy escaped the Kitsune, sending Jessica, Tara, Willa, Warlow, Sookie, James, Violet, Eric, Aurora, Pam, and Amelia all flying back several feet. Amelia couldn't move, she could feel some invisible force holding her down. Panicked, she looked over at her just-as-hopeless Progeny. They were the ones _completely_ fucked now. A bright flash surrounded the Kitsune as it's nine tails grew flawlessly back into place, and it began to transform. Amelia's eyes widened in shock at the realization that the Kitsune was going to it's human form. _No!_


	13. Shock

Sora was more than pissed off now. The one person in her thousands of years on earth that she had considered a friend had tried to kill her. She focused a fraction of her energy to hold the vampires all down, not one of them even had the strength to fight her power. As she looked between Amelia and Aurora, she realized something for the first time. They were the two vampires who'd been chasing her for the last Millennia, _trying_ to kill her each chance they got whenever she found some fairies to play with. They were the only species that her powers didn't seem to harm, though everything made sense now. Amelia and Aurora had fairy blood in them somehow without it wearing off. Amelia seemed as though her mind had gone into a strange kind of shock, as though she hadn't known all along what Sora was. Sora had spent the last six thousand years indulging the need for power without harming anyone. She had stopped her basic Kitsune nature to destroy and bring chaos everywhere she went. She allowed the vampires to see her for who she truly was. She knew exactly what she looked like, her white fox ears were leaning back in anger, her blue eyes glowed brightly, while her nine tails swung in an angry whip.

Here she had thought that the vampires had all just forgiven whatever trespass she had made on their territory when they had befriended her, unfortunately, she seemed to have been wrong. They weren't really ever her friend. Amelia and Aurora had played her for the fool. _Amelia_ had played her for a fool. Sora stepped towards Amelia and glared down at the vampire, "You told me the day you saved me that only God should decide one's fate, but here you are, trying to fucking kill me!" Anger fueled Sora as Amelia remained silent, the vampire didn't say anything. "You told me you were my friend!"

"Apparently, she lied," Eric stated from his place on the ground. Sora didn't turn her attention to the blonde vampire she had attacked because of Amelia's hatred for him. The fact that Amelia had come to his rescue...kind of...had made Sora curious as to why she would do that.

"Are you going to speak? Or do I have to come close to killing you for you to open your mouth?" Sora demanded in an angry bark.

"Sora-" Aurora's voice was soft from her spot in the yard.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sora shouted, only wanting Amelia to speak.

"Amelia's in shock," Aurora said quickly. "She wasn't pretending to be your friend... **If **she had known who you are, she would have left you in the river to drown."

If Aurora was trying to help Amelia out, she was doing a horrible job of it. Sora didn't want to hear what she had to say, Sora wanted to hear Amelia defend herself. After all, she had been the one to change Sora's mind about life and wanting to live. For the first time in Sora's life, she had thought she had actually found a friend. A true friend that could live forever and Sora wouldn't ever have to worry about them dying on her. She hadn't expected to feel so hurt over Amelia trying to kill her, she hadn't expected to grow fond of the vampire that was on the ground in front of her, but she felt the cold stab of betrayal and just wanted to get her revenge right then and there.

"What Aurora is trying to say...very badly," Amelia's friend Warlow-the vampire who had tried to trap her within his arms-sighed. "Amelia was your friend. She was bent on protecting you to the point where she rushed to your rescue when she felt you get hurt."

"Then why isn't the bitch saying anything?" Sora kept her eyes on Amelia.

* * *

Warlow was expecting many things, but _nothing_ could have prepared him for what he saw Amelia do right there on the ground feet away from him. Tears of blood were spilling from her eyes, the way she looked at that instant reminded him of the first time he'd ever seen Amelia. And by the expression on Aurora's face, she wasn't expecting her Maker to cry either. He needed to figure out a way to defuse the situation before it got way too out of control. Worse than it was now anyways. It was hard to even think, his mind was still trying to comprehend that Sora was the Kitsune. Warlow felt the pressure that held him down lift slightly, allowing everyone but Amelia to stand.

Aurora wasn't thinking straight, her Maker was in danger, which caused the young vampire to not be herself. She rushed Sora again, trying to free Amelia, but right before she could even reach Sora, Warlow grabbed Aurora's arms and held her back. Sookie was beside him in a split-second, whispering into the panicked vampire's ear, "Sora's stronger than all of us put together, Aurora, you can't attack her right now."

"She's my _Maker_," Aurora argued, not taking her eyes from the scene before her. It was clear that Aurora hated seeing her Maker look so weak. On top of it all, Warlow could feel Sookie's stress over what was going on. It definitely wasn't something he wanted his wife to be stressed over.

"Perhaps we could come to a middle ground here, Sora," Warlow tried. A flash of the small, playful fox transforming into the giant bear-like creature went through Warlow's mind. Amelia and Aurora had said that the Kitsune could take on any form that suited it's needs...it was apparent that even disguising herself as a human completely came as one of it's many forms. Amelia had been so convinced that Sora was human... she'd created a blood-bond between the two of them. Warlow didn't know how that was working out right now, given the fact that Sora had been the Kitsune all along.

"There is no middle ground when all of you sick fucks tried to kill me!" Sora whirled around and faced Warlow, her blue eyes were glowing in a way that caused a chill to go down Warlow's spine.

"To be completely fair about it, you attacked Violet first," Jason said in a gentle tone, showing Warlow he was smarter than he looked. "You've _killed_ a lot of people-both vampires and fairies-we were trying to stop you."

Sora's eyes stopped glowing as a look of disbelief crossed over her face. The disbelief left when she looked around at Warlow's Nest, almost immediately shock and grief took over her features, and she began to shake her head as she backed up, "You're lying. I haven't killed in six thousand years."

A snort came from where Amelia was, the first sound that had come from her. Instead of speaking, Aurora spoke for her Maker, "Amelia's been chasing you for over a thousand years because you've destroyed tribe after tribe of Fae."

"You've got your Kitsune crossed. I **don't **kill or destroy," Sora shouted angrily.

"What do you think happens to the Fae you steal Light from?" Warlow prayed that Sora would understand what they were trying to say. The last thing they needed was for a Kitsune to release all Hell if this was a completely different situation than he thought it was going to be.

"She doesn't know, she leaves before she sees what damage she's done," Aurora said, her voice was angry.

"I don't hurt people!" Sora argued.

"Tell that to all the Fae you've killed," Aurora glared at Sora.

Warlow closed his eyes, trying to figure this whole situation out. It was confusing and he couldn't help but wonder if Sora was being honest. He reached his mind out to hers, only to get just emotion. Pure rage. With the anger that she was feeling, it was difficult to even see if she was being honest. Sookie went to take a step forward, but Warlow managed to stop her before she could get even a full step in.

* * *

Sookie gave Warlow a look, wishing that she could read Amelia's thoughts. The poor vampire was crying so hard, blood was getting everywhere. It was really a sad situation the Fae-wannabe was in. The one human friend of hers turned out to be just another Sup. The very thing that Amelia had spent most of her immortal life hunting and hating. No one could go comfort her, not without setting Sora off. Sookie knew Warlow was trying to figure out a way to calm the situation, but from Sookie's perspective, there was only one person who could defuse Sora's anger, and Amelia wasn't in any shape to calm anyone one down, let alone herself.

But the usually bubbly vampire surprised Sookie by speaking, finally finding her voice, "When full Fae lose their Light...they turn to dust..." Everyone froze at Amelia's words, though they all already knew that-the fact that she had even said anything seemed to surprise even her own Progeny. After a long moment, Amelia wiped her eyes, just smearing the bloody tears over her face, "You-you had no idea what you were doing...did you?"

Sookie looked at Amelia in shock as she sat up, Sora's hold on her was weakening. It was as if the Kitsune was actually telling the truth about not realizing what she was doing, "They _played_ with me!"

"Of course they did," Amelia sighed as she relaxed slightly. "When you come around in that playful mood of yours-"

"You make other's feel...high on life," Violet finished for Amelia.

Sora looked down, her eyes were darting around frantically, her nine tails were wiping around frantically, and her long, white fox ears were twitching, as if she was thinking about what she'd been told-including the things that everyone had tried to say before Amelia had finally spoke. Sookie was confused, she wasn't sure why Sora had wanted to even hear Amelia say it...

"So...are you two going to kiss and make-up?" Eric asked arrogantly.

Sookie had to blink several times when both Amelia and Sora gave the Viking vampire the same exact look of distaste, as if they both disliked him. It was Sora who spoke, "That's none of your _fucking_ business."

A strange smirk crossed Amelia's face, "We're not sure how that would work on our friendship."

Once again, everyone gave Amelia a blank look-including Aurora, who seemed to be in shock by her Maker's words. Sora was even shocked, it was clear by the stunned look on her face. Sookie began to wonder how such a friendship would even work now. Amelia and Aurora had spent their entire lives hunting Sora, and now... Sookie shook her head, grateful when Willa spoke, "So you're still friends?"

Amelia looked over at Aurora, who only shrugged, then she turned her smirk to Sora, "I don't see why not. Since she wasn't even aware of what she was doing in the first place."

"How do you know she's telling the truth?" Jason demanded.

"I can _feel_ it," Amelia sighed. "It's really not any big deal."

"But you lost your purpose," Jason pointed out.

Amelia shook her head, "No...that was...a hobby."

Sora let out a deep breath, her tails and ears vanished, making her look like just a normal human and looked over at Sookie and Warlow, "Allow me to apologize for the damage I've caused to your race. If I would have known what was happening...I would have stayed far away from all the fairies I've come into contact with over my long lifetime."

"Just don't do it again," Warlow's voice was gentle, but Sookie knew that he was serious.

"I...can't make any promises about Eric," Sora stated, making Amelia and her Progeny burst out laughing.

* * *

Out of all of the things that she could have been wrong about, Amelia was grateful that she'd been wrong about Sora. Her dead heart had felt as if someone had staked her right there when she saw that Sora was the Kitsune. Nothing in the world would have ever prepared her for that. After an hour of calming down and traveling back to the Nest, Amelia felt like her old self, and Aurora didn't seem to mind one bit that they had stopped their long hunt. After all, it had consumed their eternal lives, and it felt good not to worry what the Kitsune was going to do next. It had turned out that Sora had been pissed off at the fact that her only friend was the one hunting her. Amelia was surprised at first to discover that she was Sora's only friend, but now... Amelia was determined to start over.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Aurora whispered.

"What?" Amelia frowned.

"Being friends with the _Kitsune_," Aurora stated.

"First of all, what were the chances of us beating Sora in the first place?" Amelia asked.

Aurora looked down, "Very slim."

"Yes, I'm sure this is wise, my Child," Amelia nodded. "What can go wrong here?"

"A lot," Aurora sighed.

"I'm not telling _you_ to be friends with Sora," Amelia pointed out.

"And I'm not saying that I _won't_ be Sora's friend," Aurora stated. "I was just wondering how you felt about it."

"Surprisingly...relieved," Amelia said. "I'll admit I've grown fond of Sora."

"That's all I was wondering," Aurora said.

Amelia looked at her Daughter, her best friend and only companion over the last three hundred and thirty-three years, "If you thought I was making a mistake, I know that you would tell me."

"Of course I would," Aurora nodded. "What kind of Progeny would I be if I didn't say something if I thought you were making a mistake?"

"A really bad one," Amelia chuckled. Then she glanced over at Sookie and Warlow, who were in the living room, cuddling on the couch. They had tried to help her-even if they had failed horribly, they still had given her the time she needed to recover. She owed the two of them more than she could have possibly ever give them.

Aurora seemed to know what she was thinking, like usual, "We'll figure out a way to thank them."

"Of course we will. I owe them a debt," Amelia sighed. Then she gave Aurora a curious look, "So...what do you think Tyler is?"

* * *

Aurora couldn't answer that question. She was convinced that Tyler was a human...but he sure didn't smell like any normal human. He scared, so that took any immortal creature out of the equation. She felt her mind spinning around the possibility that there was yet more supernaturals that were still yet to be discovered. She was sure there were things out there they couldn't even begin to imagine. It was the thought of Tyler being one of those things she couldn't even imagine that made her head spin. She was sure the only reason Amelia had even thought about that was because her friend had turned out to be the Kitsune. She shook her head, "My guess is that he's human."

Amelia mimicked Aurora's head movement by shaking her head as well, "There's no way a human can smell like that."

"He said he likes to smoke pot," Aurora tried.

"Lafayette likes to smoke pot...he doesn't smell like a marijuana plant," Amelia argued.

"So...he probably smokes more than Lafayette does," Aurora stated.

Amelia shrugged, "That may be true...but I want to be sure he's human."

Aurora rolled her eyes, "This is because Sora is the Kitsune, isn't it?"

"**Don't **roll your eyes at me," Amelia scolded Aurora. "And so what if it is? I want to make sure that _your_ friend is no threat to us."

Aurora had to laugh at that, "I don't think Tyler's any kind of threat against us... I think we should be more concerned with the vampires that are getting infected with the tainted True Bloods."

Amelia waved her hand, "That has nothing to do with us or our town right now. I don't see why we should get involved with that."

"You..." Aurora was shocked by her Maker, but of course, the True Blood incident involved other vampires outside of their seemingly permanent Nest. The Kitsune situation was taken care of, and yet...Warlow and Sookie still tolerated them in their home. "So if Tyler is just human...then what?"

"Then I'll never question your opinion on humans _ever_ again," Amelia shrugged. "But if he is something other than human...I'll want to know what he is and what he wants."

Aurora shook her head, "This doesn't feel right."

"That's because you like him, my Child," Amelia stated. "I'm not stupid. I know how you feel about that boy."

Aurora gave her Maker a dangerous smile, "What about Eric?"

Her smile vanished the second her Maker gave her a look, "We're not going to talk about that."

"Well, I'm not stupid either," Aurora said. "If you're wrong about Tyler...I want you to start being nice to Eric."

Amelia opened her mouth, as if she were about to argue, but then a sure smile spread across her face, as though she believed she was absolutely right, "You have a deal."


	14. A New Cause

**This is FAR from over. I'm building up to the ending of the Season Finale with the big vampire/human BBQ at the end, as long as I get reviews, I'll continue to write, even past those nasty infected vampires. What I was thinking when I wrote the last chapter-what's better than a non-infected vampire? Non-infected vampires who can walk in the sun still _and_ a Kitsune! A VERY special thanks to all of you that have favorited/followed this story. And another special thanks to those of you who have reviewed. It is encouragement I need, and I hope to get more soon :)**

Tyler sat in Lafayette's living room, gaining strange looks from Lafayette's ex-boss, Sam Merlotte-who had previously owned Bellefluer's-and Sam's girlfriend, Nicole. He was sure it was because Sam had never met him before now, he was used to people giving him strange looks just because he looked...well in his opinion-like a pot-head. Warlow was supposed to be the opening cook, which was why Tyler was just hanging out with Lafayette. There wasn't really anything else better to do, since he had no way to get ahold of Aurora.

"So...you're running for Mayor?" Tyler smiled at Sam.

"I am," Sam nodded.

"That's pretty neat," at least this gave Tyler something to talk about, though he hated the subject of politics. At least it was local and not federal government. "What made you want to run?"

"I wanted to make a difference," Sam shrugged right before he gave Nicole a soft kiss.

"That's the way to do it," Tyler nodded. "So what's your campaign going for?"

"Tolerance," Nicole answered for Sam.

"Tolerance for what? Vampires? Gays? Marijuana?" Tyler hoped the last word didn't come out too hopeful. Not too many states had legalized pot completely, some were still struggling with the whole medical marijuana laws.

"Tolerance for any supernatural out there," Sam sighed.

"Like weres, Fae, and shifters?" Tyler smirked, glad that he knew more about the supernatural world than most did. His own family didn't believe in any of that stuff, they still were close-minded about vampires and pot. Anything they couldn't understand, they hated. That was why Tyler supported any supernatural being he happened to discover.

Sam froze at the last word of Tyler's sentence, causing Tyler to stop and think for a moment. He felt as though he'd said something wrong. That was until a thought crossed his mind, that made his eyes widen, "You're a Shifter?"

"Why do you say that?" Sam frowned.

Tyler shrugged with a grin, "It's nothing to be ashamed of dude. I _wish_ that I could turn into an animal whenever I wanted. It would be fucking bad-ass!"

Nicole laughed and started to relax, "So I take it you support the V.R.A."

"Shit, I voted for the V.R.A," _It was the only thing I voted on besides the Medicinal Marijuana law in Montana._

"So I have your vote?" Sam asked.

"Why not? I bet the other person isn't as bad-ass as you anyways," Tyler smirked.

* * *

All morning had been a living Hell for Eric. The first thing he woke to was fucking Amelia rushing into the room he was using, and her spiking him off of the bed with one jump onto the edge, causing him to slam into the wall. He quickly recovered and stood, ready for anything else the bothersome vampire was going to do.

"You sleep too much," Amelia smirked.

"How the _fuck_ did you get in here?" Eric demanded.

"Jason invited me in," Amelia stated in an annoyingly happy tone.

Eric closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. Why the fuck would Jason invite Amelia into his home that he had let Eric and Pam use as their pad? He thought that the bitch would have been gone by now since the whole Kitsune problem was fixed. He rushed out into the living room, actually hoping that Jason was there to kick Amelia out, but only Sora and Aurora sat on the couch in the living room. Annoyance spread throughout Eric quickly. Not only did Jason invite Amelia in, but he had invited her Progeny into the house as well.

"So I take it the two of you aren't leaving?" Eric scowled.

Aurora shrugged, "Sookie believes we need roots."

"And you do whatever Sookie tells you?" the mention of his ex pissed him off even more.

"When Niall and Warlow aren't around," Amelia grinned from Eric's side.

"And did she tell you to come here and bother me?" Eric demanded.

"Nope, I'm doing this of my own free will," Amelia's grin seemed to widen. "And to talk to you."

Eric shook his head and glared at Amelia, "About what?"

"The fact that Warlow and Sookie have taken over your job as a fucking Maker," Amelia growled, her smile and the spark in her eyes that had been there vanished. Sora and Aurora readjusted themselves to get a better view of what was going on between Eric and Amelia. "And they've done the same for your other Progeny's Progeny. Your Grand-daughter. They're taking care of Willa and Tara, and all you can think of is yourself. You are the most selfish vampire I've known."

"And you've known a lot, have you?" Eric's patience was wearing thin.

"Fuck you," Amelia glared right back at him. "The first several years are to _teach_ the Progeny self-control."

"Why do you even care?" Eric asked.

Amelia glanced over at Aurora and Sora with a frown before turning her attention back to Eric, "Because those two very young vampires, _will_ end up hating both you and Pam if you're not careful. Stop being so selfish and spend more time with your Progeny. And tell Pam she's not attached to your fucking ass, so she can take any amount of time to spend with _her_ Progeny."

"You still haven't said **why** you even care," Eric pointed out. "Isn't that something that would make you happy?"

Amelia looked hurt, "The Maker-Progeny bond is sacred, you dumbass. I would hate to see any such bond broken or abused."

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" Eric raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes," it was clear that she was lying by the look on Aurora's face, but Eric didn't really give a shit.

"Then get the fuck out of here," Eric growled.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell him that you were asking for his help?" Aurora asked Amelia once they reached the cemetary between the house and Bill's.

"Because I _fucked_ up, okay?" Amelia admitted. "I chose to annoy the shit out of him instead."

"Why would you want his help anyways?" Sora asked. "How would he even help you?"

Amelia shrugged, sensing Aurora's disappointment in her. She'd gone into the bedroom Eric was in and had seen the perfect opportunity to fuck his morning up. There really wasn't any harm in it. It had been a very long time since Amelia had rudely awoken anyone, and to be completely honest, it was funner than she had thought it was going to be. She had to stop herself from smiling when she thought of the look on his face when he was going through the air. Amelia was sure that if she did need Eric's help, she definitely wasn't going to get it now. Not after the way she had awakened him. Not that it mattered any. Amelia was positive that Tyler wasn't going to give her any problems...at least she hoped not.

"You know, it's going to be hard for you to make things up to Eric once we find out that I'm right about Tyler," Aurora stated.

Sora started to laugh, "That's what this is about? That cook who works at Bellefluer's with Warlow?"

"He's **not** human," Amelia said stubbornly.

Sora laughed even harder, "So you were going to ask a younger vampire than you, for help? You _do_ realize that I have more powers than a vampire, right?"

"Are you offering to help me?" Amelia asked hopefully. She wasn't going to bring Sora into her paranoid mess. Not after Sora had been her first paranoid mess. Keeping the much, much older Kitsune out of the new situation was going to be Amelia's way to make it up to her.

"First, what is it that you think he is?" Sora asked. "He's not a vampire, and he sure as Hell isn't a fairy or a Kitsune."

"You'd know if he was a Kitsune?" Amelia frowned.

"Of course I would. Very bad things would start to happen around here if there was another Kitsune...we can't be together...that's why I left my family," Sora sighed. "Our home...it was beautiful...that was until we fucked up and gave into our Kitsune nature. I watched the sea take many Kitsune...along with my home."

"So we can cross Kitsune off of your list," Aurora said. "I bet we can cross every creature the two of you come up with off."

"Now you're getting to far ahead, Aurora," Amelia smiled. "Because this isn't going to be over until I find out **what** he is."

"And I'm telling you that he's _human_, Amelia," Aurora was _actually_ arguing with Amelia, which must have meant that she truly did care for the boy.

"We'll see about that," was all Amelia said.

* * *

Lafayette wasn't in the mood for conspiracy theories...especially theories that came from a vampire who seemed to believe that Tyler was something more than human. Honestly, Lafayette would have **loved** just one day without all the drama that came with vampires. Amelia was on a rampage, and because Tyler was Lafayette's friend, she thought that he would know _if_ he was something else other than human. In Lafayette's opinion, it didn't really matter if Tyler was human or not. The boy was fun to hang out with, he wasn't bothered by the fact that Lafayette was gay, and the only thing Tyler seemed to do was smoke pot. Lafayette wasn't sure what Amelia's problem was with Tyler...it could have been because she was afraid that Aurora would want to spend more time with him...Lafayette didn't know. He really didn't care, in his mind, he was already determined to stop this from getting out of hand.

"Hooka, from what I've seen, Tyler is just like every other poor fuck in this world. _And _human," Lafayette told the determined vampire.

"Are you absolutely _sure_ that Tyler is human?" Amelia asked. "If you're absolutely sure about this...I'll need the proof."

Lafayette closed his eyes, _What the fuck is up with this bitch? Is she determined to make another enemy?_ "Why the fuck do you need proof? We're friends, right? Shouldn't that mean something?"

Amelia shook her head, "Not if he's a threat to this town."

Lafayette's eyes snapped open. The last he'd heard, she'd been obsessed with something called a "Kitsune" and she could have cared less about anything else...not even Bon Tempt, but now that seemed to flip around, and she was focusing all of her energy towards Tyler and for some reason...Bon Tempt. He narrowed his dark eyes at Amelia, "Why are you so concerned about this town?"

"Because it's now my home," Amelia sighed, "And I've spent all morning trying to figure out a way to find out what the fuck Tyler is."

"And why is it so important to you that Tyler is anything other than human?" Lafayette asked.

He watched Amelia shrug, "I have no idea what to do with myself, to be completely honest. I've spent so long chasing Sora-"

"Your Sora..." Lafayette's eyes widened. That explained everything. "Sora? The little blonde girl you've been hanging out with?"

Amelia nodded, "She's not so little when she doesn't want to be. That turned out to be a **huge** misunderstanding."

"Hooka, I believe that you have a problem. You're not happy unless you've got something to hunt," Lafayette shook his head. "Now what else were you saying?"

Amelia looked down, "What you just said, but Tyler doesn't smell human. I can smell a werewolf a mile away, Sora fooled me by smelling like a human...but... I _need_ to know what Tyler is."

"I'm sorry, I can't help you, Amelia. I wish I could," Lafayette sighed. He knew he was going to regret telling Amelia this, but he had to let her know that Tyler wasn't going to hurt anyone. "I don't think that Tyler _would_ hurt anyone. Not if it put his chance with Aurora at risk."

Amelia's head snapped back up, "He...likes-" She started to laugh, "This should be easier then."

Lafayette frowned at Amelia, that was supposed to defuse the situation, not make it "easier" for her. It was obvious that she wasn't going to listen to reason. She was clearly determined to prove that Tyler was something else entirely than human. In his opinion, Amelia needed another hobby. And fast.

* * *

Aurora sat in Jason's house, waiting for Eric to finish the bottle of blood that his human friend, Ginger, had brought over for him and Pam to share. Amelia was out doing her own thing, trying to prove that Tyler wasn't human, and if she knew what Aurora planned on doing, Amelia would have been furious. She wasn't even sure if Eric would be willing to do what she was going to ask, but she did have a feeling that he would do it, just to spite her Maker.

"Where's your Maker, I thought you two were inseparable ," Pam smirked at Aurora.

"She's...busy..." Aurora didn't owe Pam any explanation.

"What do you want with me?" Eric passed the bottle of blood over to Pam and turned his attention to Aurora.

"I was hoping that you could...distract Amelia," Aurora had no better way to put it.

Eric grinned knowingly at Aurora, "Your Maker has no idea you've even come to speak to me, does she? How exactly do I distract her, and from what?"

"She's determined to prove that Tyler isn't human," Aurora said quickly. "It's very possible that she'll make up something just so she isn't...bored. I would like for you to...keep her mind off of that. I don't care how-"

"And if Amelia finds out about this," Eric's grin grew, "she'll be pissed off like no other."

Aurora nodded, "And she probably will hold it against me for the rest of eternity."

"And you'd risk your Maker being pissed off at you, why?" Pam narrowed her eyes at Aurora.

Because the look on Eric's face told her that he wanted to know as well, Aurora took a deep, unnecessary breath, "Because I don't think it's any of her business _if_ Tyler is something other than human. He isn't hurting anyone."

"It's almost like a male version of Sookie. Isn't that sweet?" Pam stated sarcastically.

Aurora chose to ignore the underlying insult in Pam's voice. She didn't want to lose her chance for Eric's help. The Viking sat there quietly contemplating either or not he was going to do the favor for Aurora. He took let out a sigh and leaned back, "_If_ I do this for you, and Amelia figures out what I'm doing...I'm taking you down with me."

"You've got yourself a deal," Aurora smiled brightly. Now all she had to do was prove Tyler was human before Amelia could use other methods.

* * *

The more Sookie watched Amelia with Warlow, the more the vampire reminded her of a predator hunting for it's prey. She was semi-stalking Tyler, on a mission as though he was another Kitsune. Warlow had told Sookie to just stay out of it, but the thought of Amelia trying to out another Sup was unsettling. A number of problems could occur _if_ she was right. He could be a Sup that destroys everything in sight, or he could very well be as peaceful as the Tribe of Fae that had once protected her. Amelia's table had a clear view of the cooks, which only seemed to make her seem more like a stalker than anything else. Sookie had to pull her attention away from Amelia several times, because she found herself wondering what the older vampire was thinking. It really couldn't have been as bad as anything that Eric would have done.

"Sookie!" Amelia waved her over. Sookie noticed that Amelia actually stuck out without Niall, Aurora, Andy, or Adilynn there to keep her company.

"I'm working, Amelia," Sookie sighed.

"That's cool, I am too," Amelia stated.

Sookie had to hold in her laugh, she was sure that Amelia wouldn't even know what to do with a human job. It was clear that she really did look at stalking Tyler as a job, and it made Sookie wonder how Aurora was handling it. If it wasn't for Warlow, Sookie probably would try to calm Aurora down and try to talk her out of her destructive mission. Either way, Sookie was sure someone was going to get hurt in the end. Aurora could have her heart broken, or Tyler and Amelia could have ended up fighting to the death...and if Tyler was immortal...then Amelia was fucking with yet another Sup too strong for her to mess with. For Amelia's sake...and for Aurora's...Sookie prayed to God that Tyler was human. No doubt was in her mind about him being human now, mainly because Warlow and herself had already made the mistake of thinking that he was the Kitsune. Part of her wanted to just go up to Tyler and ask him the one question that had been asked of her so many times before, "What are you?" Sookie glanced quickly over at Warlow, who was watching her like a hawk from the pass-through, then she looked back at Amelia and shook her head, "Are you going to order anything?"

"Nope, I don't drink True Blood," Amelia said matter-of-factly. Sookie raised an eyebrow at the bubbly vampire, _No one in the world is drinking True Blood now because of the Hep. V epidemic. Arlene won't even buy the stuff now since she watched the news a few weeks ago._

"So...you're just taking up table space?" the last thing anyone needed was for Arlene to come out demanding that Amelia buys something.

"No, I'm not taking up 'table space'," Amelia scoffed. "Like I said, I'm working."

"Even Andy buys something when he's working," Sookie tried.

"Fuck! Fine!" Amelia reached into her pocket and pulled out a twenty. "Whatever this will get me."

Sookie couldn't stop her smile as she turned and saw Violet grinning at Amelia. They all knew what Amelia was doing there. The only people that didn't know about Amelia's "job" was Arlene, Andy, Adilynn, Niall, and of course, Tyler himself. A good part of her wanted to warn Tyler about what Amelia was up to, but Sookie respected Amelia too much...and she wanted to see if the vampire was right.

* * *

There was a skip in Sora's step as she walked into Bellefluer's. She was meeting Alcide for a drink. She had stopped by to see Amelia at the house she was staying at, but she wasn't there. Instead, Tara questioned her until she fessed up that she was going on a date with Alcide...and the uppity vampire had graciously informed her that she was going to have a drink with a werewolf. The fact that Alcide was a werewolf made Sora quite happy, mainly because she wasn't sure how things would have worked if he was just a regular human. She was sure to keep her ears and tail hidden, though that was a lot of work when she was in this good of a mood. She wanted to turn to her most natural form and dance around...and play. Her natural form only caused her trouble though...Sora shook her head and spotted Amelia the second she walked through the door. There were several orders of food on the vampire's table, Bellefluer's was pretty full, but Alcide still wasn't there, so Sora hopped happily into the seat beside Amelia.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Working," Amelia forced her attention to Sora, as if she hadn't noticed Sora taking the seat beside her.

Sora looked to the cooks' window and grinned. She had forgotten about the whole Tyler situation. Until now. If Amelia wasn't careful, then Tyler was going to start thinking that she liked him. The thought made Sora snicker as she looked away from Tyler and back at Amelia, "So you're just going to stalk him?"

"I'm not _stalking_ him...I'm just...spying on him," Amelia nodded once she found the right word.

"Your methods don't exactly make you any friends," Sora pointed out.

"Fuck friends, I'm over a thousand years old," Amelia glared at Tyler.

"You don't mean that, I'm over seven thousand and I still need a friend," Sora stated.

"And you've got me," Amelia turned to Sora completely. "What would you have me do? Forget about him?"

"I'm not saying that...but you're coming off too obvious, Amelia," Sora stole a fry off of one of Amelia's plates. She looked over at the door when a husky smell reached her nose. Alcide had just gotten there. "Speaking of friends...I've got a drink to have with Alcide."

"Take the food," Amelia sighed and placed her head on the table.

"Are you sure?" Sora stood quickly.

Amelia nodded, "I can't eat human food. Trust me, I tried when I thought..." Amelia shook her head, "Never mind, have fun with the wolf."

"Try to be a better stalker," Sora advised as she grabbed the plates of food and headed to the bar to sit beside Alcide.

"I'm...working!" Amelia called back to her in a soft voice.

* * *

Willa sat quietly in Jason's living room while Eric paced back and forth. He had summoned her, but he wasn't saying anything. Pam had gone out to do some kind of favor for Eric, Tara was at work, and now Willa was alone with her Maker for the first time since he turned her. A part of her wanted him to take responsibility for her...like Amelia was with Aurora for the last three hundred plus years. Honestly, she was jealous of the relationship Eric had with his first Progeny, her Sister...even released from their bond, their relationship was still strong, and he seemed to be focusing all of his attention on her. And yet...Willa prayed to God that Eric wasn't going to take responsibility of her, not when she had Tara. She had Warlow and Sookie as well to help her control her undying hunger that she was sure she'd have to spend the rest of eternity with.

"I don't even know how I'd convince her that I'm helping her," Eric finally mumbled, mainly to himself. Willa remained quiet, she wasn't even sure she knew who he was talking about. It could have been Sookie... "If you were looking to... 'help' someone who didn't trust you one bit... what would you do?"

"Depends," Willa shrugged. "Who are you trying to help?"

Eric shook his head, as if he hated the very idea, "Amelia."

Willa's eyes widened. Why did Eric even want to help Amelia? From what she knew, Eric couldn't stand Amelia, and Amelia was just annoyed by Eric. Instead of being able to help her Maker, like he expected her to, Willa was in shock. It didn't make any sense. Amelia was on some kind of new mission. Sookie, Tara, and Warlow had been joking about it that afternoon after Amelia and Aurora had taken off. She recovered, mainly because Eric was looking at her in a way that told her he really wanted her advice, "Find a way to earn her trust."

"Earn Amelia's trust?" Eric didn't sound too happy with that idea.

"Earn her trust," Willa nodded. "Amelia is always saying that the first step is trust."

"And I failed her test, if I recall correctly," Eric sighed.

"Why do you want to help a vampire you clearly hate?" Willa asked.

Eric didn't answer her, he didn't have to, he was her Maker. She couldn't even try to force him to give her an answer. Willa's mind was made up, she was going to head into work the moment she left Eric. She wanted the company of her...family. Her very unique family that Eric didn't want anything to do with. He hadn't taken a single bit of responsibility for her since he returned with Pam, Willa understood that he lost his Sister, but...Willa was a baby vampire, and she was being neglected by her Maker. The way he was with Pam told her it was unusual for him to be like this with a Progeny, but he didn't even seem to care. Why would he care? His younger Sister, who he loved _very_ much, was dead, and the only thing that seemed to even remotely hold him together was Pam.

"I gave my advice, can I go? I have a shift in an hour," that was partly true. Arlene had offered an extra shift to Willa, only Willa had declined. Now Willa hoped that she could still take that extra shift. Anything to get away from the coldness she felt when she was around Eric.

"Go, I'll find my own way," Eric stated coldly.


End file.
